Just Like Old Times
by RoseDimitriLoveJunky
Summary: Set After LS The Alchemists have reported a large group of people going missing form a human school, they think that it's Strigoi related. Lissa decided that two guardians should go undercover and investigate. So who better then the two best guardians available. Rose will be going back to high school as a student and Dimitri will be going as...you guessed it...HER TEACHER!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys and dolls. This is my new story so if you haven't read my last one I hope you do. It's called Blast from the past**

**This story will be M later but it wouldn't show up on the new story list. So it will be T for now and I will Chang it later when things heat up. I don't think I will go over the top with it,but please let me know. **

**Disclaimer:I own Blast From The Past. But Richelle Mead owns VA**

2:36...2:37...2:38...2:37? Wait, was time actually moving backwards? I checked again and saw that no, time wasn't going backwards. It just felt like it. I was stuck on perimeter watch today because it was either this or sit in on one of the monthly meetings that Lissa had with the Alchemists. Relations with them had really improved ever since Lissa had appointed Sydney as our ambassador and representative.

At first, I had wanted to go to every meeting because when we first started holding these meetings, there was a good chance that one of the Alchemists present would make some rude comment and one of the guardians on duty (almost always me, another reason why I was out here) would get angry and an argument would start and the negotiations for that day would be lost.

But even though Sydney was technically a traitor for loving Adrian, the Alchemists still listened to her over us. So now the meetings went smoothly and it was as boring as any other ones that Lissa went to on a daily basis.

Which was why I was out here counting the minutes until my shift was over and I could go home to Dimitri's loving arms. Just the thought of that made me smile.

DPOV

"And you're sure that the situation is as bad as you think?" Lissa asked the Alchemists that had just told her the bad news.

"Yes, we are quite certain of the severity of the events that have transpired. And that is why we feel it is best for _your people_ to be made aware of the situation and if at all possible, to do something about it.

Lissa sat there for a moment in thought. This was bad. The Strigoi have never acted like this before and it was up to Queen Lissa to decide where we went from here.

"Very well, I will talk with my Head of Guardians and have a plan set in motion by the end of the week."

"Thank you for your consideration in this matter. We will be in contact with you then and will provide any assistance that we can. But my people aren't fighters, just protectors of the human way."

"I understand. We will work together and put a stop to whatever the Strigoi are planning."

The Alchemists actually smiled and sounded sincere. A few months ago that act would have been TOTALLY unheard of. Having Sydney as ambassador was one of the best decisions that Lissa has made.

They stood up and the Alchemists leader gave her head a little bow and left.

After they left the conference room, Lissa sat back and slumped in her chair. There were only a few other guardians in the room so I decided that it would be ok to go over to her and see if I could be any help.

"So, do you have a plan or should I go and get Hans?" I asked. Lissa looked up at me with a tired expression.

"Yes, I have a plan. But I would still like you to get Hans. I want to make sure that what I have in mind won't be too dangerous."

I nodded my head and turned to leave "Oh and Dimitri," Lissa called out after me, I turned to look at her, "after you do that, you can go and get Rose. I want you both here for this."

I was suspicious of that but I nodded and did as she said and went to go and get Hans and Rose.

RPOV

3:15...3:16...3:Dimitri... Wait, what?

"Dimitri," I called out to him, "what brings your fine self out here? Besides me of course." I said with a wicked grin.

"As a matter of fact, that's exactly why I came out here." He said with a smile of his own as he broke guardian protocol land leaned in to give me a kiss.

"Me huh? And what do you want me for?" I asked with a with an innocent face but with a very suggestive tone. I saw his eyes darken and loved that I still had such a strong effect on him after all this time.

"Well, what I want with you isn't suitable for the work place." He said with a very hot smile on his lips. "But as for why I'm here right now, Lissa wants to see us."

I instantly snapped back into guardian mode saying, "What's wrong?"

"Lissa wants to explain everything when we get there, but I will bet my next pay check that it will have something to do with the meeting that she just had with the Alchemists."

"Is it a Strigoi related problem?" Lissa wouldn't ask for Hans, Dimitri and me if there wasn't a serious problem happening or about to happen, so it was a good bet that the Strigoi were at the bottom of it.

Dimitri opened his mouth to answer but then decided against it. "It will take too long to explain, let's just go and see what Lissa wants us to do."

We walked in silence to the conference room. Both of us lost in thought as to what the future will hold. We walked to the door and nodded to the guardians on duty as we passed them. Dimitri and I walked into the room that Lissa was in and saw that she was deep in conversation with Hans. I'm not sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Hey Lis, you wanted to see us?"

"Rose," She smiled "Yes, come in, we have to talk."

"Oh boy, nothing good ever comes after that phrase."

"And nothing good is going to come out of it this time either." Lissa said with a tired but serious expression on her face. She turned her head to Hans and nodded.

Hans began to speak, "Queen Lissa has called you here on a serious matter. As you know, she has just been in a meeting with the Alchemists and they have delivered some distressing news. The Alchemists have a system in place to keep tabs on the human population and see how many people become Strigoi victims. But lately, they have been seeing a patten. It seems that quite a lot of students from the privet human school called Saint claver have gone missing."

"Not to sound insensitive, but lots of young people become Strigoi victims, as they prefer young blood. And Strigoi are well known to stalk a place with a lot of food for weeks, or until the food source runs out or moves away. So what makes this school and these students different?"

I asked as politely as I could. I was trying really hard to be diplomatic because of a promise that I had made to Lissa and I didn't want to disappoint her.

"Because the reports that we and the Alchemists are getting on the Strigoi that are feeding on those students are very troubling."

"What do the reports say?" Dimitri asked with his guardian mask fully in place.

"That the Strigoi that are feeding from these students and getting much harder to fight. Also that they are showing signs of becoming immune to the elemental magic in our stakes."

"That's not possible! Everyone knows that touching a stake for a Strigoi is as deadly as one walking out in direct sunlight."

"Yes, that's true but it seems that the rules are changing."

"So, what do you want us to do about it?" Dimitri asked

"Queen Lissa has proposed a plan and I think it's a good one, but we wanted to ask you first."

"Am I right in assuming that we would be key parts in this plan of yours?" I asked more then a little sarcastically.

"Yes, you are. What we want you to do is go undercover at this school."

"I'm assuming that you mean a high school right?"

"Yes, you two are among some of the youngest ,and not to mention the best guardians, here so we feel that it would be appropriate for you two to take the assignment."

"Ok, I get it. You want me to go undercover as a student, I can do that,no problem, but my bad ass 6 foot 7 Russian over here isn't going to make the cut."

"No." Was all he said. He had a slightly pained look on his face. And I swear that I could also see a slight hint of embarrassment.

Hans coughed and continued, "Dimitri will be going undercover as a...teacher."

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. Lissa joined in and I could see a little smirk on Dimitri's face.

"A...are...are you... serious?"

"Yes. I understand that because of your history that this is some what of an awkward situation but it makes the most sense." He continued over my hysteric laughter, "You are young and fitted in quite well in high school, despite the fact that you were a bit of a troublemaker. And Dimitri has had experience mentoring you and that counts as teaching experience.

"You two also work very well as a team. And can communicate without being too obvious, so you two were the most prepared choice. So, do you accept this assignment?"

"Yes." Dimitri and I answered at the same time.

"Good, come to HQ tomorrow morning to get the full briefing." We stood up and left.

"Wow, talk about déjà vu there Comrade, this can not be happening."

I half laughed as we were on our way home. I mean, it was just too ridiculous. For so long we had been the source of gossip and slender because Dimitri and I fell for each other while I was still in high school. And now, we were being asked by the head guardian to do an undercover assignment that would require us to go back and be student and teacher again.

So we were essentially being chosen to go on this special mission for the same reason that Dimitri was almost put in prison for and I was almost expelled.

I did make sense to send us though. We were a team, we worked best together, and we could hide things from the people around us. Last time it was our love. This time it will be our identities.

I think that who I was would have been easer to hide back then then my love for Dimitri.

"Yes, it is quite ironic isn't it?"

"Hah yeah, ironic is one word for it. I just can't get over it. For so long, I have wished that you were younger or I was older so we didn't have to go through so much drama to be together. But now the very thing that has caused us so much trouble is going to help us undercover some sinister Strigoi plot."

"Yes Roza I know, you haven't stopped going on about it ever since we left the that room." Dimitri said as he rolled his eyes.

Yes I was laying it on a bit thick, but I was enjoying this so much. That's when I realised that I could enjoy it much more.

"And I don't really see why you're so excited about this," Dimitri continued. "Considering that last time we were in that situation we were both miserable because we were trying to deny that we were falling in love. So it's not exactly a time in my life that I would like to re-live."

Also, it was about the same time that he was turned into a Strigoi. I quickly changed the subject before he got too deep into that line of thought.

"Yeah, but this time I'm not your student and it's legal," I leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "and this time we can have fun sneaking around the dorm rooms together."

I felt him shutter and I pulled back with a cheeky smirk.

"We will have to pretend to be just another student and teacher Roza." He said trying to sound normal, but I could hear how husky his voice sounded now.

"Yeah, well, we had to do that last time too and we still had time to fall in love, come under the influence of a lust charm, steal a few heated kisses and still have time for our night in the cabin. So I think we will be able to handle an undercover mission to find out what the Strigoi are planning and still have time to sneak around the dorm rooms."

As I was talking, I was moving closer to him and as I finished speaking, I was an inch away from his lips as I whispered the last bit. I heard him growl as he pulled me in for a deep and passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself closer to him as he thrusted one hand in my hair as the other one fell down to find my hip.

When we finally pulled away we were both out of breath. "You will be the death of me Roza." He said a little breathless.

"What, are you telling me that you didn't have fantasies about sneaking into my room late at night when we were back at St. Vlads?" I breathed out.

"No, trust me I definitely did, but I never thought that I would get a chance to act on them."

"And that's where that famous self control of yours back fires Comrade. Give in once in a while and you might enjoy it." I said with more than a little sexual invitation in my voice. I saw his eyes darken and a look of lust cloud his vision and I knew I had just pushed him over the edge.

"Well why don't we go back home and you can show me." He said

I was stunned "Was that a INNUENDO? Did my timid, shy, mister blushes at the drop of a hat Comrade just make a sex joke?" I couldn't believe it.

Dimitri just chuckled, "Yes Roza, it seems that you're a bit of a bad influence on me."

"Well I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, let's go home and see how much I've corrupted you."

I grabbed his hand and we quickly made our way home.

**Pleas tell me what you think!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**wow 13 reviews on my FIRST chapter! You like me,you REALLY LIKE ME lol. I hope I get such an enthusiast response to this chapter. **

**For those of you who didn't read my first story :H****ears the Disclaimer you know what to do with it. Enjoy:)**

RPOV

"Ok listen up, I don't want to have to repeat myself, " Hans said as he started the briefing.

"Hathaway, you will keep your first name to keep things simple but your last name will now be Hall. You're 18 and starting as a senior at Saint Clover. It's a private school but luckily you don't have to be a genius to get in. Otherwise we would have to make up a profile and have you fake being an exchange student."

"Hey! My grades weren't that bad at school." I said defensively, but in truth Hans was right.

"And they weren't that great either, now moving on. You come from a moderate family that can afford to send you there but isn't so famous that people will start talking when you arrive. You have average grades but you are trying to go for a sports scholarship which is where you come in Belikov," Hans said as he turned to address Dimitri.

"Your new name will be Dimitri Brown and you will be the school's new physical education teacher. We thought that this would be fitting to your skills and this will give you a legitimate excuse to have regular contact with Rose. And it was either that or make you the new Russian language teacher. But then you would have to grade papers instead of doing your job.

"And what is my job?" Dimitri asked with a slight smile on his face. I could tell that he was thinking the same thing that I was. About all the times that we spent going on early morning runs and training. This really was déjà vu.

"For now, you and Miss Hathaway will be observing the students, just seeing if anyone or anything is out of the ordinary. And trying to figure out what is making these student's blood different from anyone else."

"Is it just the students or have the teachers been affected also?" I asked, I wanted to do my homework on this case before I plunged in head first. DAMN I was becoming responsible and thinking logically. Now when did that start happening?

"We don't know, that will be another question that you will have to find out that answer to. Now Rose, you will be staying in the seniors dorm and Dimitri will of course be in the teachers quarters. There a bit of distance between them but if you need to communicate with each other then you should be able to get past the pathetic excuse of campus security to each other. But I wouldn't suggest it."

He added quickly when he saw the look I was giving Dimitri. "The last thing we need is for history to repeat itself and for you two to get caught together and drawing unnecessary attention to yourselves. Am I understood?" He said looking only at me with a "don't mess with me look" I guess he could tell what I was thinking.

"Don't worry sir, I won't put the mission in danger just for some cheap thrills." And I meant it. Oh, I wasn't going to be the perfect student and follow _all_ of the rules, but I would have to keep sneaking around with Dimitri at a low...at least for a while...again.

"Good, I've already enrolled you in classes and I've put you down for a language classes as an elective," Hans told me with a twinkle in his eye "This term, you will be taking Russian, I trust that won't be a problem?" He finished with a smile.

I returned the smile and said, "Not at all sir."

"Good. Now we do have one contact at the school that you can go to for help, but he's an elderly human and we don't want to endanger him if we can help it. His name it Mister Hines. And he's the current language class teacher. Another reason why we put you with him, is so,"

Hans said as he turned to me, "you can have easy access to him if you need to ask him anything or need him to pass some information on. You leave in two hours, any more questions?"

"How often do you want us to make contact?" Dimitri asked. I should have thought of that. I mentally kicked myself for not. I really needed to focus. I had to stop thinking so much about sneaking around with Dimitri at the school, the mission hadn't even started yet for crying out loud and I was already dropping the ball.

"When you first get settled in then only when you have something to report. Too many of our operations have been compromised because our people were tracked down when some computer savvy Strigoi analysed how many out going calls are made and where to. So only report when there is something to report.

"And how do you want us to make contact?" Hah, I beat Dimitri to the punch with that one.

"We will give each of you a burn phone to use. Each one is good for about a month, then throw it out and get another one from the gas station or something round there. Anything else?"

"Yes. Do I have to wear a uniform?" I really hoped the answer was no. I have seen some boarding school uniforms on TV and they are usually hideous. Especially catholic.

"Yes."

_DAMN! _

"We had someone deliver one to your room in your size. But don't worry, you will still be able to fight in them without a problem."

Of course that would be his concern. It's not that I minded a uniform, I wore the guardians uniform everyday for three years. But we didn't have one back at and I wanted this to be like back then. But I would have to deal with it.

"Good, dismissed.

-

"So what do you think were up against here Comrade?" I asked as we made our way home.

"I'm not sure, Hans said that the Strigoi were getting harder to fight, I guess we should start our investigation with finding out what's causing that."

"It is rather odd and we still don't know if it is just the students. For all we know, it could just be something native to that area and the kids in the school are just the ones getting affected."

"The only thing we can do is get in there and keep our eyes open like Hans said."

"Yeah, your right. But if nothing else good comes out of this then at least I will be able to brush up on my Russian." I said with a grin. I could say a few words and sentences but I was far from fluent.

"Yes, since you won't be focusing on all of you other classes it will be interesting to see how far you come along." Dimitri said with a straight face but with laughter in his eyes. I could always tell what he was feeling by looking into his eyes, which was why he never wanted to okay poker with me.

"What's the point, I'm already in a very stable job with plenty of chances to advance, so what do I need with algebra?"

"I know, you had the same attitude last time you were in school. But it wouldn't hurt if you picked up a thing or two."

"Oh FINE! I'll try to pay attention in class, but I will be mostly focused on finding out what's going on with this school. Do you think that the Strigoi could have an inside man working for them like we do?"

"Mmm, it's not unheard of for Strigoi to have human lackeys, but we can't assume anything."

We were already packed and ready to go, we just had to go back to our place to get my ukkk uniform.

"I really hope it's not one of those ugly checkered skirts, NO ONE looks good in those," I complained.

"You look beautiful in everything you wear Roza." Dimitri said sweetly as he took my hand in his. I smiled at him, he really meant that too.

"You would probably think that I would look beautiful in a burlap sack Comrade,"

"That's because you would and no matter what, you will always look beautiful to me," He leaned in and gave me a tender kiss.

"And besides," He continued after he pulled away, "you don't want to look to good to all of the other guys, you're taken remember. I actually do kind of hope your uniform is unflattering. Then maybe the guys won't stop and openly galk you in the halls."

"Well maybe that's why Hans gave me the last name Hall." I laughed. "And I think your getting a little jealous there Comrade." I smirked.

"You hate it when other girls flirt with me and I'm not so crazy about the idea of all those school boys hitting on you when I can't come up and put my arm around you and tell them you're taken."

"Hah, don't worry there Comrade, I've handled guys hitting on me since I was thirteen, I think I can handle a few months of some hormonal teenage boys making fools out of themselves trying to talk to me."

We had made it back to our room and opened up the door.

And that's when I saw it.

**What did Rose see?**

**What's going on at that school?**

**Do you think that Dimitri's a boxers or briefs kind of guy?**

**Ok that last one wasn't series,but please let me know what you think:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**20 reviews you guys are unbelievable! Now 9 people said that Dimitri was a boxers man and one said that he was a briefs "to keep everything tight in battle!" I love it ALL**

**Now I will be going away for a while to Easterfest. Google it if you want to find out more;) so I won't update again for a few days:( but I will get back to you and continue with this story I promise:)**

**To ** **MoonlightHunter**. **Thank you for your offer,I would love you help with an up coming seen. But your email didn't come throw,could you please PM me so we can talk?:)**

**Disclaimer:****Disclaimer: I'm late,I'm late, for a very important date! To late to say hello,goodbye, I'm late I'm late I'm late;) I don't own VA OR Alice in Wonderland.**

******if you want more of that then read my first story. Hint hint;)**

_We had made it back to our room and opened up the door. And that's when I saw it. _

RPOV

My uniform. It was as bad as I had imagined it to be. A red plaid skirt that looked like it came to my mid calf, long black socks that would come up to my knee? A white oxford shirt paired with a black vest and...yep, a tie.

"Aahhh, there is NO way that I will be able to look good in this!" I complained as I walked over to the uniform and pressed it up against my body and looked in the mirror.

"I mean sure the red goes with my skin tone and the white and black are good together but the catholic school girl look is just so cliché."

Dimitri let out a quiet chuckle as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist as he said, "You will still look absulotly gorgeous to me in it." He whispered in my ear and then kissed my temple.

"Didn't we just have this conversation outside?"

"Yes, but now that you can see what you're up against, I wanted to reassure you."

"Well aren't you sweet." I said as I turned around in his arms and wrapped my own around his neck.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a fantasy you have of seeing me in a school girl uniform would it?" I asked suspiciously. I was just toying with him, but it was still fun.

"Maybe a little." He admitted teasing me back.

"Because even I wouldn't look sexy in this thing."

A big grin appeared on his angelic face while he's said, "Oh I doubt that." And with that, he leaned in and gave me a kiss. I responded instantly and opened up his mouth with my own. I heard him groan as he pulled me tighter to him. And that's when I put the brakes on.

"We have to get ready to leave." I breathed out.

"But we won't be able to see each other as much now, this is out last chance." He pleaded giving me puppy dog eyes. I instantly caved.

"Fine, but when we're late, I'm telling Hans that it was because you couldn't decide what outfit to wear."

"Deal." And he leaned in and kissed me again.

-

Two and a half hours later, we were out front of court with Hans and a few other guardians that have been included in this mission.

"You're late." Hans barked at us in place of a hello.

"Yeah, Dimitri couldn't deci-"

"And don't say that Belikov couldn't decide what outfit to wear, you already used that one last week." He was giving me the evil eye.

I let out a breath and said, "Fine, it wasn't about his outfit. But it WAS his fault we're late." I accused him.

"This true Belikov?" Hans asked

"Yes sir, but it was worth it." He said with a grin.

"I don't need to know," Hans said waving it away, "I just hope that you two got it out of your systems so that now you can focus on the mission."

"Yes sir." We said at the same time, then gave each other little side smirks.

Three hours later and we were there. It was late on a Saturday so we would have all of tomorrow to scout the place and get a clue as to what was going on. I got out of the car and took in the sight before me.

It was an old building, that much was obvious. There were big, old fashion gates at the entrance just like at St. Vlads and there were several buildings scattered all around the campus but there was one main building in the centre of the grounds that I was guessing was the main assembly hall.

It also had tall towers that you see in old movies that have no use what's so ever but every old building just _had_ to have them. They were the kind of spiral towers with the big point at the top that the princesses are always being held in.

But the best part was the gargoyles. There were stone gargoyles built all around the sides of the roof, kind of creepy but just too good to pass up. Considering that I was half vampire I had grown used to the stereotypes that humans always associated with vampires. Damn Dracula.

But that didn't mean that I didn't intend to have some fun with it.

"Hey Comrade, how about we-"

"You're not going to trick someone into seeing how many gargoyles they can swing from before they fall down." He said without ever taking his eyes off of the stupid school pamphlet.

"You're no fun." I muttered. But not quiet enough.

"I'm not meant to be fun. As of now I'm your new teacher. So unless you want to be running laps around the school again, you had better watch what you say and do."

I just stared at him. I was stunned into silence. Until I realised that he was messing with me.

"Wow Comrade," I laughed, "You almost had me there, you had your "mentor voice" and everything. I guess it's like riding a bike, you never really forget."

"Well mentoring you was all of the practice that I needed. I think at the end of the year all of your teachers should have gotten a metal and a certificate saying "I survived Rose Hathaway."

"Gee, tell me what you really think." My voice dripping with sarcasm as I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, enough bickering you two. You have to report to the principal's office to get your class schedules. Call if you need anything, but once again maintain radio silence when possible."

He nodded at us and got back in the car and left.

"Radio silence? Guardians haven't used radios to communicate in 30 years." I said as I picked up my duffel bag and began to walk into the school grounds.

"Hans is from another time. He changes with the important things, like ear pieces and cell phones for guardians on patrol, but old habits die hard."

We had just gotten to the main building and found a sign that led us to the main office. Dimitri told the secretary that we were here and we were told to take any seat and she would be with us shortly.

"Soooo," I said after we had sat in silence for a while "Back in the principal's office again. And on my first day. I thought that you were supposed to be a good influence on me Comrade?"

"Well just think of where you would be if I wasn't in your life."

I shuttered and said, "I don't even want to think about that," I whispered, it was just too sad to think that if things hadn't happened the way that they did then I wouldn't have the love of my life sitting next to me right now.

"Well you wouldn't have gotten back to school, I wouldn't have given you special training and you wouldn't be the queen's body guard right now. And if I do say so myself, I have been a very good influence in your life.

"You're forgetting the most important part."

"Oh I didn't forget, I just didn't want to think about who you would have ended up with if I wasn't in the picture." He said a little too seriously. I decided to lighten up the mood.

"Well it would obviously have been Christian." I said with a serious face.

Dimitri was so shocked that he burst out laughing. He was so loud that the secretary looked over at us with a suspicious look before going back to her work.

"You and Christian," Dimitri laughed still trying to catch his breath. "You two hated each other back then and you still can't be alone together for too long without getting into a fight that usually ends with him throwing fire balls at you and you _ILLEGALLY_ using your guardian training to get inside his guard and tackle him. Sometimes I wonder how you two managed to cooperate with each other long enough to fight all of those Strigoi back at St. Vlads."

"Exactly, you could cut out the sexual tension between us with a knife and we would have definitely gotten together and had little Dhampir babies by now." I said still with a serious look on my face.

"Well, it's a good thing that you didn't because the minute that I found out what I could have had, I would have walked up to Christian, knocked him out in one punch and swept you up into my arms and ran off into the sunset with you."

"You and you cowboy fantasies. I guess that in your head I was absolutely miserable and you were just saving a damsel in distress?"

"Just doing my civic duty ma'am." He said with a heavy western accent as he pretended to tip his hat to me.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing and again the secretary looked over at us, but this time with a little smile on her face.

"Ok ok I give." I breathed out. "I'm glad that I ended up with you and that I don't have to come home to the smell of burnt hair everyday are you happy now?"

"No."

"No?"

"No," He lowered his voice down to a whisper and leaned closer, "because I can't kiss you right now and I really want to."

"Believe me, I'm as disappointed as you," I said quietly. We were looking so deep into each other's eyes that we almost didn't hear the door open but sprung back to a safe distance in time.

"Miss Hall, Mister Brown?" A middle aged but still pretty looking women came up to us.

"Yes, that's us." Dimitri said politely.

"I'm Miss Tessmon. I've been expecting you so please come in. We have some things to sort out before you can start here." She turned and led us to her office.

"Now, I understand that you are here trying to get a sports scholarship Miss Hall, is that right?"

"Yes ma'am. My old school didn't offer anything suitable for me so I decided to change."

Hans had given us some cheat sheets to work with on the drive here so whichever way that this conversation went we were good to go.

"Well, I am glad that you have chosen us and hope that you will find St. Clover to your liking."

"And you Mister Brown, your skills are quite impressive and we are glad to welcome you aboard. Now, I have been told that you have offered to give Miss Hall extra training time and lessons to help her get the scholarship, is that true?"

"Yes ma'am, I wish to help all of my students as much as possible and help then get the most out of their physical education. Too many of them are just siting around and playing video games today." Dimitri said with a sad face. This was classic, I wish I could recorded this moment.

"Well then, I welcome both of you to St. Clovers. Now here are your class schedules and a map of the school. If you have any problems then feel free to come and see me about it.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Call me Miss Tess, everyone around here does." She smiled at us as we left.

"Wow, she was actually nice." I said with more then a little surprise in my voice. After dealing with the queen of the bitches Kirova, Miss Tess sounded great.

"You'd be surprised with what being a well behaved student can do."

"Hey! I was a good student, Kirova just had it out for me that was all."

"And I wonder who made that happen?"

"You too!? I was NOT that bad of a student!"

"But you-"

I leaned in close so only he could hear "And if you dare say that I wasn't that GREAT either, then I swear that I will cut you off for the entire time we are here." I threatened. I saw him swallow so I guess that he was taking me seriously.

"I was going to say that you were one hell of a guardian, even before I started training you."

"Liar."

"Prove it."

I death glared at him for a while but then decided that I should pay attention to where I was going. I looked down at my schedule and decided to find my room.

"I'm going to find my room, ditch my stuff and then get a feel for the grounds and do a casual perimeter check. You?"

"Same, how about we meet up at the cafeteria in about an hour. It's a little bit before dinner so it won't be odd that we will be seen together.

"See you then _MISTER_ Brown." I said with a smirk.

Dimitri just shook his head and said, "I never thought that I would miss Comrade." He muttered under his breath as he walked away.

I asked around and found out which building was mine and found my room. I knocked on it first to see if I had a roommate.

"That rooms empty." A voice said from behind me. I turned and saw a kind looking red headed girl standing in the room across the hall from me. It was Saturday so she was in her regular clothes, which was a comfy looking pair of jeans and a tye dye top.

All in all, she looked like "the girl next door" type and I decided that now was a good time to start making friends.

I smiled and said, "Just making sure that I didn't walk in on anyone, this is my new room."

"Oh you're new. Hi, I'm Alex, what do you have first on Monday?"

"Aaaa, " I looked down to my schedule, "Maths." I wondered where she was going with this.

"Me too! That means were on the same line so we will have most of our classes together so I can show you around."

Well, wasn't she nice. And open...

"Thanks, I don't really know the area well. But I was a little nervous to come here," I lowered my voice, "I heard that a lot of students have gone missing from this school, do you know anything about that?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"Aaahh yeah," She said with a bit of a troubled face. "Some people say that it was a bunch of runaways, others that the kids hated this school and begged their parents to let them leave quietly in the middle of the year. But truth is, no one really knows and everyone's just making up a bunch of things that MIGHT be true to help them forget about it."

So the Alchemists weren't the only ones that have noticed the missing people. "What do you think?"

"Well, I'm a bit of a crime show junky, so I'm thinking serial killer." A dark look crossed her face and she said, "I hope I'm wrong."

She looked so sad and scared that I decided to cheer her up, "Hey want to help me decorate my room?" From what she was wearing she probably loved that kind of thing.

"Sure." Her face brightened automatically and she came over to my side of the hall. I fished out the key and opened my door.

And almost screamed.

**Another Cliff hanger! Who is doing this to you? Oh yeah IT WAS ME!  
**  
**What is going on?**

**What is Rose almost screaming about?**

**And what do you think Dimitri has on his boxers? Love harts? Roses? Puppy ones that Rose makes him were?**

**Review and tell me what you think;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**hay guys and dolls:) in now at Easterfeast so I won't be updating for a few days :( but I hope that you like this chapter. **

**And the best review from our boxer question was from Guest with**

:OMG why did rose scream and dimitri probably wears either puppy boxers or ones with cowboys since he loves weasterns

**I look flowered to more**

**Disclaimer: mmmmmme I'm tired insert sarcastic comment here. I don't own VA**

_"Sure." Her face brightened automatically and she came over to my side of the hall. I fished out the key and opend my door. And almost screamed.  
_

RPOV

"What the hell are you doing on my bed!?" I yelled at the couple that was making out heavily on my bed. They had immediately jumped apart when I came in. The girl was blushing and looked like she just wanted to be invisible. But the guy looked up at me with a cocky expression as if he had every right to be here and I was the one wrong.

"It's called hooking up and unless you plan on joining us on the bed, you are interrupting it."

I had to strongly fight the urge to go over to him and break his nose. But I wasn't even into my first hour of being undercover yet so I couldn't go around making a name for myself.

"I don't care what you call it, I want IT and you out of my room!"

The girl he was with ran straight past me and was gone in the blink of an eye. But the guy took his time getting up and doing up the buttons of his shirt

"It's really too bad you didn't want to join us sweet thing because even in what you're wearing now, I can tell that you have a rocking body." And then the creep winked at me.

"Your name isn't by any chance Adrian because it sure feels like I know you." I said barely keeping the anger out of my voice.

"Nope, the names Victor, but everyone calls me Vic." He said with another wink.

Really? As if I needed another reason to hate this guy. And if he kept winking at me like that I was going to poke his eyes out.

"And may I know what your lovely name is?"

"Rose. Not that I want you ever talking to me ever again so it doesn't really matter."

"Don't be so eager to throw away such a good thing before you can discover how good it can feel."

"You touch me and I break whatever part of you that you did it with." I threatened. No one had the right to talk to me like that.

"Feisty, I like that in a girl." He said as he finally got up off of my bed and walked over to me.

"I look forward to seeing your lovely face in the future."

"Well Vicky, I don't ever want to see your face in my room ever again or I will take far to much pleasure in messing it up, am I clear?"

"But what if you invite me back?" He said trying to sound sexy.

"Trust me, I won't."

"Until next time then Roses." And he walked out.

"What a jerk," I said to Alex as I walked in and stripped the sheets off my bed to wash and maybe sterilize them. Who knew what kind of STDs that guy was carrying.

"I'm glad someone else thinks so. He had all of the girls thinking that he's Prince Charming until he sleeps with them and never looks back. Now most of them know to stay away."

"Yeah, he should come with his own warning label saying "_caution, too much time spent with this individual will be hazardous to your health". _

"Ha you're so right. So how about after you unpack I show you around the school?"

"How about now?" I said as I chucked my bag on my bed, "I don't really want to be in here so soon after that guy was here. And besides, I need to find our where to wash- and possibly burn- these sheets."

"Sounds like a plan."

We walked around and Alex pointed out the school gym that I would be spending a lot of time in. The church that we were "requested" to attend on Sundays. The cafeteria, library and a few other need to know sights. I didn't see anything too out of the ordinary. But the security really sucked, there was no barb wire on the fences and they weren't electric, no guards patrolling the area and no dogs.

I mean I know this wasn't a very high class school, no pun intended, but didn't the teachers here care about the student's safety at all?

"There's not much security around here." I casually commented to Alex as we walked around.

"Oh no, if you're thinking of sneaking out to go partying then count me out. And after what's been happening, I think you should count it out as well." She said in a quieter voice.

"No, I didn't mean it as sneak out as in leave the campus," Though I would need to come up with something to sneak around with Dimitri later.

"I just meant that with all that's been going on you would think that they would have beefed up on security a bit, don't you think?"

"Well, now that you mentioned, I remember the principal saying that they have some teachers walking around at night as a kind of security patrol, but that's about it."

Wow, some old teachers walking around in the middle of the night with the only thing going through their minds is what time they can get home and into bed (I might think the same thing but at least I'm trained by the best for anything) . I feel so much safer now with the teachers walking around.

"That doesn't sound very safe." I said down playing exactly how unsafe it really was.

"Yeah, it's not the best," She then lowered down her voice and whispered to me, "but there's supposed to be this new P.E teacher starting soon and I heard that he's super hot!"

Oh, GREAT not even one day on the job and Dimitri has already gotten himself a fan club. But I knew that Alex was just playing around to make me feel better so I went along with it.

"Really," I said with clear interest in my voice, "Well I feel safer already." And I made myself giggle along with her.

"Yeah, I bet a lot of girls are suddenly going to take much more interest in P.E from now on."

"Maybe that was the plan all along." I laughed out.

"Nahhh, the teachers aren't that smart or they would replace Miss Cross with someone young and hot, then all of the kids would suddenly start liking math."

"That's seriously her name?"

"Yes, and she's heard all of the jokes you can think of so don't even bother."

"Challenge accepted."

"Oh brother."

We laughed as we walked to the cafeteria. Suddenly, Alex stopped me and quietly says, "Don't be too obvious about it but over to our right is the new hot P.E teacher and he's even better looking in person."

I looked over and sure enough, there was Dimitri wating for me.

"Well, let's go over and say hi." I said and as I started walking. Alex stood in the same spot still as a statue for a while before racing up to walk beside me and whispered,

"What are you thinking? We can't just walk up to him like this."

"Why not, he's our teacher." I said with a little smile. I was enjoying this a little bit too much, but the look on her face when she didn't have an answer for that was priceless.

"Ok, so we _can_, but we shouldn't!"

"Well too late now." We had just gotten to the table that Dimitri was sitting at. He looked up from his western book, which he just has to take everywhere, and started to smile at me, before he saw that I wasn't alone.

"Can I help you?" He asked us politely.

"Hi, I'm Rose Hall." I said as I held out my hand for him to shake while trying to keep the smile off of my face. "I'm new here and I heard that you're the new P.E teacher."

"You heard correct Miss Hall." Dimitri said as he took my hand and shook it while trying to keep his own smile off of his face. "I'm Mister Brown and I heard that you are the one trying to get the sports scholarship."

"That's right."

"Well, why don't you join me for dinner and we can talk more about that, if your friend doesn't mind of course." As he said that he looked at Alex and gave her a smile that was a little to big for my liking. But it did the job.

"No! No, of course not!" And with those words, she hurried away. I sat down opposite Dimitri and tried to keep an innocent student look on my face.

"So, how's things on your end?" I asked him.

"Have you seen the security here?" He said surprised and a little outraged, "It's a miracle that there hasn't been attacks here in the past from both Strigoi AND humans. They might as well just paint a sign that said "Fresh meat" at the gate."

"Woahh, down cowboy, yes I have seen it and I agree. We can tell that to Hans but aside from telling him that, we can't say much to anyone without looking suspicious."

"I know. The one good thing that has come out of all of the students going missing is that parties have cut down and students sneaking around at night had almost stopped."

"Have you heard about the teachers doing night patrols?"

He gave me a hard look and said, "Yes and I'm not happy about it. There just giving the Strigoi more food. But if the teachers do start to go missing, then we will know that it's not just the student's blood that the Strigoi want."

"Well, it's the weekend and curfew has been extended so more people will be out tonight. It's as good a place to start as any."

"Ok, I know it's your first night here, but do you think that you can find out where most of the students will be hanging out tonight? Maybe get yourself invited to a party?"

I gave him my "man eater smile" and said, "Piece of cake. What about you?"

"I'll stick to the teachers and find out what they normally do, which should take only 15 minutes. They really don't want to go past the safety of the staff room." He said sadly.

If only the teachers cared more about the students here then maybe not so many would have fallen victim to Strigoi attacks.

"And then?"

"And then while you're on the inside finding out anything that can help us, I will be on the outside looking for any activity. I don't want to lose any students while we're here." He said with steel in his voice.

"I hear you. So do you want to meet up in your room to go over what we found out or mine?" I asked. And for once, I didn't have anything in my voice that said that I had any other intentions other then exchanging information. Right now, it was time for work. Play time would come later.

"Mine, you have a better chance of getting to my room without a teacher seeing you. With the way that every female student has looked at me ever since I set foot in this school, there's no chance of me not getting spotted and attacked by crazy fan girls."

I didn't know wether to be mad at that or laugh. But the look on Dimitri's face when he said crazy fan girls made my decision for me. I burst out laughing.

"Well, it's your own fault," I said after I had contained myself. "You can't just walk around here looking so sexy if you don't want to be attacked by hormonal teenage girls."

"Thanks for your concern," He said dryly, "And to think I was worried that I would have to deal with your jealous fury if I got too much attention."

"Nahh I trust you." I smiled, and then hardened my face, "It's them I don't trust." And now it was Dimitri's turn to laugh.

"That's the look I was waiting for, but you don't have anything to worry about." His hand twitched and I could tell that he was resisting the urge to reach out and hold mine.

"There will never be anyone else for me." He said looking deep into my eyes.

"So how was your day." He said as he looked away from my eyes. I suddenly realized that we had been looking at each other for longer then was socially acceptable.

"It was fine until I got to my room." And I told him about my encounter with the jerk Victor.

"How DARE he speak to you like that," Dimitri growled out, every bit the badass guardian he was right now and more then ready to prove it to Vic. "And he was in your room! He is just lucky that I'm undercover right now or I swear I would rip off his bal-"

"Hold on, easy now Comrade, he's just a stupid kid. And besides," I said trying to calm him down before he did something stupid that could blow our cover, "You know that if he does something that crosses the line that I will beat him to a bloody pulp myself."

He took a deep breath trying to regain control of himself. "I know you're right. I just don't like anyone talking about my girl that way."

"And I love that you're so caring and protective of me, but you're going to be seeing some guys flirting with me soon so you can't get so worked up about it."

He raised one eyebrow. "Oh, and what about when one of the teachers tries to flirt with me?"

I tried to raise one eyebrow and failed. Was I ever going to get the hang of that? "Unless one of them is like Tasha and refuses to get the hint that you're not interested then I'm not worried. And besides, after all that we went through to be together, I'm not worried about your loyalty to me at all."

He then showed me his full on smile that lit up my world and said, "I love you Roz-"

And that's when we heard the scream.

**oooooo what is Rose screaming about?**

**Will Vic try anything else with Rose?**

**and do you think Dimitri sleeps commando?**

**lol review and let me know;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm SOOOO sorry for not updating for so long:( but I had Easterfeast and then I was sick:( but I'm better now and I have more chapters for you:) **

**Thank you for all of you AWSOME reviews. And to the question of doses Dimitri sleep commando or not. Most of you think he dose;) but the best response was from my beta rocio3452. With "Dimitri would have to sleep commando because of Rose lol"**

**and with a body like his I have to agree:) **

**And to MoonlightHunter. If you still want to help me with my Russian please PM me:)**

** Disclaimer: **

_He then showed me his full on smile that lit up my world and said, "I love you Roz-"_

And that's when we heard the scream.

RPOV

Dimitri and I both jumped up from our seats and ran straight for the area where we heard the scream. It seemed like it was coming from right outside of the cafeteria doors. Dimitri and I both had stakes secreted on our person in case of emergencies and I could tell that he wanted to grab his. But until we saw a threat, it wouldn't do for all of the students in the cafeteria to see the new student and teacher carrying weapons.

Dimitri got to the doors seconds before I did and flung them open. We ran out a couple of meters and took in the scene before us. A girl of about 16 or so was on her back on the ground scrambling away from the tall figure that had obviously attacked her. He was a Strigoi!

I ran straight up to attack position while Dimitri swooped in and got in between the girl and the attacker. But as I got closer something didn't sit right. I have been training to hunt down and kill Strigoi ever since I was five and made my first kill at 17. I know a Strigoi when I see one and this guy was tall, thin, and very pale with fangs.

But he wasn't a Strigoi. Or a Moroi. He was something worse.

"What the hell Vic?! What do you think you're doing?!" I demanded as I made my hand deliberately move away from were I had hid my stake.

"Just having a little harmless fun is all." He replied nonchalantly and then did something that had me clenching my fists at my sides again.

He winked at me!

I heard a growl from behind me and didn't need to turn around to know that it was Dimitri. I couldn't tell if he was growling at Vic for the stupid prank that he just pulled, making us almost expose our secret identity on the first day,for what Vic said to me earlier or for winking at me just now.

This guy really was making a long list of reasons for Dimitri, and ME, to beat him to a bloody pulp.

"What were you thinking?" Dimitri demanded. I couldn't tell if he was trying to go into teacher mode or if his inner mentor was just kicking in and he felt the need to try to set this punk straight.

"After all that has happened at this school lately, how could you possibly think that the prank would be funny!?"

"Chill man, I didn't mean anything by it. And what business is it of yours anyway?"

"I'm a teacher here, that what makes it my business. Now I want you to go straight to the principal's office and wait there until someone here can think of a suitable punishment." Dimitri's voice had gone ice cold and deadly calm. Which is why I think that Vic's face lost some of it's color and he went to do as he was told.

Dimitri was still fuming over Vic's stupidity so I went behind him to see if the girl was ok.

"Are you alright?"

"I...I...yes," She cried out, "He...he just scared me, that's all."

"Any idea why he did it to you or were you just in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"He...he asked...me out a few weeks ago, but I turned him down. He has a bad reputation."

"So I've heard." I muttered. I turned to look at Dimitri, who had calmed down and was looking down at us with a mixture of concern and concentration.

"I will see to it that Vic," He said it like it left a bad taste in his mouth "is severely punished for this, don't worry."

And that's when I saw it. The look in the girls eyes. She was smitten with Dimitri already. Huh, I guess it was only a matter of time before the rest of the girls in this school started to notice him.

"Thank you sir. I'm Alice."

"Mister Brown." Good he was keeping it formal. Not that I was worried, but I didn't want to get the poor girls hopes up.

"What no first name?" She said with a small smile. Well, she recovered quite quickly.

"I don't think it's appropriate for students to call teachers by their first names." Was all he said. Ha, he had tried that one on me as well, but it just didn't stick.

All of the students that were in the cafeteria, and some of the teachers, had come out to see what all of the commotion had been about and I could tell that Dimitri was aware of it.

"I will go and make a formal complaint, you should go and lie down." As he said this, some of Alice's friends came over to her to help her up and comfort her.

"Miss Hall." He said turning his attention to me for the first time in the conversation, "You are a witness, could you please come with me?"

"Of course sir." I said, slipping into my roll as obedient student and followed him towards to office building.

"Well that could have ended badly." I commented dryly as we walked side by side.

"That's putting it lightly, and do you think that it's a coincidence that Vic decided to looked exactly like a Strigoi to his practical joke?" Dimitri asked arching one eyebrow.

"No, but his motive doesn't surprise me, that guy isn't used to rejection."

"True and from what I could tell from my two minute meeting with him, he didn't seem to be smart, much less a criminal mastermind. I think that maybe he's just a pawn in this game."

"Too early to tell, but yeah, he doesn't strike me as the genius type either."

We walked in silence for a bit before I decided to break the tension in the air.

"SOOO, it looks like you have a new member in your ever growing fan club." I said with a little smirk.

"What? Who?...Wait, do you mean Alice?"

"Well DUH! Of course I mean Alice, she was looking at you with big puppy dog eyes back there. Like you had just saved her from a terrible fate instead of a stupid prank."

"But she doesn't even know my name," Dimitri argued. It always amazes me how oblivious he can be to the effect that his hotness can have on people.

"I didn't know your name when you first attacked me and took Lissa and me back to St. Vlads, but I was still checking you out the whole flight back." No matter how mad I was at him, there was no denying how much he had affected in such a short time.

He gave me a little smile and said, "Well I asure you that you weren't alone, you had the same affect on me." Another smile.

"But you have to admit that she was pretty." I made my face hard and mad as I said this to get a reaction out of him.

"But you were a special case! she is just a young girl, she means nothing to me I swear." He hurried to assure me.

I let out a laugh, "Don't worry Comrade I trust you, I was just teasing."

He let out a breath, "Quit doing that to me Roza." He growled, but it was playful sounding. And it made me want to reach up and kiss him right here. He must have read the look in my eyes because he whispered "later" to me as we got to the office building.

We told Miss Tess what had happened and she said that she would take care of it. We left the office and picked up our conversation where we left it in the cafeteria.

"Because of what happened just now, I'm not sure what kind of parties will be taking place, but maybe I can start a little get together or a slumber party with the girls in my dorm and get some info there."

"It would be good if you can, we need to know if he really is working for the Strigoi or if he was just making a poor excuse for a joke."

"Are you still going to scoop out what the teachers do when they are suppose to be keeping an eye on us?"

"Yes, but I think that after what just happened right now, they actually might just do their jobs tonight."

"Sounds good. Do you still want me to come by your room after to tell you what I found out?"

"Better make it tomorrow night. If it is a slumber party then you don't want to seem suspicious by leaving too early."

He was right, I might also miss out on some important intelligence if I bail. And besides, Dimitri and I had already said our goodbyes to each other before we left court. If we were going to make this assignment work we would gave to go longer than one day before sneaking into each other's rooms to "hook up" as the kids were calling it now.

"Sounds good. Now since we were rudely interrupted, how about we go and eat that dinner that you promised me?" I said with a huge smile on my face. It had the desired affect and Dimitri let out a big laugh.

"Oh Roza, always thinking with your stomach," He smiled at me and I instantly felt warm inside.

"Admit it, you love a girl with an appetite." Most of the girls my age were so strict with their diet and looking good. But I was lucky, I could eat as much as I wanted because with my life style, I could quickly burn it off. That and I didn't need to look good for guys. I already had the prefect one.

"I love you." He said and then did a quick sweep of the area before leaning down to give me a quick kiss on the lips.

"But it's would be less suspicious not to sit together. After what just happend outside with Vic, sitting with you would attract too much attention. And we had mostly covered everything that we needed to talk about already."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." As much as I hated to admit it though.

"I'll see you tomorrow at dinner, goodnight Roza." Another kiss and then he walked away.

"Oh you will he seeing more of me than you know Comrade." I muttered to myself before I followed him back to the cafeteria for dinner.

I walked back into the cafeteria and found Alex. We had been at the principal's office for about half an hour so most of the students have already had their dinner. So after going up to grab what was left, I sat down next to Alex.

"What was all that about?" She asked when I sat down.

"Well that jerk Vic decided that it would be funny to play a bad prank on a girl named Alice. He scared her half to death."

"Oh yeah, I saw her and some of her friends coming in here earlier. Is she ok?"

_Ok enough to flirt with my man._ I thought, instead I said, "She was a little shaken up when I saw her last." I made my face light up like I had just thought of a great idea.

"Hey you know what we should do? We should have an all girl slumber party tonight and bitch about Vic, that would make her feel better right?" I hoped that Alice knew the right people to make that happen. She was so friendly that she was probably friends with everyone.

"Hey great idea! I'll spread the word while you finish eating." And she got up and left. I wish that everything in this mission would go as smoothly as that just did.

**Wow Vic's a jerk hu. So do you think that Vic is working with the Strigoi?**

**Do you think that the new girls crush on Dimitri will be a problem?**

**What will happen at the slumber party?**

**And what ratting would you give Dimitri ASS 1 to 10**

**1 for flat as a tack too 10 for deliciously biteable :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all of your lovely reviews:) and as I predicted all of you went WAY over the 10 point option, but how wouldn't :P**

**Disclaimer: oops forgot the last one...awkward,Lol anyway I didn't own VA last chapter and I don't own it this chapter ether. **

_"Hey, great idea! I'll spread the word while you finish eating." And with that, she got up and left. I wish that everything in this mission would go as smoothly as that just did.  
_

RPOV

After I finished eating dinner, I went back to my room to get a shower and change into my PJs, which was a simple T- shirt and some shorts. Back home, I usually just wore one of Dimitri shirts and his boxers. But all of the girls in the room would be able to tell that it was a guys shirt with in one minute of me walking in the room. And I didn't need that much attention tonight. No, I needed to blend in and make friends, as well as get as much information as possible.

I had just gotten back to my room when I heard a knock at the door.

"It's open," I called out. I turned and saw Alex walk in and sit down on my bed.

"Just giving you a status update, I spread the word and we're all meeting in Alice's room in half an hour. Strictly BYO alcohol but chocolate and other junk food is shared and encouraged."

"Sounds like a blast." I said as I gathered up my shower stuff. "So how long have you been at this school?" I wanted to get some background information from her before I listened to anymore info she gave me about the school.

"About four years."

"Have students going missing ever been a problem before?"

"Not since the 1800's when this school was first opened."

"Really, what happened and how long did it go for?" If this had happened before then maybe history was repeating itself.

"You will probably hear this story tonight anyway, as it's one of the school's best scary story."

"Well, tell me now so I don't look like a scaredy cat when they tell it tonight." I half laughed. Truth was, I needed to hear this story from more then one source so I could find out how distorted the story had become over the years and repeated tellings.

"Ha ok, it was a few weeks after the school had been opened and everything had been going smoothly, but then one night one of the girls went missing in the middle of the night. Everyone asked why she was up after lights out and thought that she was just the first run away and soon forgot about her.

"But then it happened again, but this time everyone swore that she had been sleeping in her bed with all of the other girls in her doom. An investigation was launched but they never found anything. And finally, a third girl was taken, but instead of her just disappearing, the police found her body in the woods. And it was drained of blood.

"And cue the Dracula jokes?" I asked trying to keep the knowing look off of my face. This sure sounded like something a Strigoi would do.

"Yeah, but back then Dracula was a real problem and every sane person thought that he was hiding under their beds."

"They don't sound very sane to me." I said dryly.

"Back then, all of the sane people were walking around and accusing people of being witches and burning them at the stake, " She said as she started playing with her hair, "So if you didn't think that Dracula was out to get you, then you must have been in cahoots with him somehow. It was a very dark time." She touched her hair again, and that's when I remembered.

"They used to burn redheads at the stake didn't they?"

"Yes, for a while. Like I said, it was a very dark time. Anyway, so after they found the body, the school put on a full lock down on all of the female students so no more would be taken."

"Only the female?"

"So far, only the girls had been taken so they thought that the boys would be safe."

"But they were wrong."

"Yes, more boys started disappearing, then girls again, and more bodies started turning up drained of blood and no one knew what to do."

It was classic Strigoi behavior: stalk a place for a while and take one or two victims quietly, making sure it was all of one gender so the opposite gender would think that they were safe. And then start leaving evidence around the place to cause panic. When people panicked, things started slipping through the cracks and they could start taking more and more victims without people noticing. They would just think that all of them had left because of all the supposed kiddnapings.

"Why didn't they just close down the school?"

"Because most of the parents that could afford to send their children to a good school, were away at their jobs and couldn't be reached. And that's when _HE_ came."

"Dracula?"

"No, the vampire slayer."

"Vampire slayer? Like Van Helsing?"

"Yes, he came to the school in our darkest hour and stood outside the gates day and night until the principal asked him what he was doing here and he just said, "There's evil in this place and I'm here to get rid of it."

"And the principal let him stay, just like that? He could have been the mad man that was doing all of this!." I knew he wasn't, but still...

"At that point I don't think they really had much of a choice, anyway, he waited outside the gate day and night for almost a week and then he heard what he had been waiting for. A noise in the woods, so he loaded his silver tipped crossbow and walked forward."

"Isn't it supposed to be a silver stake?"

"Well apparently, crossbows work as well because after over an hour of fighting noise coming from the woods the slayer came out and announced that we were now safe and left."

"That's all? He didn't tell them what was out there, or how to protect themselves in the future?" Not that it would have mattered much. They probably still thought that garlic and holy water would work on vampires.

"No, but that's when that put up all of those gargoyles. I think that they were supposed to scare away any bad sprits or something.

"And there you have it, that's the schools famous legend. But I don't think that anyone thinks that it's real or someone would have started to take more precautions by now than getting the teachers to do midnight perimeter sweeps."

"Well in today's society, people don't go around believing in Dracula and of burning redheads at the stake, lucky for you." I smiled

"Oh you don't know how lucky. A friend of mine was doing a school project on redheads being witches and she found out that if she could get three mail council members to testify that I was a witch, then I could legally be burned at the stake. I'm serious, it's an actual law!"

She had to raise her voice over my laughing. "T...that's...that's just ridiculous...w...who would still do that?" I managed to get out.

"Well after she found out, SHE tried."

"That's some friend you had there."

"Naahh, it was all in good fun, everyone used to give me a hard time about my hair but never meant anything." She said with a big smile.

"Well thanks for enlightening me. I'm going to grab a quick shower and then track down some junk food to bring to the party. What room is it in?"

"The south dorm, room 46."

"I'll meet you there then."

As she left, I kept thinking about her story. It made sense, Strigoi were running free in the street until the guardians started getting organised enough to launch attacks and start wiping them out. And this "slayer" person sure sounded like the Guardian of Legend. He was the first one to figure out how to actually kill a Strigoi. He was the one who united the guardians into what we are today.

But that had been a long time ago. And now the Strigoi were back, but this time, I'm here. And I'm not alone. I picked up my phone and texted Dimitri.

Me: Comrade, just found out some interesting things about the school's history. How are things holding up on your end?

Dimitri: _Fine Roza, I just contacted Hans and let him know that we have settled in without trouble_

Me:If you can count a fake Strigoi attack without trouble.

Dimitri: _It's nothing to worry about. Did you get an invite to the slumber party?  
_  
Me: Yes, I'm on my way there now after I have a shower.

Dimitri: _Take pictures ;)_

Wow, did he really just send me that? I really WAS a bad influence on him.

Me: It wouldn't look good if someone found your phone and saw naked pictures of me on it :-*

Dimitri: _I'll delete them right after you send them I promise (puppy dog eyes)_

Me: I don't think that you can bring yourself to do that ;) and where has your supposed self control gone?

Dimitri: _It has a tendency to disappear when you're around._

An evil idea popped into my head.

Me: Ok Comrade, I'll send you a picture

I walked into the bathroom and stripped down to my bra and undies and bent down low so the camera on my phone got a good view of my cleavage and winked as I took the photo. I laughed to myself as I hit send and waited to his reply. I didn't gave to wait long.

Dimitri:_THAT'S NOT FAIR. You can't give me a sneak peek and then cut me off like that :(  
_  
Me: Sorry Comrade, but were supposed to be laying low. So no sneaking around for a while :(

Dimitri:_ I know you're right...I love you Roza  
_  
Me: Love you too Comrade.

I got in and out of the showers and got my secret chocolate stash out and took some for the party. I'm not sure what kind of information will be available but if I knew one thing from high school, it was that girls talked about everything. Which usually meant all about boys, but I'm sure I can steer the conversation in a good direction.

DPOV

Roza: Love you too Comrade.

I'm not sure what made me send her that text but I'm glad I did, and while I will do as I promised and delete the photo she sent to me, it will still be nice to just look at my beautiful Roza for a few minutes. Even though we worked together, we didn't spend as much time together as everyone thought that we did.

And that was fine, we had jobs to do and we were good at them. But when we had time off, we could openly be together. And when we we're apart, we could talk about the other with our friends. And most importantly, when someone came on to one of us, we could say that we were taken.

But here, we couldn't do any of these things. When I saw Roza walking down the hall, I couldn't just reach out and grab her around the waist and pull her in for a kiss. I couldn't tell the people I worked with about something funny and sweet she did when we talked. And most of all I couldn't go up to some guy that was flirting with her and tell them to back off.

Damn, this job was going to be a hard one to pull off. I know Roza was trying to see the lighter side of things and focus on the fun of sneaking around like old times and I loved her even more for it.

I sighed as I took one last look at the photo and made myself press delete. I have been on many tough missions before,and in some ways this one was easy'a because I had my Roza by my side. But at the same time MUCH harder,because I wasn't the only one gaining a "fan club"

I saw how all of the guys in that cafeteria eyes had followed Roza's every move the minuet that she set foot in it. And I know that once class starts on Monday that I will have to sit back and watch repeated attempts at guys flirting with her,and even though I _knew_ how much she loved me and that all the attention she was getting from the guys meant noting. I still couldn't help felling jealous. And I did _not _like it,I trusted my Roza with my life and had no doubts about what she would do if one of them made a move on her. It was_ them _I didn't trust_. Yes,_ have been on many tough missions before

but this one was really going to hit home.

**Oooooo Dimitri's getting jealous:P **

**scary story. Did you like it?**

**what do you think the girls will talk about at the slumber party ?**

**Rose sent Dimitri a dirty photo...did you like that?**

**How would you like it if Dimitri sent YOU a dirty photo? **

**Review and show me some love:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**ALL OF YOU NEED TO GO TO MY PROFILE AND READ WHAT I PUT UP!**

**I hope that you all like where I'm going with this story,review or PM me if you have any ideas:)**

**Disclaimer: _Mrs Dimitri Belikov,_****Mrs Dimitri Belikov,****Mrs Dimitri Belikov,...oops ha ha you weren't suppost to see that...uuuuu I don't own VA**

_I sighed as I took one last look at the photo and made myself press delete. I have been on many tough missions before, but this one was really going to hit home.  
_

DPOV

I put my phone away and made myself pay attention to the mindless chatter of the staff room. But I had started to get distracted by thinking about Roza again, but when I saw Miss Tess walk into the room, I made sure all my fantasies about Roza vanished and started paying attention to her like most of the other teachers were doing.

"Wow, not the reaction that I was expecting but I'll take it." She said with a laugh as everyone looked up from their conversations and waited.

"Ok, you all know what Victor did at dinner so there's no point in trying to down play it and what he did was unacceptable."

"Stupid is more like it! When are you going to just expel that boy already? He's caused nothing but trouble since the day he first came here!"

There was a mutter of agreement around the room. It looked like I wasn't the only one here to take a dislike to him and that was good. While all of the teachers here obviously hated him because he was disruptive and rude and probably a laundry list of other reasons here, my reason was something completely different.

I didn't like the way he was looking at my Roza when I saw him outside. Oh, there was plenty of other reasons as well. Like the way he mistreated woman and how he was torturing that poor girl because she had the good sense to turn him down. And I was pretty sure that he had a bad attitude towards his school work. But it was mostly about him looking at my girl like she was a prize to be won.

"Yes I agree, and next time he does something this stupid again, I will expel him. And I have told him that this is his last chance, and as punishment, I have given him a months detention and forced community service on the weekends."

Not a bad punishment for someone who lives for his free time and parties on the weekends. As long as I wasn't the one to get stuck with him on detention.

"Now, on a lighter note, I would like to introduce you all to our new physical education teacher Mister Brown." And she looked at me and smiled.

Everyone else in the room followed suit and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Clearing my throat, I decided to get this over with quickly.

"Hi, I'm Dimitri Brown. I'm from Russia as you can probably tell and I'm very happy to be working with you." I added a smile at the end because Roza always said that it lights up my face. Everyone mumbled their hi's and started making some small talk.

"So, how long have you been in the county?" Asked a woman that I didn't get the name of. She was tall and thin but looked sporty too. And she was pretty, with long, brown hair and bluey- green eyes. But no one could hold a candle to my Roza.

"A few years." I answered causally, best not to give to much information away to soon.

"And is this the first teaching job you've had?" She asked again with a smile a little TOO big...I would have to watch myself with this one.

"No, I worked part- time as a personal trainer at another private school before I decided that I wanted to expand my classes. But I will still be doing one on one training with a student here who wants to get a scholarship."

The sooner I get the word out that I will be spending a lot of time with Roza for official reasons, the better chance that people won't be noticing why we spend so much time in each others company.

"So are you here alone?" She asked with forced casualness, like she was just being polite and didn't really care about the answer.

I was tempted to lie and say that yes I was with someone, or better yet married. But then I would have to answer a lot more questions like why isn't my wife here with me and that still might not be enough to deter this woman.

"Yes, my family is back in Russia, but I came here for work."

"Well then, we're _very_ lucky to have you." Again with the smile. I decided to be a little rude to get her off my back earlier rather then later.

"I'm sorry, what was your name again?" I asked like her name wasn't worth me remembering. But instead of her getting offended, she laughed like it was a compliment. Like she was so beautiful that I had trouble remembering anything about her.

"Oh I'm Shatana, but everyone calls me Anna, and I refuse to believe that a good looking guy like yourself doesn't have at least a girlfriend."

I _really_ wanted to tell her yes, but questions would be asked. I decided to give her a half truth.

"There is this girl that I've been seeing, back in Russia, and I hope to make things work with her." That would eliminate there questions of why she never saw her around here.

She gave me a friendly smile...but there was something a little off about it. It was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. It was probably nothing.

"Long distance relationships can be tough." She wasn't going down without a fight.

"I know, but she's worth a shot." Was all I said before I pulled out my book and pretended to read until she went away. But I was sure that I saw her smile out of the corner of my eye.

RPOV

I knocked on the door and was met with a girl that I didn't know so I said, "Umm, hi I'm Rose. I'm Alex's friend."

"Oh yeah, she said that you would be coming around. Come in, I'm Sam." She smiled and let me in. Alice's room was like mine, two beds, a window and a bathroom on the side. But tonight she also had girls sitting all over the place filling the air with gossip and the smells of nail polish remover. I spotted Alex and walked over to sit next to her.

"Hey Rose! Everyone this is Rose, she's new but boy, she handled Vic like a pro." She announced to the entire room. And of course, I had everyone's attention just like that.

"So you met Sam." Alex said and she pointed to the black haired girl who opened the door. "That's Rebecca but everyone calls her Becca." And a girl with long, blond hair smiled at me. "And there's Katy, Maxine and..." She went on and introduced all of the girls to me. About 20 in total. I wonder how they all managed to fit in here.

"Well...what are you waiting for, an engraved invitation? Spill!" Said the girl with short black hair. Sam I think.

"Well, I had just gotten to my room and opened the door," I started sitting down and getting comfortable like I was just one of the girls, "and I find that total JERK Vicky making out on my bed with some poor unfortunate victim...I mean girl."

Everyone laughed. "VICKY!" Becca shrieked exploding into hysteria. "Victim" cried another.

Yep. I was in.

"Yeah and then she was all like "What the hell are you doing on my bed!" Alex butted in. "And Vic was all like, "It's called hooking up and unless you plan on joining us on the bed, you are interrupting it." And then Rose was all like-"

"Hey it's Rose's story, let her FINISH." Alice said. I was glad that she was feeling better, she was definitely looking like she was enjoying my story.

"Ok, so after I yelled at him and he said the thing about "hooking up" I told him that "I don't care what you call it, I want IT and you out of my room!"

"Well so would I, he is TOTALLY GROSS!" More squealing.

"I know, the last place I would want him was on my bed." Cried Katy.

"Well, I can think of a worse place for him to be..." Alex trailed off suggestively.

"AAHHH, Alex how could you say that!" Alice cried.

"Because it's true!"

"Would YOU want him any closer to you then that?"

"No, I was the one how turned him down DUH!

"Enough, I want to know what else happened!" Max said.

"Ha ok, so after I told him to get out, the girl he was with bailed pretty quick but he started getting up slowly and started to undress me with his eyes. And then he said, "It's really too bad you didn't want to join us sweet thing because even in what you're wearing now, I can tell that you have a rocking body." And then the creep winked at me!"

"Ewww." A chorus of girls shrieked "Did he really say that?"

"I swear it was his exact words."

"I'm not surprised at all," Said the Sam, "That guy is such a man whore"

"You would probably get like a bizilion STDs from just touching his arm!"

"That's what Rose said!, actually what she said was "Let's go, I don't really want to be in here so soon after that guy was here. And besides, I need to find out where to wash- and possibly burn- these sheets."

Another round of laughs, "Wow Rose, you're amazing."

"Well, it's not the first time I've had to deal with jerks at school, you should here about the stories I have about this real piece of work called Jesse Zeklos."

"Well save it for later, right now it's time to dish about Alice's knight in shining armor." Said a girl who's name I think was Lexy.

Oh boy, I had a feeling that this was about to head down a road that I didn't like.

"Oh you mean that hunk of a new PE teacher?!" Cried Alex.

"OMG, YES! Did you see how fast he moved!" Said Chloe? Why did all of thes girls look and sound the same!

I didn't think that it would be such a good idea to point out that I was right behind him. In fact, I think that they have managed to forget me altogether.

"Oh mama did I. Do you think that if I pretend to pass out in class he would give me mouth to mouth!" Said Becca.

"Well, it's definitely worth a shot! Do you think that he will be one of those dirty teachers that sleeps with his students? Because if he is, you can sign me up." Cried Katy. And suddenly I didn't like her as much as I did a minute ago.

"You don't even know him!" Cried Max "What if he's a total jerk that thinks woman only belong in the kitchen and in the bedroom?"

"I don't think he is." Chimed in Alex "After all, he is going to be giving special training to Rose for the sports scholarship thing that she's going for."

And all at once I had the whole room's attention again.

Three...two...one, "WHAT!" Cried the whole room. I slammed my hands over my ears to try in vain to block out all of the noise.

When it was safe, I took them away...but I wish I hadn't.

"You get to spend extra time with Mister Hotty!?" One of the blondes cried.

"Yes, but it's not too big a deal." I said, trying to down play it before they get too excited. "We will be working on sports stuff, like running,strength, hand and eye coordination and stuff like that. And it will be impossible to look good when I'm sweating like a pig." I added in my girliest voice.

The truth was that Dimitri had never cared that I was a sweaty mess, to him it just meant that I was working my hardest to be the best. And he told me that that just made him want me even more.

"Yeah, that really is a shame. But you will still get to look at him when he's showing you what to do, so you will still have a good view." Alice teased. But I could tell that there was more to it.

"Don't tell me that you have a thing for him already." I said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"It's not a THING! I just think that it was sweet of him to rush to my side so fast is all." She muttered under her breath.

"Oooooo, Alice is hot for teacher!" Sam cried and everyone, including me, laughed.

"Well you would have to be dead not to. Every girl...and some guys...with a pulse would think that he was hot."

"Yeah, we should take bets on how long he can last before the first girl either tries to hook up with him or declares her un-dieing love for him." Alex laughed.

Ok, I had had just about enough of all of these girls talking about my man like he was a piece of meat! He was more then just a hot bod. He was sweet and kind and caring and...too many things to list. Time for a topic shift.

"Well at least with him around, Vic shouldn't do as many stupid things. Where did he get the idea of dressing up like that anyway." I asked trying sounding casual.

"I heared that he got the idea from the internet, but I think that it was really out of the school's history book." Said Sam.

"Vampires in our school's history book?" I ask,evan even though I already knew the answer

"Oooo is it time for the scary story segment of our slumber party?" Asked Chloe.

"Yes it is so gather around kids." She said as one of the other girls got up and turned off the lights. Sam grabbed a flashlight and held it under her face and started telling the story.

"It was a dark and stormy night, in a galaxy far far away-" she began.

"It was not! Quit it with the Star Wars quotes." Said Becca as she grabbed the flashlight from Sam and started again.

"It was back in the 1800's-" she began. I listened intently to see if the story she told matched up with the one Alex told me.

"And that was when the school started finding the girls body." Becca continued.

"That's not the way I heard it," Piped up Katy. I looked over at her.

"And how do you think it went down?" Becca challenged.

"They didn't find the first body until the boys started disappearing!"

"No, they found the girls and that was why the boys thought that they were safe!" Agreed Sam.

"Whatever! After they found the first body they put the girls under house arrest-"

And on the story went. I listened but everything seemed to be the same as Alex told me. Until the end.

"And then the Slayer said that the Vampire Striga was dead."

"Wait! The vampire had a name?" I asked, and a name that sounded very similar to Strigoi.

"Yep, he was the head vamp or so legend said."

"So do you think that it was vampires that have taken the missing students around here?" I began.

"Naahh, there's no such thing as vampires, they were probably just trying to get some attention from their parents because they weren't hugged enough as a child." Max said as she waved it away.

"But the story said that they only went after girls in the beginning, do you know any boys that have gone missing now?" I had to find out if all of the students' blood could give Strigoi powers or just a certain age and gender.

"Mmmmm I think it's just been about five girls so far actually." said Alex is a quiet voice.

"Yeah, and all girls from back then and now are the same age, are you thinking psycho killer?" said Kayt.

"Well I sure don't want to walk around at night if I might be victim number six." I said trying to sound sincere, which I was. I was not in any hurry to be a Strigoi snack.

"Don't worry, if the legend is true then soon The Vampire Slayer will come and save us." Alex said trying to sound happy and lift up this conversation.

"Ooooo, do you think it could be that hot Mister Brown?" asked Katy.

Great, now we were back to how hot my boyfriend was.

"Anyway enough talk, time for some karaoke!" I shouted. I could seriously not handle anymore talk about how much these girls wanted to get closer to MY man.

"Oh yeah! Let's sing something out of pitch perfect!" cried out Becca.

"Hell no am I singing any Miley Cyrus!" Cried max.

And the night went on from there.

It was near 3am before some of the girls went to their own beds,but some just crashed on the floor. I decided to text Dimitri to see if he was still up. I know it had only really been about two days since we were together but I missed him.

Me: Hey Comrade, are you on perimeter watch?

Dimitri: _Just getting off it, how was the slumber party? Did you get any good intel?_

Me: A slightly different version then the one that Alex gave me, and that so far there have been five female victims around the same age, but nothing too solid.

Dimitri: _Anyway to find out their identities?_

Me: The school library should have newspapers with stories on the events.

Dimitri: _Good. I will start looking in the student's medical files to see if any of them have anything in common with the ones that went missing.  
_  
Me: And do you want me to find out if they were all part of some social club or had any other common interests?

Dimitri:_ I love it when you can tell what I'm thinking:)_

Me: I'm not just a pretty face you know;)

Dimitri: _Believe me I do;)  
_  
Me: Soooo, did you find out anything useful from the teachers?

Dimitri: _Aside from that the teachers don't have a clue about what's going on, no. But at least that means that they won't get in our way._

Dimitri: _Oh and one more stupid stunt and Vic gets expelled.  
_  
Me: Well that's good to hear:)

Dimitri: _Very_.

Me: This is going to sound super needy and probably whiny...but I miss you.

Dimitri:_ I miss you too Roza...where are you?  
_  
Me: In the south dorms. why?

Could he be thinking of what I'm thinking? I really hope so.

Dimitri: _Because my shift just finished and if you come down right now, I think we can get some alone time together...  
_  
Rose: IM ON MY WAY!

Everyone was already out like a light and if anyone asks me tomorrow where I went, I could just tell them that I went back to my dorm to sleep. I slipped out the door and went as quickly as I could down the stairs to the ground. I saw a shadow in the distance...was that him? I hoped so. I moved quietly through the night and as I got closer, I could make out that the figure in front of me was very tall...

and then suddenly something grabbed me from behind.

**So who grabbed Rose?!**

**What do you think the difference in the story's will mean?**

**And who thinks that it would be a good idea to pretend to pass out so Dimitri ****will give you mouth to mouth?**

**review and let me know;) **


	8. Chapter 8

Hello to you all:) so how many of you actually went and read what I put up on my profile like I caked last chapter?...yes that's what I thought. Now please go and read it...it's funny I promise:)

**And thanks for all of you lovely reviews,they were so funny at read:) enjoy**

**Disclaimer:_ I hart Dimitri,I Hart Dimitri,I hart Dim- "hay you again! Don't you have anything better to do spy on me? I suppose that you want the next chapter then uh? Well it's down there... No leave me to. My fantasies! Oh and I don't own VA  
_**

_I moved quietly through the night and as I got closer, I could make out that the figure in front of me was very tall..._

And then suddenly something grabbed me from behind.

  
RPOV

I didn't scream, I was trained better then that. Instead, I pulled my arm free and tried to elbow my attacker in their face. I didn't connect, but that wasn't my only goal. By struggling and making that move, whoever had me, instinctively loosened their grip on me in an attempt to not get hit. Once that happened, I freed myself and turned around to look at my attacker.

Who was laughing his head off.

"Why would you think that this was funny when this school had a history of girls disappearing in the middle of the night?" I cried. But that just makes him laugh harder.

"I'm sorry Roza...I didn't mean to scare you. But after you attacked me like that, I just couldn't help thinking about the time that I pretended to be a Strigoi for your field exams."

"Well, if you didn't mean to scare me then why did you grab me from behind?" I asked as I once again failed to raise one eyebrow.

"I just wanted to hold you. After all, I told you to meet me down here. I thought that you would know it was me."

"Well you're just lucky that I didn't scream, otherwise half the school would be down here wondering what you're doing groping the students." But as I said it, it actually sounded like a good idea. Dimitri apparently thought so too because he gave me a very heated look as he came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you too Roza, even if it only has been about two days and we have spent only a few hours apart."

"Are you making fun of me Comrade?" I teased. It was unlike me to admit such a thing, but after the night I just had I think that I deserved some alone time with my sexy Russian.

"No, on the contrary, I think it's wonderful that you finally let down your guard enough to tell me things like that."

He was looking deeply into my eyes and I could literally feel the tender moment growing.

So naturally I had to ruin.

"So if letting down my guard is a good thing now, what do I win?"

"Mmmmm, how about a very inappropriate kiss from your new teacher?" He teased.

"You know I've had those before, and there usually quite good." I teased back.

"Oh Roza, what am I going to do with you?"

"Well I happen to like your previous suggestion that involved an inappropriate kiss, but if you have another idea that also involves us getting physical with each other then I'm all ears."

But instead of giving me any more suggestions, he just leaned in and gave me a VERY inappropriate open mouthed kiss. I moaned as I pressed myself closer to him and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as his hand roamed freely around my body.

His lips slowly left mine as he trailed kisses down my neck making little noises as he did so. Which just turned me on more, so I started nibbling on his ear lobe, and I felt his responsive shiver.

"Oh Roza, I could live a thousand years and never find someone who makes me feel the way that you do." He softly muttered into my hair as he held me close.

"Right back at you Comrade, I bet that I could search all over Russia and never find another man as good as you."

He pulls back enough so he can look me in the eyes. "All of Russia? So no other country meets your standards?"

"Nope! You have officially ruined me for any other accent, it's Russian or nothin for me from now on."

"Well, it's good to know that I've made such a lasting impression on you."

"We already went over this in the principal's office remember? Considering that you're SUCH a good influence on me, of course you would leave an impression."

"And to think that at first I thought that I was wasting my time trying to train you."

"Well I'm pretty sure that now you think that it was one of the best decisions that you've ever made, correct?"

"Without a doubt." And then he was kissing me again. And again I was completely lost in it. I wish that it didn't have to end, that we could just stay here locked in each others arms.

But unfortunately reality chose that exact moment to come in and crush my dreams.

"I see you two over there and you have exactly one minute to get out of here and back to your dorms before I report you." A voice from the shadows called out. I immediately jumped out of Dimitri's arms and looked around for whoever spotted us.

"That's Mister Pots, he was my night watch replacement." Dimitri whispered to me.

"Do you think he saw our faces?" I ask slightly panicked, we couldn't afforded to have our cover blown so early into the mission.

"No, he said to get back to our dorms." Dimitri says as he led me away from our would be whistle blower with the flash light. "He thinks that we were just a couple of students breaking curfew, nothing to worry about."

We walk in silence for a few minutes until Dimitri led me to an abandoned corner outside my dorm room building.

"We had better say our goodnights now, we have work to do tomorrow." Dimitri says as he pulls me close for one last kiss.

"I'll do some more bonding with the girls tomorrow and tell you if I find anything good."

"Ok, I'm going to tell Miss Tess that I want to start having morning training sessions with you so we can stay in shape while we're here and so we can freely share information with each other with out people questing why were together."

"Just like old times huh Comrade?"

"Yes," And he leaned in for one more soft kiss, "Only this time it will be much easier without the constant need to touch you and hold you close." He muttered.

"Right back at you, it was so unfair of you to have such a hot bod and expect me to keep my hands to myself in our training sessions."

A smile showed up on his face while he said, "Well, you still will have to contain yourself, " He then leans even closer and says, "But this time I have nothing against holding PRIVATE training sessions with you."

Ooo, the things that this man does to me, "I believe I would like to sign up for all of those classes Mister Brown." I say slightly breathless.

"I'm sure that something can be arranged."

We look at each other for a long time before Dimitri gives me a little squeeze around the waist and quietly leaves.

Maybe this mission wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

Monday

I looked at myself in my new uniform in the bathroom mirror. It didn't look as bad as it did on the hanger. And with my curves, I actually made it look kind of GOOD!

Pleased with this turn of events, I walked out of my room and knocked on Alex's door across the hall. She opened the door and her eyes widened.

"HEY! How come you look good in the school uniform and I don't?!"

"Just lucky I guess."

Truth was, she didn't look half bad herself. While not as gifted me in the breast area, she still filled out the top nicely. And she had a small waist that led out into nice hips. All in all she was a nice hourglass figure and would earn more then one look from passing guys.

"Whatever, ready to start the day?" She asked WAY to happily. I think that she was actually bouncing on her heels a little.

"How much coffee have you had already?" She was worse then Sydney.

"I don't drink coffee." She said with a straight face.

"Wow, what drugs are you on then because no one it this happy on a Monday morning unless they are either on a coffee high or they got lucky last night. So unless there's something that your not telling me-"

"Oh shut up and start walking already I'm hungry!"

"Now _that's_ a reason to be happy in the morning." I said happily as we made our way to the cafeteria. We walked in and I started searching for Dimitri with my eyes without even realizing it. But it didn't matter because he wasn't here. He must have eaten earlier and was setting up equipment in the school gym.

So I loaded up my plate with bacon and eggs and sat down with Alex.

"Ok so we have gym first up which is good because it's not so hot in the mornings and we won't get as hot and sweaty. And then we have-" Alex kept talking about our time table as we finished eating, but my mind instantly went to thinking about how Dimitri would think I looked in my uniform now that I was actually wearing it.

When the bell rang, we got up and walked into the gym for our first lesson of the year.

DPOV

Everything was in place. I would make them run a few laps as a warm up and then I would split them up into teams to do some exercises and monitor them to see what kind of shape they were in.

The bell rang and shortly after, students started filing in. I didn't know any of them and it didn't really matter because I was here on a mission, so I didn't really pay much attention to who was in my first class. Until Roza walked in.

RPOV

I saw Dimitri's jaw drop as I walked in and couldn't resist a little smile and wink in his direction. He stayed open mouthed for a few more seconds and then shook himself out of it. Once everyone was here Dimitri started his no doubt prepared speech.

"Good morning to you all. I'm Mister Brown and I'm your new physical education teacher, if you have any questions about anything please don't hesitate to ask."

"I have one," A pretty blond girl that was wearing way to much make up for a Monday morning gym class called out.

"Yes?" Dimitri asked.

"Are you single?!'"

Every girl burst out into giggles and a few guys snickered. And I swear that Dimitri blushed a little. He is just too adorable.

"That's not the kind if question that I was talking about."

"Is that a yes?" This girl was not taking the hint.

"Ok enough questions. I want everyone to change into there sport uniforms and be back here in five minutes." He said using his "mentor voice" and as usual, it had the desired affect because everyone scattered to change.

I hid my laughter as I got up and _very_ deliberately waited until I had Dimitri's eye to turn around and give my hips just the right amount of swing as I walked away.

Maybe this uniform wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

DPOV

I unclenched my fist and took a shaky breath after Roza and all of the other students went to the locker rooms to change. I couldn't believe it, it was too unfair. Trying to keep my hands to myself was hard enough when Roza was in her normal clothes. But Roza in a school girls uniform was almost impossible!

It looked normal when it was just on the hanger, but on Roza's sexy body it was transformed into my wildest fantasy. I had to practically tear my eyes away from her when she walked into the gym. I don't know how I was going to handle having to see her in that outfit every day for who knows how long without giving into my need to stroke my hands all over her.

But for now I would just have grind my teeth and find some way to deal with it...and have _LOTS_ of cold showers in the mean time.

RPOV

"Can you believe how hot he is!?" A girl squealed as we were getting changed. Great, after last night this was exactly what I needed to hear.

"Oh mama, I thought that people were exaggerating when they said that he was slap yourself in the face hot, but boy did he live up to his reputation." said another. I was going to have to get ear plugs if this kept going.

"Ooo I'm going to pretend to pull a muscle and ask him if he would massage it for me." Said yet another girl.

I know that we woman are good at multitasking but were these girls even getting changed, or were they too busy talking about how hot my boyfriend was?

"Hey if that works let me know, I would try that if it got me close to him."

_That's it._ "You know he's probably gay." I said to no one in particular.

"What! Why?" Random blond girl from before asked.

"Well think about it, he's smoking hot right? Do you think that the school would hire someone that hot to teach a class that involves a lot of physical activity and contact with teenage girls if he was straight?"

_Dimitri was going to kill me for this_.

"Well...yeah...but Miss Tess wasn't thinking about his hotness when she hired him, she's like, ancient. Way too old for a hotty like him." Blondy said once again. And I officially don't like her now.

"Maybe, but did you see how ripped he was?" I tried again. The sooner that I got the word out that he wasn't interested in girls, the sooner that all the gossip about him would stop. And for my sanity's sake, I needed that to happen.

"Oh boy did I! Yummy!" Another girl squealed.

"Exactly, gay guys always have hot bods because they work out so much. I bet he's going to keep quiet about it because he doesn't want anyone to know."

And because I know Dimitri better than anyone else I said, "Just you wait, I bet that if you ask him that single question again he will make up some story about a long distance girlfriend that he's trying to make it work with."

I was pretty sure that that was the lie that Dimitri would go with to discourage women and girls flirting with him.

"Good idea, it will be a test, thanks new girl." Said blondy as she bounced away in her short shorts.

It was going to be a long day.

**So Rose looks good in her uniform uh? how do you think Dimitri will handle that?**

**Dimitri's fans are getting bold,what do you think Rose will do to evan out the playing field?  
**

**And what is this about Dimitri being gay?**

**Review and I will update faster:) **


	9. Chapter 9

**So many reviews! You like me,you really lick me:) so the best review was from RoseLissaBelikova with :THIS STORY IS...AWESOME! OK, OK, fangirl moment over. **

**The rumor about him being gay is hilarious. I wanna read Dimitri's reaction when it gets all around the school. And maybe some Dimitri being jealous next chapter?**

Anyways, great chapter! I'm so excited for the next one. :D Update fast please! Virtual Rose doughnuts if it's before Wednesday ;)

**Well its Tuesday were I am so give me! Lol here it is**

**Disclaimer:me no owny Vampire Academy **

"_Good idea, it will be a test. Thanks new girl." Said Blondy as she bounced away in her short shorts. It was going to be a long day.  
_

RPOV

After a WAY too long class where all of the girls had sudden shortness of breath and continuous pulled muscles and an equally way too long math class (but for very different reasons). Alex was right, Miss Cross was a real piece of work. It was finally lunch time.

"Whoa slow down, the food here isn't _that_ good!" Alex cried out behind me as we made our way to the cafeteria.

"Well I'm hungry!" Was all I said. And for anyone who knew me for more than three days, that statement would be followed with "You're always hungry" and they'd be right. But for once my need to get food wasn't in relation to the growling noises my stomach made.

I needed to get some samples of the food that they served here and send it back to Sydney so she can analyze everything. But the food here was only one of many options for the reason that the student's blood was different.

I walked up to the people that served the food and put on my most disarming face and said, "Excuse me?"

"Yes dear, what can we do for you?" The lunch lady said in a nice voice.

"Well I have a very strict diet and I have a few questions about the food here."

"Ask away, I've been serving here for ten years so I know all there is to know."

_Perfect_. "Where does the food come from?"

"Well, all of our fresh food is home grown, but some of our products are from over seas."

"And do you get it directly from the source? Or is there as special shipment that comes to the school?"

"Why would that make a difference?"

"I...read an article where they set apart the good quality food and all the rest was sent to schools, is that true?"

"Oh heavens no! The food is ordered and a truck is loaded and brought straight here."

So it wasn't likely that some one was tempering with it outside of campus...

"And how do you treat the food once you get it?"

"We wash the fruit and vegetables thoroughly and then we refrigerate them until we need it."

"Wash them with what?"

"A mix of water and vinegar for freshness and hygiene."

"And is it only the kitchen staff that have access to it?"

"Yes, and in case you have any other conspiracy theories, we have surveillance so I don't think anyone is sneaking in here at night and spiking your brownies. Any more questions?"

I put my sweet angel face back on and said, "No, that's all for now." And walked off to the line.

I loaded up my tray with one of everything available and walked back to my table.

"Wow! Are you really going to eat all of that!?" Alex asked sounding astonished.

"Nah, but I like midnight snacks so I will save some of this for later." She looked at me like I was crazy but didn't comment any further.

We ate in silence for a while until some of the girls from the slumber party came over to sit with us.

"Hey guys, anything good happen yet on the hot teacher front?" Asked Sam, who was enjoying watching everyone falling over themselves to get Dimitri's attention _way_ too much. It was like a sport to her with the winner being the girl who does the craziest thing to get noticed. But at least she wasn't one of them.

"Yeah, almost every girl in Mister Brown's first class tried to get him to show them the proper way to do the exercise by getting him to touch their hands. And this one girl tried to get him to feel her leg muscle to see if she "pulled it" after only about five minutes of working out and one girl...I think her name was Hannah, wanted him to take her pulse by putting his ear to her chest if you can believe it!"

"Wow, all of that in only his first class? Forget taking bets on how long he can last here before the first girl tries to hook up with him or declares her un-dieing love for him, we should start taking bets on how long he can last here before the first girl attacks him!"

All of the girls laughed at that and I made myself do it to. It could only last so long...

"But that's not the best part," Alex continued since she had the entire table's attention, "There's a rumor going around that the only reason that Mister Brown is so buff is because he's gay, so-"

"WHAT!" Cried Becca.

"No way." Said Lexy.

"Well if he is, I wouldn't mind trying to turn him." Smiled Katy. _Oh NO she didn't!_

"ENOUGH," shouted Sam, "I want to hear the rest."

"Ok, so Rose said that if he really was gay he wouldn't want to come out about it so soon. So she told a girl that she thought and I quote,

"I bet that if you ask him that single question again he will make up some story about a long distance girlfriend that he's trying to make it work with."

"No way!" Said...Max?

"Yes way," Continued Alex "So the girl went out there and actually did it!"

"Your kidding!" Gasped Blond one and Blond two.

"And you will never guess what his answer was!" And with those words she paused.

"Well? Don't keep us in suspense, _spill!"_ And Sam actually threw part of her muffin at Alex. I knew I liked that girl for a reason.

"Ok, so he said "Not that it's any of your business, but I have a girlfriend back in Russia and we are trying long distance.""

"Sounds like a line to me." Declared Max.

"Yeah, I bet that he's either gay like Rose said or he's just afraid of being attacked by a bunch of fan girls." Agreed Sam.

"Hay! Don't diss fan girls, I am one!." Said Hannah.

"For who?"

"One Direction." Hannah said proudly.

"What! How could you listen to that cr-"

And the lunch went on from there.

-

DPOV

Ughhh, that was a LONG day. And coming from me, that was saying something. I was a trained guardian. I could go two days straight without sleep and only limited food and water. I could handle vicious Strigoi attacks and go head to head with the best guardians that the Academy had to offer...

I even survived the infamous Rose Hathaway!

But spending the day trying to teach a bunch of human girls Physical Education when all any of them wanted to do was see me take my shirt off (one of them had actually tried it!) had left me exhausted. And on top of everything else I had gotten barely any time with my Roza. It was to dangerous to see each other to much outside of class. And I couldn't even find a minute to myself with all if those girls after me, let alone find some quiet time with Roza.

But that wasn't important now. What was important was the mission. Today was my first day of teaching and it was also the first day that I had eaten lunch in the teachers lounge and the food that we got _was_ different than what the students got.

Staff also got the option of ordering food off campus and making it themselves in their rooms. So if the reason for the students blood giving Strigoi powers was food related, then between me and Roza, we had enough to get it tested. And I also knew what our next task would be. I got out my phone.

Me: Roza, I got the teacher's food and told Hans where to pick it up. Leave what you have by the gate near the big oak tree.

_Roza: Got it. So the teachers DO get different food. Do you think that means that one of them might be in on whatever it is?_

Me: It's too early to rule it out as a possibility but we should keep our eyes open. I also found out that in three months, the school will be receiving there third batch of their annual flu shots.

_Roza: What! Your not supposed to get more than one of those things a year! Why would they be about to get their third batch? How long ago was their second?_

Me: I checked, only last week. And the one before that was three months ago. It's too soon to tell but I would bet Han's ridiculous pay check that whatever's in those needles is the reason for whatever is making the student's blood so different.

_Roza: Getting mystery shots every three months definitely counts as suspicious. But we should also get a sample of the student's blood now so we can compare it with what it says in their medical files. And I would also bet Han's pay check that Sydney will be able to tell us EXACLY what chemicals have changed.  
_  
Me: Good idea. But how do we get their blood?

_Roza: Well DUH! Just tell the school that you need a vile of all of your student's blood to test them for some sports related reason...believe me you will get NO trouble getting the girls to sign up for it if you promise to hold their hands while it happens.  
_  
Me: Good idea...but do I sense some hostility?

_Roza: You're darn right you do! Do you know what I've had to go through at lunch today with you and your hot bod being the center of every topic?_

Well, I guess I'm not the only one.

_Flashback_

I was sitting in the gym before my fourth period boys class started and I was glad for it. All morning I had to deal with all of these annoying girls that would do anything to get my attention. It would be nice to have some boys to teach, at least they would be interested in what I was teaching and not the way my body was moving.

"Oh man, did you see that pretty little thing in the cafeteria this morning?" I looked up and saw a group of boys had just walked in. They were early so I let them be for now and went back to my notes.

"Did I! I never knew that the school uni could look so good until she put it on."

"Yeah, so just imagine how good she would look taking it off." And they all laughed.

"And did you see her legs? They just go on for miles."

I knew that voice...I looked up and sure enough. It was Vic and a group of his friends.

"Just you wait, I bet I can get into her pants in a week." Vic sneered. I really didn't like that guy. And I felt sorry for whatever girl he was talking about.

"Whatever man, you're all talk." His friend said.

"No really, you should have seen her looking at me when I was on her bed with whatever her name was that I was making out with. She saw what my body could do and she liked it." Vic said and I froze.

Was he talking about...

"From what I heard she yelled at you to leave her room." A diffident friend said

"She's just playing hard to get, that bitch is mine."

I clenched my jaw and had to make myself NOT throw my clip board at his face. How DARE he talk about my Roza like that!

"Man I would like to bend her over a desk and-"

"If you all have time to sit around and talk offensively about women then you have time to run laps before class. I want five rounds of the gym at jogging speed, NOW!" I all but yelled at them. But it was better then going over there and punching them in their faces.

End Flachback  


Me: Well it's the same for me. I swear these students think that I'm deaf with the way that they talk around me. Vic and some of his friends were talking about you in class today and it was all I could do not to go over there and change his gender.

_Roza: Ha, I wouldn't have minded;) _

Me: :) So I will talk to Miss Tess about the blood while Sydney analyses the food. We should also look at the ventilation and make sure that it's not something that they are putting in the air.

_Roza: And the water. It wouldn't be the first time in history that someone poisoned the water source to take over.  
_  
I was stunned.

Me: Did you actually listen to me when I gave you all those lectures about war and tactics?

_Roza: Of course I did:) but I only listened about half the time because I was too buzy listening to your hot accent;)  
_

Me: Now THAT sounds more like you:)

_Roza: Glad you approve. Good night Comrade I love you;)  
_  
Me: I love you too Roza:)

I put my phone down and sat back in the couch to try to relax before my perimeter shift.

"You look like you've had a hard day."

I opened my eyes and saw that Shatana had walked into the staff room and sat down opposite me. Great, I was not in the mood to be flirted with.

"Hello Shatana." I said simply.

"It's Anna and don't worry, you're the new toy that all of the girls want to play with right now but they will get over you. When I first came here six months ago, you wouldn't believe how many young men's heads I turned, but now they are all after that pretty young thing that came the same day as you."

She wasn't trying to flirt with me? Finally! Now maybe I could get some peace in the staff room.

"I hope your right, I don't think I can deal with all this attention for long."

"You'll be fine. Now I came here to tell you that the other PE teacher that you were supposed to be working with has taken sudden ill and that for the next few months I will be her replacement."

Uh oh...This was not good.

"Miss..." Damn! I forgot her name again.

"Ha you and your memory. Miss Zerao, and yes I know Shatana Zerao is a pretty weird name. That's why I want everyone, even some students, to call me Anna. Anyway, I realize that I came onto you a little strongly the other day so I wanted to assure you that as long as we are working side by side in PE, I won't try anything. Scouts honor."

I doubted that. But maybe if I pretend to be on board with her idea she actually MIGHT behave herself. Oh Roza was _not_ going to like this.

"I will hold you to that." I warned. I had had enough of being flirted with.

"Shake on it." She extended her hand and I shook it.

I had a bad feeling about this.

**Oooo what is Shatana goal?**

**will Dimitri get jealous of Roses new fan club?**

**And what will Dimitri do when he finds out that Rose is spreading the rumour that he's gay? **

**Review we and let me know:)**

**And sereusly! Look at what I did to my profile and tell me what you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry to do this to you but I need to ask you all a question. Now a lot of you are asking me to turn up the heat and make Dimitri show Rose EXACLY how wrong she is about him being gay. **

**I need to keep this story rated T so everyone can see it. If I change it to M then the website berries it away so you nee people won't see it:(**

**So what I want to know is would you all be okay if I kept the story T but put in some carefully Marked M scenes? ,and if so how detailed would you like them?**

**or would you like me to make the for play detailed and skip over the act it's self? **

**Tell me what you think,I won't be mad:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**SO sorry for making you wait so long! But here it is. Now most of you were ok if I put in a few M seen,but incase any of you are worried I won't be doing many. I will mostly do a bunch of flirting and stick to the plot.**

**next chapter I did add an M seen but it's well market and I left an AN to tell you more. PLEASE don't stop reading!**

**and yeah ****Disclaimer: I don't own anything,lest of all VA**

_"Shake on it." She extended her hand and I shook it._

I had a bad feeling about this.  


DPOV

It had been a week since Roza and I had started here and I had finally gotten the go ahead to give Roza special training sessions. There had been a lot of talk about a male teacher spending time alone with a female student and doing such physical activities, but on the grounds that it was for her scholarship and that I hadn't selected her myself, Miss Tess hadn't seen a problem with it.

It was 4:45am on a Monday morning and I had just gotten to the gym. I had checked out this area when I first came here and there was no security cameras so Roza and I would be able to do some full contact sparing.

I had just finished laying out the training mats when Roza walked through the door. We hadn't had much alone time together so I wasn't the least bit surprised that Roza - after a quick look around to see that we were alone- came straight into my arms and gave me a deep and passionate kiss.

"I missed you." She muttered against my lips and gave me a soft peck on the lips again.

"Mmmm, I missed you too. How are you going? Are you fitting in ok?" I know I didn't need to worry because Roza was more then capable of looking after herself, but I couldn't help it.

"Please Comrade, you know how well I fitted it at St. Vlads. Everyone loves me."

"I know...but I still worry."

She gave me a smile and then wrapped her arms around me and held me close. We stood like that for a few minutes until she pulled away with a slightly sad look on her face.

"I guess we should start training. We need to keep our skills up." She said.

I nodded and we set off to work.

We went outside and did a few laps around the school as a warm up and then moved into some strength training. And to finish, hand to hand combat.

We circled around each other looking for an opening. I noticed that Roza had dropped her guard on her left hand a bit, so before she could do anything about it, I moved toward her and went for an uppercut that landed on her rib cage...or it was supposed to.

It was an act and Rose caught my fist and put a lock on my arm so I couldn't move and then she took my feet out from under me and before I knew it I was pinned.

"Forgot all of your legendary moves Comrade?" She teased as she leaned closer to me so her hair fell over her face and down to mine.

"No, I just didn't expect you to bait me like that." I said with a leveled voice, but I couldn't stop thinking about how close she was and the fact that I could see just a little down her top.

"You should have known better then to take the obvious kill Comrade, that was one of the first things you taught me."

"Mmmm, well right now I would like to teach you something else." And before she could stop me, I shifted my weight and rocked my hips and flipped her over so she was on her back and I was the one on top.

"Well, isn't this cosy." Rose said with a wicked smile. I answered with my own as I leaned down and furiously kissed her.

She moaned into my mouth and I let her get her hands free so she could wrap them around my neck and pull me closer. I flicked my tongue out across her lips and she granted me access. Our tongues danced with each other while our hands freely roamed the other's body.

But all to soon, I had to stop us. I was getting far too "excited" and if I didn't stop now it would be very awkward to walk around very soon.

"It's getting late and we can't afford to be seen." I muttered across her lips as I was giving her little kisses across her face.

"I know -aaahhh," she started but trailed off as my lips brushed across a sensitive part on her neck. Then with one more kiss, I pulled back. I got up and pulled her up with me and as we walked to the door, we straightened up our clothes to make ourselves more presentable.

"Have you found out anything new?" I asked her trying to get my mind and my body off of how amazing it felt to be close to her.

"I'm expecting to get the results for the food back from Sydney soon, but other than that not much. I got a sample of the water but I can't tell if anything is wrong with the air. I asked Sydney to send me something that could test the air so we can tell it whatever "it" is, is air born. You?"

"I've looked over all of the students' files, especially the missing ones, and I can't find any abnormalities. Nothing that would suggest that their blood is in anyway different from anyone else's. But I did request those blood tests that you mentioned and we should be able to get the go ahead by the end of the month."

"Leaving us with two months until we can get a sample of the mysterious flu shots." Rose continued following my train of throught.

We only had a few minuets left until we would have to leave this room and be student and teach again so I decided to hurry up and ask my question.

"Has _VIC_ been giving you any more trouble?" I said with to much emphasis on his name.

"Naahh and if he does then I can handle a pansy like him." She said waving it away.

"Well, be sure to tell me if he starts saying things to you or bothering you ok?"

She gave me a sweet look - and then froze, and a look I couldn't place crossed her face.

"Dimitri, you...your not jealous are you?"

"Of him? Not a chance...I just don't want him hanging around you."

And then Roza let out a loud and beautiful laugh.

"You are! You're JEALOUS!"

I didn't say anything, but I didn't have to.

"Oh silly Comrade," Roza cooed after she recovered from her laughing fit and leaned in close to me and said, "You have nothing to be jealous of. No one could ever take your place."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her even closer to me. "I'm not worried that you will leave me for him," That thought was too ridiculous to entertain. "I just don't like what he says around you and every time I see him smile and wink at you in the halls, I have to fight the urge to punch him."

Huh, maybe I was a little jealous after all.

"Well you're not the only one, but don't worry, I can handle him." She said as she snuggled closer to my chest. But then she looked up and locked eyes with me.

"What about you? Has you're fan club lost any members?"

I made a face and said, "Sadly no." And then I remembered something important. "Listen Roza, I was supposed to be working with another teacher for my PE class, but she won't be able to make it."

"And you telling me this because...?"

I swallowed, I knew that look. "It's nothing to get worried about but... the school has picked a substitute."

"And would this substitute happen to be a pretty young woman who has the hots for you?" Rose asked in a dangerously cold voice.

"She flirted with me when we first met," I could see that Roza was not happy about that so I hurried to finish "But she promised to behave while we work together, so you have nothing to worry about."

"And do I know this teacher?"

"Miss Zerao, but you might know her as Miss Anna."

"She's very pretty." Again with the cold voice, I decided to warm her up a bit. I bent my head down and gave her a _very_ hot kiss and we were both gasping for breath by the end of it. I leaned close so my lips were touching her ear.

"You don't have anything to worry about. Miss Anna means nothing to me,I love only you and that will never change."

"I know, I trust you,"she said and pulled back a little but "It's _HER_ I don't trust, what if she tries something?"

"Then I will reject her like I have with all of the other girls in my class..." As soon as the words left my mouth I knew they were a mistake. And I could see Roza's eyes flash with anger and possession.

But before she could say anything, my watch on my wrist beeped. I had set it for when students would start coming into the gym.

"Roza, I love you. So you will never have anything to worry about ok?" I hoped she said yes. We got so little time together that I didn't want to part on bad turns. Luckily, she did.

"Yeah I know. Sorry, I just get a little angry when girls come up to you in short shorts and flirt with you and I can't do anything about it." Just then a student came in the room wearing head phones and oblivious to the world around him.

And then Roza put on a very evil smile and I started to get scared. When she wore that smile, it was time to run.

"So that's why I started the rumour that you're gay." And she turned around and sprinted to the door.

"You _WHAT?!_"

But she was already gone.

**OOO things are getting good!**

**Rose finally told Dimitri the rumour that she was spreading. How will Dimitri react?  
**

**what will happen with Dimitri and Miss Zerao working together,will she behave herself like she promise?**

**And could YOU behave yourself if you were alone with Dimitri?**

**review and let me know what you think;)**

**And don't hate me for the M seen. I won't do many I promise:) **


	12. Chapter 12

**For thous of you who actually read this,I have made a decision about the M seen. And you will read about in in the following chapter. Thank you to all of you who read this story. Your reviews really brighten up my day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA. If I did then I wouldn't be flipping burgers on school holidays **

_"So that's why I started the rumor that you're gay." And she turned around and sprinted to the door._

"You WHAT?"

_But she was already gone. _

RPOV

It was the last period of the day and I had successfully avoided Dimitri all day. He was not going to be happy about me spreading that gay rumor, but what was I supposed to do? Watching all of those girls drool over him all day was too much to take. And he might even thank me soon when all of the girls stop harassing him.

I walked into my Russian language class which was taught by our secret contact Mister Hines. Since I was early, I walked up to him and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Rose Hall." I said with a big smile. His eyes lit up with recognition at my cover name.

"Ah yes, Miss Hall, I've been told that you have a special interest in my class." Hans must have told him about Dimitri.

"I'm happy to have you. Please stay after class and we can go over some of the finer points that you want to learn."

Translation: stay after class so we can compare notes on what you've found so far and what he could help with.

"Sure, that would be great." I then sat down and took out my notebook and started writing down the things he had up on the board. I hadn't payed much attention to any other of my classes because me being here was just a cover. But this class actually meant something, it was a way of getting closer to Dimitri and his family, which I already considered as my own.

After everyone had left I got up and went over to Mister Hines' desk. He looked up at me, but not as happy as before.

"What have you found out so far?" He asked.

"Not much sadly. We have sent food and water to be tested and we're working on a way to test the air. But what we really need to know is why the school is receiving so many flu shots? The school has been having them every three months for half the year. Why?"

He gave me a slightly sadder look than before and said, "That's what I was hoping you could tell me. I'm not sure what it is but it's hurting my students and we need to put a stop to it."

"Do you think it's possible that any teachers here might be in the league with the Strigoi?" I still hadn't ruled it out yet as there were a lot of unhappy teachers here.

"Sadly there are many candidates for that. But no one stands out. If you looking for traitors then I would look to the vice principal Mister Drake. I don't like the way he operates. He always has something going on."

I hadn't looked into him yet. In fact, this was the first that I've heard of him. "Thanks, I'll do that."

He gave me a much brighter smile now and said "I also WOULD like to talk to you about class related things. I understand that you wish to learn conversational Russian to better understand your partner and fit in with his family, so I would like you to take this-"

And he picked up a book. I looked at it and saw that the cover was written in both Russian and English.

"That's something to help you. It's a special book. Reading it will help the language to sink in more."

I flipped through the book and saw that it was indeed a special book. Every line it had was written twice. The first line was in English and the line under it was in Russian. And it was spaced so it was very easy to read.

"Thank you! This is perfect." I said truly excited for the first time that I could remember about reading.

"Please come to me if you have any questions about Russian or the mission. I'm here to help."

I smiled and said good bye as I walked out the door.

DPOV

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it. How could she do this to me? Didn't she trust me around my students? I mean fair enough, I was now in a very committed relationship with one of my former students, but Rose had always been the exception to that rule.

But the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. All of the girls had been falling all over me since the day I got here, and they still were, but it was settling down now. Instead of openly drooling over me, they seemed to be studying me more now. I had thought that that meant that they had _finally_ gotten over me being here and started paying attention in class.

But now I realized that they hadn't been looking at me to learn what I was doing. They had been studying my movements and speech and trying to figure out if I was _GAY_.

The only good thing that could possibly come out of this was if the girls stopped flirting with me all the time, as that was my main concern.

Or so I thought.

It was the last class of the day and thankfully it was the boys one. All the boys had just arrived and I was about to start the lesson when one of the boys decided to open his big mouth.

"Hey Mister Brown, is it true that you're gay?"

I froze. That was the last thing I had expected him to ask.

"Yeah, is it? It's cool if you are, and if so, are you free this Friday?" asked another boy and the class cracked up.

Did I just get asked out by a male?

"Way to be subtle Husky. What if he doesn't want to come out of the closet yet?" Another boy called back while I was still still as a statue.

This wasn't a joke, this Husky guy was gay and he had just asked me out. I was going to kill Rose!

"So are you?" Husky asked again.

I uncomfortably cleared my throat "As a matter of fact, I have a long dis-"

"Yeah we heard, you have a long distance girlfriend back in Russia that your trying to make it work with. We've all heard your line and like we said, it's ok if you're gay...just be careful if you're ever in the showers with Husky, he seems to have wondering eyes." And they all snickered.

"I'm not gay and that's enough talk. Now today's lesson - "

And class continued from there.

It was around 9pm so I decided now was as good a time to get some answers out of Rose. I picked up my phone.

Me: Ok Roza, you have a lot of explaining to do.

_Roza: I'm sorry it came to this Comrade, but the girls just wouldn't shut up about how hot you were and if you were one of those teachers that sleeps with his students...and since we both know you are :P ...I had to do something or I was going to attack one of them  
_  
Me: Well it was a good idea...except that it just backfired

_Roza: What do you mean?_

Me: I just got asked out by one of my male students

_Roza: You're kidding me!_

Me: Sadly no, but at least it was only once. Better one gay guy asking me out than 50 girls :(

_Roza: Oh poor Comrade, getting asked out by girl after girl that wants nothing more then to put on as little clothes as possible and take you back to their dorms for some hot, no strings attached sex. How do you make it through the day?  
_  
Me: Believe me, I don't enjoy it. And the only girl that I want to do that with is you.

_Roza: Yeah...too bad you're gay ;)_

Me: Why don't I come over to your dorm room and show you EXACLY how un- gay I am?

_Roza: I say, show me what you've got ;)  
_

I quickly got up and made my way over to Roza's dorm. This morning hadn't been enough, it had only wet my appetite. I needed to be with my Roza. I carefully made my way to her building, if I was seen it would be the end for tonight. But luck was on my side and I made it to her dorm unseen. I knocked quietly and when Roza opened up the door my jaw dropped.

"See something you like Comrade?" Roza asked as she turned around and walked back into her room. After shaking myself a little, I followed her and made sure to shut and lock the door behind me. Then I turned around and just looked at her.

She was wearing her school uniform. But she had made changes to it. Where the top was normally a white shirt with a vest, but she had left the first few buttons undone so I could see her lacy bra and a good amount of her cleavage.

And instead of the shirt coming down to her hips, she had tied the two ends up at the front and was showing of quite a bit of her stomach. I could feel my eyes darken as I took in the rest of her.

The skirt that normally came down to her mid calf, now came RIGHT up and wasn't leaving very much to the imagination and she was wearing sexy black fishnet stockings. She looked like a naughty school girl. It was one of the sexist things that I had ever seen her wear.

Roza was sprawled out on her bed very provocatively and asked me, "Well? Aren't you going to come over here and prove to me how UN- gay you are?" She said and raised her eye brows.

And that's when I lost control.

**(ok,so most of you were ok with the M seen,but what I'm going to do is cut the seen from here out and put in on it's own in the next chapter. So you can skip to it and read it,or you can skip right over it. It's up to you)  
**

**The M seen WAS HERE  
**

I pulled Roza into my arms and just held her for a while, as both of our heart beats slowed down. It felt so good to just hold my Roza like this, to let my guard down and just relax. I only let down my guard for very few people, and my Roza was definitely one of them. Now that we had gotten our breath back, I decided to tease her a little more.

"So...did I prove to you that I'm not gay now?"

"Without a doubt . But I might still need a few repeat performances to be absolutely sure." She smiled as she snuggled in closer to my chest.

"I aim to please." I said as I gave her a squeeze around the waist. I lived for moments like this. Where it was just me and my Roza, no job that we had to rush back to, no threat that we had to defeat. Just me and my Roza relaxing in each other's arms.

We both dozed off for a few hours but because I was still used to the St, Vladimir schedule, I woke up at around 2 am. I didn't want to leave without saying good bye, but Roza just looked to peaceful sleeping that I didn't have the heart to wake her. So as quietly as I could, I untangled myself from her arms and began to dress, but not long after I heard a sleepy mummer.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I turned around and saw that Roza had woken up. "I didn't want to wake you, but I need to get back to my room before it gets even later."

"Mmk, I love you."

"I love you too Roza," I said as I bent down to give her one last soft kiss and turned to the door. "Sweet dreams, I'll see you in a few hours." And with that, I left her room.

**Dimitri getting asked out out by a gat guy! How will he get revenge on Rose?**

**Will Rose's 'fan club' make Dimitri look control?**

**and dose Rose still think that Dimitri is gay, or did he prove himself? **

**Review!**

**I will put up the M seen in the next chapter so you can go and read it now. I put is some Comedy...so it's not all hard core. Please tell me what you think:)**

**Tell me if you like me doing this with the M seen or if you just want me to add it with the chapter next time.**

**and if enough of you don't want me to do anymore M seens then I won't. Your in Control :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**well,you wanted it so here it is:) review!**

I gulped and threw myself onto the bed and started attacking Roza's lips with uncontrolled passion. I thrusted my tongue out and she moaned as she let me in. Our tongues fought for dominance and I eventually won. Roza was pulling me closer and I could feel myself growing harder by the second.

"Roza," I moaned and I kissed a path down her neck as my hands moved down her body. Even though we were still fully clothed, I grabbed her hips and rocked my body against hers so she could feel how much I wanted her and heard her whimper,

"Dimitri." She gasped. I smiled and decided to tease her.

"Now Roza, would a gay man do something like this?" And I rocked against her again. But this time, I made sure that I pushed right up against her core so she could get the maximum pleasure of our love making.

Again she moaned my name and said "I don't know...we're both still fully dressed," She gasped out. "It s...seems to me...that...that a straight man...would...would be more...interested...in...in getting our clothes...off."

"Well, I wouldn't want to give you any doubts now would I?" And with that, I took off her shirt and started kissing her breasts as I moved my hands lower and started slowly peeling off her stockings. She was breathing heavy, her cheeks were flushed and her hair was getting messy. And she had never looked more beautiful.

Now she was only clothed in her bra, panties and her short skirt. I reached out to take the rest of her clothes off when she sat up and pushed against my chest.

"My turn." And she started undoing my buttons and ridding me of my shirt. With that gone, she kissed her way across my chest and started to undo my belt. With my pants off, I was only in my rose boxers that I wore when I couldn't be with Rose to remind me of her. And she noticed.

"Been missing me have you Comrade?" She teased.

"Let me show you how much." And I lowered her down to the bed and got rid of that little skirt...to see that she wasn't wearing any underwear! She saw my eyes widen and decided to torture me some more.

"What's the matter Comrade? I had hoped that this would give you some ideas to prove to me that the rumors weren't true."

I knew what she wanted me to do and I was happy to oblige.

I lowered my head and gave her a big wet lick across her soft core and got a strangled gasp of pleasure as my reward. I then brought my hand to her center and started slowly moving it around her most sensitive bit as my tongue continued to torture her with little teasing strokes.

"Comrade...stop that...I...I need more." She got out and I happily gave it to her. I slipped one finger into her folds and started pumping it in and out slowly. And then I added a second.

"Dimitri." Roza whispered. It was an intimate and lovely sound that only I would ever hear.

"More," She softly cried "More!" So I started pumping my fingers in and out of her at a quicker pace that had her on the edge in seconds. "Dimitri! Uhhhh," she cried as her inner walls clenched around my fingers as she found her pleasure. I slowly removed my fingers and let her catch her breath as I moved up and removed her bra and started sucking on her nipples.

"Mmm, Dimitri." And she started slowly kissing my lips. I was painfully hard by now and I wanted to be inside of her more then anything. She seemed to sense this because she pulled away and locked eyes with me and gave me a wicked smile.

"That was great...but not enough to prove yourself just yet."

"And I certainly wouldn't want to disappoint you." And I pulled off my boxers and pushed into her. She cried out, but it was with need as I started moving in and out of her. Slowly at first, but getting faster as both of our needs began to grow. Soon, I was pounding into her with urgency, desperate to find my release.

"Dimitri...I...I'm going to come." Roza gasped out.

"I know Roza, me too." I pounded into her again and I went over the edge and took her with me. I held her tight as we both came down from our releases. We laid together for a while until I had to finally pull out of her and rolled onto my back.

End of M Scene

**i hoped you liked it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLO Just Like Old Time's lovers!:) **

**Well you asked me and I listened. So I've decided that there will be no more M seens.**

**(unless you all start asking me for them) **

**and if there is one it will be light on the details. But I will still push the line with flirting ****and a little dirty talk( if that's ok with everyone :) I will keep it light and fun;) **

**so please tell me what you think:) **


	15. Chapter 15

** READ THIS!**

**AAAA you people will be the deth of me!**

**first I ask if a M seen will be on and you all say fine. Then I do one and you say that you don't want them.**

** So THEN I say I won't do them anymore and your all mad at ME! What's up with that?**

**so here's what I'm going to do. as of right now i will be holding a vote. It will be nope from now to Sunday (when ever that might be for you) and you can tell me YES or NO on the M seens. Because so far I have 5 yes's: 4 No's and 4 what ever's. The one with the most vote will win.**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWNY VAMPIRE ACADEMY**

_"I love you too Roza." I said as I bent down to give her one last soft kiss and turned to the door, "Sweet dreams, I'll see you in a few hours." And with that I left her room.  
_  
DPOV

I had just gotten to the gym to set up for morning training sessions with Roza when I saw something so surprising, that I froze.

"If you leave your mouth open like that for too long, you might get attacked by flies Comrade."

Roza was _EARLY_. But Roza was never early. "What's wrong?" I asked slipping into guardian mode.

"Why does something have to be wrong for me to get up early and meet you here?" She asked innocently.

I just raised my eyebrow and waited for her to continue.

She sighed and said, "Ok _FINE_. I got the results back from Sydney."

"And?" We had been at this school for almost a month now and so far this and the flu shot were our only solid leads.

"It was a swing and a miss. Sydney tested the food and water and nothing in either of them raised any alarm bells."

This was not good. Now the only thing we had left was to test the air. "Did Sydney give us-"

"Yes, she gave us something to test the air and you will be happy to know that I have already done it and sent it to her." She said proudly. "But sadly she is so busy being an ambassador between the Moroi and the Alchemists that she has only been able to have a quick look at everything so she might not get to the air sample for another week. But by then we will have that flu shot sample."

"I hope the cause for the blood is one of those because after we send the blood test to Sydney, then we have nothing else to go on."

"When is that happening by the way?" It was an innocent enough question, but I could hear what she didn't say.

"Afraid that some of the girls will pretend to faint so I will catch them?" I know I shouldn't... but Roza was just so adorable when she was jealous.

"You know as well as I do that at least one of them will try that." She didn't even deny it, but she didn't really have to. I was about to go over to her and give her a reassuring kiss...

When suddenly the doors to the gym opened up.

We both looked over and saw, non other than, Miss Zerao walking over to us with a _way_ too big smile on her face. I looked back at Rose to see that she had a murderous look in her eyes.

"Good morning Mister Brown. I hope you don't mind but I was hoping that I could sit in on some of your personal training sessions so I can see what kind of things we should put in the curriculum for next term's PE classes." Again with the big smile.

I cleared my throat and tried to think of an excuse to get rid of her. I get so little time with my Roza as it is, I didn't want to lose our morning time together too.

"Well Miss Zerao, that is a good idea, but I don't want to make Rose uncomfortable by having an audience." I hoped that she bought that.

"Oh, of course, I wouldn't want to put Rose on the spot." She looked over at Rose and gave her a big smile. But it was slightly forced, and it looked almost like she wanted to cut Rose with it.

"Well I wouldn't mind if you watched one or two sessions, but I don't like to have too many observers when I'm working out and getting sweaty and gross." Rose said politely. But I knew that she felt Miss Zerao's dislike for her.

"Wonderful."

And so Roza and I did our usual laps and strength training. But we couldn't do hand to hand combat because Miss Zerao would have a heart attack at the speed and the force that Roza and I fought with. I knew she was here to watch what I did so she could add it to her classes, but I still couldn't help the feeling that she was watching me far too closely.

"Thanks so much for letting me watch." She said again with the too big smile. "I promise that I won't make a habit of just dropping in." And then she left.

"Oh she has got it BAD for you Comrade." Roza said, but she didn't look as mad as I would have thought.

"Your not jealous?"

"No, it's the blond bimbos that keep bending down in their short skirts in front of you that make me jealous. But her...she makes me worried, like she's unstable and is going to snap at any moment. You had better watch yourself Comrade."

"You have nothing to worry about." And I walked close to her and whispered in her ear, "I thought that I proved that to you last week." And I felt her shiver.

"Oh you did. But I wouldn't want you to forget what's at home for you if one of those barbies gets too physical with you."

I smiled and said, "Consider me reminded."

RPOV

Well _that_ was a _long_ day. After that train reck of a PE teacher interrupted the only quality time I get with Dimitri, I had Miss Cross for math and she was NOT in a good mood. And then all of the girls had to go in for the blood tests. And 65 - yes, I counted - 65 girls asked Dimitri to hold their hand, 23 had said that they felt dizzy and needed him to sit with them for a while and 15 had pretended to faint to try to get him to catch them.

THAT'S IT! I was posting the gay rumor on Facebook!

It was already on there, but now...I went through my photo file and got a picture of Dimitri kissing me...and photoshopped it.

now it looked like Dimitri was kissing...someone else. I laughed evilly to myself as I posted it up under a different name so no one would ask me how I got such a photo. I was so going to get in trouble for this but I didn't care.

And last but not least, I finally met Mister Drake, the vice principal. Mister Hines was right, I did not like the way he operated at all.

_Flash back_

I was walking into the cafeteria when suddenly I heard a lot of noise coming from across the room. While pretending to go and get lunch, I moved closer to hear what was happening.

"...was a stupid prank, what if you of you had damaged the air ducts? Honestly, crawling around in there to set off a stink bomb! If any of you have damaged the air ventilation system in any way, you will be suspended. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." Was the mumbled response.

Wow, he was more worried about the damage to school property than the chance that one of them could have fallen and broken something? Teacher of the year materiel right there.

End flash back

I would definitely be keeping my eye on Mister Drake.

But the day wasn't over yet. Oh no, that would be too easy for the infamous Rose Hathaway. It was now my night to do the night patrol shift while also dodging the teachers that were pretending to do the same thing. I changed into something warmer, but something that I could still fight if need be, and grabbed my stake and headed out.

For the first few hours, it was just like all of the other times that I had done the rounds. I wasn't too bored because it was just like perimeter watches back at court, and like it always does, my mind wandered to thoughts of Dimitri.

But a sound near the gates ended that train of thought. It wasn't much and probably wasn't anything, but I didn't have anything else to do out here so I went to check it out.

Even though I wasn't shadow kissed anymore, I still had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach when a Strigoi was near. Not nearly as strong and not always right, but something didn't feel right to me.

I turned around just in time to stop a swipe that would surely have taken my head of if I hadn't blocked it. And sure enough, a Strigoi was in front of me and he had much longer and sharper claws then he should have had.

He had gotten the drop on me, but I was too quick for him and now that the element of surprise was lost he tried to get some distance between us by moving backwards and swiping at the air. I dodged most of his attempts but he still got a shallow cut on my left arm. I moved in closer for the kill when another one came at me. I was in the middle of them and trying to guess which one would attack first when suddenly one of them started throwing FIRE at me.

I dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way and stood back up to my feet again, in time to get knocked back down again. I grappled with him for a while until I saw an opening and staked him in the heart. I got back to my feet and saw that another two Strigoi had joined the fight. It was now three against one. I could take three at once, but how many more did they have out there in the shadows?

I decided to press the little button that I had on my belt that would sent a distress signal to Dimitri for help and took my hand away from my belt just in time to block a punch from one Strigoi as another tackled me to the ground.

"Oooh, this one has a bit of fight in her huh Brad," One had as he tried to pin me. "I have dibs on her."

"She's a Dhampir you idiot! Kill her quickly so we can tell the boss!"

But before he could, I staked the one on top of me and took the legs out of the one called Brad. I was up on my feet again and was in between two more of them when suddenly I felt someone's back against mine.

DPOV

I had just gotten back from dinner when I heard a loud beeping coming from my phone. It was the emergency ring tone. I quickly picked it up and read the message.

**Distress beacon activated! **

My heart was suddenly in my throat. The only one that had a distress beacon was Roza!

I looked at the transmitter and saw that the signal was coming from the front of the school. I wasted no time as I grabbed my stake and sprinted to the door and bulleted to the front to the school without caring if someone saw me.

An eternity later, I reached the front of the school and looked frantically around for signs of my Roza. My heart nearly stopped when I saw her near the school gates and surrounded by Strigoi. I raced over to her and without stopping, I staked the Strigoi that had turned around to see who was approaching and continued running straight into the circle that was surrounding my Roza.

We didn't say anything to each other. We didn't need to. She turned slightly and we went back to back as we fought for our lives. One came at me low as one came at me high. It was unusual for Strigoi to fight together but not unheard of if they were a gang and had a higher power to report to.

I kicked the one that went low as I staked the one that went high, all the while covering Rose's back. I heard a scream from behind me... but it was a Strigoi scream so I didn't turn. After five minutes of constant fighting, we were down to three Strigoi and they looked worried. I took down one and as I did, the other two came at Roza. She staked one, but was tackled by the second. I watched as she wrestled...and eventually won the fight as her stake slipped into the last Strigoi's heart.

I ran to her side and knelt down and said, "Roza, are you alright? Are you hurt? _You're_ _BLEEDING." _

"Relax Comrade, it's just a scratch." She said as she slowly sat up.

I knew better than to panic. But when it came to my Roza getting hurt all rational thinking went out the window. And after a quick examination of her wound I saw that it was just a scratch. Thank goodness.

"What happened?" It was obvious that she had been attacked, but I needed and wanted the details.

"I was doing perimeter watch when I heard a noise. I went to check it out and one attacked me with sharp claws. Then more started coming at me. I fought them all off until one started throwing fire balls at me!"

I sucked in a breath and said, "So the reports that we got were accurate. The Strigoi are getting Moroi powers from drinking the student's blood."

"It sure looks like it to me," She said as I helped her to her feet. "And it gets better."

I didn't like the sound of that. "How?"

"Well one of them was trying to get me pinned and said to the other that he had dibs." I didn't like that, but I didn't interrupt her.

"But the other said that I was a Dhampir and to kill me quickly so they can tell the boss."

"So there is a boss."

"Something this big has to have someone at the controls. It's way too organized for just a few to pull this off."

"Let's get you back to your dorm so I can dress that." I said as I helped her walk up and tried not to think of what this meant.

"It's really nothing to worry about, just a scratch."

"It's bleeding Roza, and I want to disinfect it properly, just let me take care of you."

I looked deep into her eyes and I saw her want to fight, but I also saw that she didn't have the heart to argue with me when all I was doing was showing her how much I cared.

She let out a breath and said, "FINE, but were not skipping practice tomorrow because of this." She warned.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of it." And I made sure to hide my smile so she didn't hit me.

**OOO Miss Zerao is moving in on Dimitri,and she doesn't seem to like Rose. Do you think she knows something is going on between them?**

**And Rose's jealousy has finally gotten the better of her and now it's all over Facebook. What will happen when Dimitri finds out?**

**and a lot of you wanted more action so this chapter and another one coming soon will have some nice fight seens:) **

**and and for those of you who didn't read my authors note at the top of the page. GO THERE NOW or lose your say in the matter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all of your reviews. Some of you are getting very close to what I'm planing so I would like you all to STOP BEING SO SMAT! Or is it Smariet? I mean SMART! Ha I love google:) anyway so far my favourite review has been from Guest,with**

:Ooooh YES YES YES YES YES YES YES M SCENE M SCENE M SCENE M SCENE *kid in candy shop eyes the size of saucers* right now  
So seven more yesses the yesses have it more m scenes.

**so far most of you have said yes. So what I'm going to do is focus mostly on the plot and throw in one two SMALL M scenes and do a big one at the end. I hope your all happy with that :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

_"It's bleeding Roza, and I want to disinfect it properly, just let me take care of you."_

I looked deep into her eyes and I saw her want to fight, but I also saw that she didn't have the heart to argue with me when all I was doing was showing her how much I cared.

She let out a breath and said, "FINE, but were not skipping practice tomorrow because of this." She warned.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of it." And I made sure to hide my smile so she didn't hit me.

DPOV

It was 3am by the time I finally made it back to my place, after checking for anymore wounds on my Roza and cleaning the one that was bleeding the most. I decided to do another perimeter check. I found nothing which was disturbing. It was a fairly large group that attacked Rose, so it wasn't likely that anymore Strigoi were in the area,but what worried me, was that Rose seemed to be the main target.

I didn't want to say anything right now until I had something more to go on. I had done just as many midnight perimeter checks as she had and I've never run into a single Strigoi, let alone a whole pack. So why did they all come out tonight? Who was this "boss" that they mentioned? And more importantly, why did they all center around Roza?

I sighed as I laid down on my bed. The mysteries were pilling up and so far, I didn't have an answer for any of them. I just hoped I figured it out before they tried another attack on my Roza, or anybody else's for that matter.

RPOV

The morning after the attack went as smooth as could be expected. I met Alex for breakfast and when she asked about the cut on my arm, I gave her the same excuse that I was going to give everyone that asked.

"Well don't spread this around," I said because even though I knew she wouldn't tell, word would somehow get around, "But last night, I was climbing the big tree outside of the boys dorm and-"

"OH MY GOSH! Do you have a secret boyfriend? AAHH, that's SOOO romantic. Wait, why is it a secret? He's not dating someone else is he? I never picked you for "the other woman" type of girl-"

"Woah woah, cool your jets there motor mouth! No, I don't have a secret boyfriend," **(Did my nose just grow?)** "and no, I'm not "the other woman." At least that's true. "I was doing recon."

"Like the army dudes do?"

"Yeah, you see I'm planning to pull a prank on Vic, aka _Vicky_, and I needed to see what kind of set up they have there. But on my way down from the tree, I fell a little and cut my arm."

"So what will you tell people when they ask?"

"That I fell over in the middle of the night of something, it doesn't really matter."

"So what kind of prank are you thinking of? Can I help!?" she asked excitedly.

I tried to raise one eyebrow but gave up and just raised them both and said, "I thought that you were a good girl?"

"I am and teaching Vicky a lesson in how to treat people right is a good deed that will benefit all." she said happily.

"And people say that my "Rose logic " is messed up." I laugh as we started walking.

Once we got to the cafeteria and sat down with our usual group of friends, a guy that I have some classes with came over to join us.

"Hey Tim." I smile and waved him over. He's handsome with a sweet "boy next door" face and sandy blond hair. He's a bit taller then me with a solid build and some muscle. So not too bad on the eyes at all.

"Hey Rose." He says as he grabs a set next to me and Alex...who I noticed blushing a bit. Mmmm, interesting.

"Sooo, did you fight anyone to the death to get the last donut this morning or did you show mercy?" he asks with a cheery voice that makes me crack a smile. I've been here almost a month and already I have a reputation for beating people up over matters that involve food.

Dimitri is so lucky to have found me.

"No such luck today, but I won't stand for line cutters getting the last chocolate glassed. I have rights, damn it!" I said with lots of force and conviction, like it was a a terrible crime that was taking place on a daily basis that had to be stopped. And to me it was.

"We should start a petition and begin raising awareness." Alex said, joining us on our madness rant.

"You're right, you start making flyers and I will start spray painting and tagging the halls." Tim said and the two started plotting and going even further down the deep end while I eat my donut and discreetly looked over to where Dimitri is sitting pretending to grade papers.

I catch his eye and he smiles- until he sees who I'm eating with. I don't know what he has to complain about, his fan club is much bigger than mine. Just then, Tim's friends come over and sit with us. And unfortunately for Dimitri, they are not as discreet as Tim is in letting me know that they like me.

"Hey there beautiful, I brought you a chocolate donut, I know how much you like them." said Jack with a charming smile. He's also quite a looker and so are his three friends that also have a look of hope and aww about sitting at the same table with me.

Ok, so maybe I couldn't complain about Dimitri's fan club, but at least mine weren't constantly trying to get me to touch them...well actually Jack was, but never in a bad way. He just always tried to brush his hands with mine when we were walking together. And Tim was always a gentleman. I guess that Dimitri and I were as bad as each other.

"Aaaw, you're to good to me." I said as I quickly grabbed the donut so he couldn't try to touch my hand again. I didn't want to get the poor boys hopes up. But he still smiled at me like I had just told him that he had won the lottery.

"Hey what happened to your arm?" he asked with concern on his face.

"Oh I got up in the middle of the night and I fell and somehow cut myself." I said in my best ditsy voice.

"Oh you poor thing, you let me know if you need anyone to look after you ok?" Jack asked with a little to much hope in his eyes.

"That's sweet, but I'm ok." I put on a smile and just like that his eyes lit up and all thoughts of my cut were gone from his mind.

As the boys talked to the other girls at the table I looked over again at Dimitri - to see that he had actually snapped the pen he had been pretending to write with! I knew I shouldn't, but I just loved seeing Dimitri jealous. I hid my laughter as I turned back around to listen to what the boys were saying.

" - will be the best party of the year for sure." Jack was saying. A party? Good for intel, yet bad because I had just been attacked by Strigoi last night. And that meant that more could still be lurking around.

"It's tonight in the forest just outside of the school grounds, there will be food, music and LOTS of booze." He continued happily. "So are you lovely ladies in?" He asked the whole table but he was mostly looking at me.

I didn't want to go. These parties always ended in the same way, everyone drinks too much, someone makes out with someone else that they usually hate and someone undoubtably does something stupid on a dare.

But I couldn't afford to say no. I needed to be there. One, to see if I could get anymore info, two, it would be social suicide to miss it and I needed to fit in and finally three, if something bad happens and Strigoi do attack, I'm the only one that has any experience in fighting them. So like it or not, I was in. I put on a big smile and said,

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." And I swear all four of the boys eyes moved a little lower to my chest. Probably in anticipation of what I was going to wear tonight.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun." Sam said. But she actually had a brain in her head so I don't think she will get absolutely trashed. Good, one less person I would have to worry about.

"Yeah, I need to let off a little steam." said Becca.

"Same here. Looking at that fine piece of man work over there and not being able to do anything about it has got me all wound up." said Katy as she looked over to the table that Dimitri was siting at.

"You said it." agreed Chloe.

And on from there it went. Until one of them mentioned my handy work on Facebook.

"OHMYGOSH! Did you see what someone just posted up on Facebook this morning!" Sam cried. She really was following hot news on my man like a sports game.

"What? TELL ME!" begged Max, and Sam's phone was past around the table. I had to cover my ears to block out all of the high pitched cries and squeals. DAMN these girls were loud! They could maybe beat Lissa.

"It has to be a fake!" cried Hannah grasping at straws.

"It can't be true!" whimpered Katy.

"Anyone want to take bets on whether it is or not?"asked Sam, predictably.

I finally got hold of the phone, and sure enough. It was a photo of my big, bad Russian Dimitri -

- kissing Christian.

Even though I was the one to put it up there, I couldn't help but laugh out loud. I glanced over to see Dimitri looking slightly nervous at all the noise we were making and noticed that all of the girls at my table were also giving him little sideways glances. Oh poor Comrade, he has no idea what he has in store for him.

"Why are you laughing, this is a disaster!" shouted an outraged Alice.

"I KNEW that you were hot for teacher!" accused Alex triumphantly. I just tried to muffle my laugh and answer her with a straight face.

"Well it doesn't really matter to me, I mean he's our TEACHER,"** (It didn't stop me)**. "You didn't really think that something could happen between the two of you right?" **(How many times had I told myself that?)** "And besides, it's illegal, you're still a minor."** (And the circle is now complete.)** Man I was a hypocrite. But it couldn't be helped, I was with Dimitri and no pretty little teenage girl was going to just walk in and change that.

Alice went red in the face and said, "Well, no...but there's no harm in fantasizing right?" And that just led into a _VERY_ in-depth conversation about what she - and the other girls, had been fantasising about Dimitri. But luckily they were so deep in conversion, that none of them noticed when I got up and left.

And not a minute too soon.

DPOV

I was sitting in the cafeteria trying to looking busy when I saw my Roza walk in and get food. She looked well rested and mostly unharmed after last night. The only evidence left was the bandage on her left arm.

She sat down and looked over to me, I smiled as I caught her eye - and then stopped smiling when I saw the boy that she was sitting with. I recognized him from one of my classes though I didn't know him personally. But I didn't have to. I could see the way he looked and moved and I could tell that he wanted to be more then "just friends" with my Roza.

But as if this new addition to Roza's fan club weren't bad enough, just then four more boys came over to sit with her! And they were making it VERY clear what there intentions were. The guy in the front gave her a charming smile and said something undoubtably clichéd and handed her a donut.

I noticed that they were all quite good looking, and that right there, was a good enough reason for me to want to beat them up. But then Roza reached over and accepted the donut - which didn't come as a surprise, Roza's love for donuts was well known - but what bothered me was that I saw the guy try to brush his hand over Roza's!

And that's when I snapped. Literally. The pen that I had been using to pretend to write with. I had been so focused on what those boys were doing flirting with my Roza that I had snapped my pen in half. And the ink had gone everywhere.

I looked up and saw my Roza try to contain her laughter and look back at her table and re-join the conversation. It went on for a little while until the same guy as before asked a question and looked at my Roza.

No one else would have noticed it, but I saw my Roza hesitant before putting on a fake smile and answering. Maybe I was just being paranoid. Or maybe it was just the jealousy kicking in, but I swear that I saw all four of the boys eyes moved a little lower to her chest. It was a good thing that I was sitting alone because at that moment I could not have stopped the low growl that came out of my throat.

Then all of the girls started chattering excitedly with one another which didn't bother me...until one of them looked over at me longingly. I gulped and busied myself with cleaning up my pen mess and didn't look up again until I heard a lot of commotion coming from Roza's table.

One of the girls were passing around her phone and they were all squealing loudly. But that didn't worry me. What did, was the fact that they kept looking over at me and then turning back excitedly to the group. I also saw my Roza do the same thing and I got very nervous all of a sudden. I wondered what they were talking about? But it didn't really matter, I would undoubtably hear about it throughout the day.

Then I saw Roza get up and leave. Now that I didn't have to worry about hormonal teenage boys hitting on her, I went back to doing my paperwork.

**oooo Did anyone order a very jealous Dimitri? Because I know I would eat him right up;)**

**Rose's evil plan continues. What will Dmitri do when he finds out about about it?**

**and a big party tonight? What could possibly go wrong?**

**review and tell me what you think:) **


	17. Chapter 17

Some of you are getting really close to what I have planed. But you will NEVER see my biggest twist coming;)

**This chapter is for RoseLissaBelikova. My Beta an I worked over time to get it done for you by Wednesday so it eases your final exam panic. And it's Wednesday were I am:)**

**So enjoy**

**Disclaimer:I own Blast From The Past. But Richelle Mead owns VA**

_Then I saw Roza get up and leave. Now that I didn't have to worry about hormonal teenage boys hitting on her, I went back to doing my paperwork.  
_

RPOV

I walked out of the cafeteria with the better part of my sanity still intact and decided to get an early start to the day as my first class was my most hated one.

Home economics. Aka, cooking class.

Now it was fair to say that if anyone was in need of such classes, it was me. But the truth is, that no amount of cooking classes will ever make me a good cook - or make my food editable without it being poisoned. And as if I needed another reason to hate my home ec class, it was being taught by my new least favorite teacher in the world. Yep, you guessed it, Miss Shatana Zerao, or Anna, as she liked to be called.

I know she hasn't done anything to make me worry yet. I mean sure, she hit on Dimitri when she met him. Well show me a woman that wouldn't. And yes, she made up that weak excuse about wanting to see what Dimitri was teaching me just so she could watch him get all hot and sweaty - and possibly because she didn't like the idea of him hanging around with a young attractive girl.

But I say again, what woman wouldn't want to watch him work out? Dimitri is incredibly hot and a lot of women have done far stupider things to get his attention over the years.

So no, I wasn't worried that she had the hots for my man. I was more worried about what lengths she would go through to get him.

I sat down at a station and waited for class to start. I smiled as Tim walked in the door and came to sit with me, which was a very bold move. My lack of cooking skills has become as legendary as my appetite in this school.

"I think you're about the only person brave enough to partner up with me with this class in this entire school," I said in place of a hello. Well that wasn't entirely true, Dimitri would partner up with me...on the condition that he did all of the cooking.

"Just call me a dare devil. I live for danger," he smiled back. I wish he wasn't so nice, I didn't want to hurt him...but after the way that Dimitri was glaring at him this morning in the cafeteria, I wanted to get some distance between him and me. I didn't want Tim to be on the receiving end if and when Dimitri's famous self control snapped and he did something stupid, like beating up every guy that looked at me for too long.

"Any idea what we're making today?" I asked in a fake cheery voice. There was no point in hiding it. I was a lousy cook.

"I think Miss Zerao is going to teach us how to make lasagna."

"Well, there's no possible way that this could go wrong," I said in a sarcastic voice, thinking of the time that I had burned a batch of cookies so bad that I had actually set off the school's fire alarm. But the good news was that I was able to see what the school's evacuation plan was. I wasn't sure when or if that would come in handy, but it was good to have something to fall back on.

"Hah yeah, but only because you're not allowed to go near the stove or hot plate until you do that fire safety course that the fire department ordered you to do."

I grimaced, why was everyone making such a big deal out of? It was just a little - ok a LOT of smoke but only a LITTLE flames. Nothing to get your pants in a twist over.

"Well I'm as content as a cucumber to just sit here and let you do all the heavy lifting for this one Timmy." I said as I sat back in the chair and looked as relaxed as I could.

"For the sake of my grade, I thank you."

"HAY!"

"Sorry but you can't say that -" he was interrupted as Miss Zerao walked in and started the lesson. She had told me that she would give me some "special help" whenever she could. I knew that she was just trying to be nice, but I really couldn't get rid of the feeling that there was something off about her.

But I shook it off as just my painted dislike for all home ec teachers and their never ending mission to teach me how to cook.

"Good morning class, today we will be learning ways to make our regular food into super healthy food, because as some of you might know, I will be working with the new PE teacher Mister Brown as the substitute PE teacher for the next few months and I think it's important that everyone should eat right as well as exercise right. So today we are-"

And I tuned out after that. It was obvious that she was making it clear that she would be working closely with Mister Brown in an attempt to get people talking about how much the two had in common. So she was basically trying to mark her territory. Too bad that I had beaten her to it years ago.

With Tim doing basically all the work, the class went by quite quickly and soon enough it was time for lunch. I sat down at my usual table but because of "club meetings" which was the excuse that everyone was going with, I was alone.

The truth was that all of the girls were going through their wardrobes and deciding on the outfit that would get them the most attention tonight. (I had gotten out of this with the excuse that I couldn't afford to skip a meal with my scholarship on the line and that I already had the perfect outfit). Honestly, I had not no idea what I was going to wear for tonight. And all of the boys were out getting more booze so there was a better chance of a make out session with one of the aforementioned attention seeking girls.

So for now, I was alone. I looked around to see that most of the students around me were chatting away on their phones and texting one another. I glanced over my shoulder to see that Dimitri was sitting alone as usual and decided that texting him with all of the other students around me playing with there phones wasn't too big of a risk. I got out my phone and texted him.

Me: Hey Comrade, why are you always sitting on your own?

_Dimitri_: _Roza, it's dangerous for you to be texting me now!_

Me: Relax, everyone's doing it. We won't get caught. We never do ;)

_Dimitri: I still don't like it. And I sit on my own because most of the teachers here hate their jobs and are quite negative so I don't like to be around them.  
_  
I had to hold back my laughter.

Me: Wow, I never thought that you would be the positive one in the group! I really have been a good influence on you! (shocked face )

_Dimitri: Yes Roza, you're good at most things when you set your mind to it_

Me: Except cooking...but that's not why I'm texting you. Tonight there will be a big party in the forest just outside of the school grounds...near where I was attacked.

I didn't want to add mention that again but I had to tell him how close the party is being held to where all of those Strigoi were. We needed to come up with a way to stop any more of these kids getting taken tonight.

_Dimitri: Mmm, bad timing. So you go in as near guard and I go in as far and do regular recon and perimeter checks?  
_  
Me: Sounds good. Most of the people there will be so drunk off their ass that they probably won't notice you, but keep as hidden as you can until the party is well under way.

_Dimitri: Will do. And have I told you today that I love you?  
_  
I smiled.

Me: No, but you can start :)

_Dimitri: I love you more than you love chocolate donuts:)  
_  
Oooo he wanted to play it that way? Well so could I.

Me: Well I love you more than you love you're Western books

_Dimitri: I love you more than you love food_

Me: I love you more than you love Russia!

_Dimitri: I love you more than you love Lissa_

Me: Well I love you more than you love black bread!

_Dimitri: I love you more than you love my mama's home cooking!_

Me: Oh yeah? Well I love you more than you love me!

_Dimitri: I don't think that's possible  
_  
Me: Is too!

_Dimitri: Ok, how about I love you more than my own life and you love me more than I deserve?_

Me: Hah NEVER! You're very deserving of my love!

_Dimitri: But YOUR love is priceless_

Me: Ok, how about we're both stupidly in love with each other and just call it a tie?

_Dimitri: Good idea_.

I was going to leave it at that, but then a very interesting thought came to mind.

Me: You're not just saying all of this lovey dovey stuff because you happened to see that I was getting a lot of attention today at breakfast are you?

A long silence.

Me: You ARE! Hah, you're so cute when your jealous ;)

_Dimitri: Well, I have a right to be. I saw thay guy try to touch your hand!_

Me: He can touch my hand all he wants but YOU'RE the only one that touches my heart...as well as other parts of my anatomy (wiggles eye brows)

_Dimitri: I had better be, for their sakes. I swear if one of them makes a move on you I will make him run 50 laps around the school and give him detention for a month!  
_  
Me: Way to stay professional there Comrade

_Dimitri: Professional won't get the message across. So I will see you tonight?_

Me: Yeah, but hopefully it will be under better circumstances

_Dimitri: I think that that would be a nice change of pace for us :) _

Me: Please, you love all the excitement we have in our lives. I think you would get bored if things became quiet

_Dimitri: No, that would be you Roza. I would be ok with a little peace and quiet once in a while._

Me: Naaaa, life's more fun my way ;)

_Dimitri: It is certainly more interesting yes...can I ask you one favour for tonight?_

Me: You can't stop me from running head first into a dangerous situations Comrade, it's in my nature to do so

_Dimitri: I know that, and I love you for it, but that wasn't what I meant  
_  
Me: Then what?

_Dimitri: I wanted to ask you not to wear anything to revealing or sexy tonight. I can barely handle it when guys look at you when you put on the school uniform (not that you don't look incredibly sexy in that ;) but I couldn't stand them looking at you like you're a piece of meat. I hate it when men do that  
_  
I knew how much he hated seeing Dhampir girls treated that way, and how much it reminded him of the way that his mother and sisters were looked at.

Me: Don't worry, it won't be anything too bad :)

_Dimitri: Good, see you tonight :)  
_

I smiled as I put my phone down.

DPOV

I looked at my watch and saw that it was about time to go and do another perimeter search. My first one had been at 6 this evening before the party had even started. I had maintained a steady watch over the party from a safe distance and I had been sadly unsurprised at what I saw. It was only 10 and already I had seen 8 students passed out, 10 throw up and had had to stear clear of three make out sessions hidden in various parts of the woods.

I sighed. High school was never this bad when I was in it. Or maybe it was, but I just wasn't part of it. Roza finds it hard to believe, but I really was a quiet kid that mostly sat in my room and read books. And I couldn't imagine myself going to one of _THESE_ kinds of parties.

Lucky, I didn't have to. That was Roza's job, and she was good at it. I was watching her shout and tell (what I hoped) were wildly exaggerated stories of what she did at her old school and how she once put a carton of eggs in one of her teachers (Stan Alto of course) pillow cases and had somehow caught it on camera when he had laid his head down and put the tape on YOUTUBE.

And to my horror - but not surprise, she had planned to pull the next one on me! It had involved putting Glad wrap over my toilet so I wouldn't see it until I sat down to do my business. But in the end, she had decided that another teacher had been more worthy and done it to them instead.

I found it amazing how Rose could act so drunk and yet be _MOSTLY_ sober. I had seen her have a few drinks and a few shots so people wouldn't get suspicious that she wasn't drinking, but she was no where near drunk. In fact, she was barely tipsy, so if an attack did happen, I could still count on her for back up.

I had one last look at her before I left to do my next perimeter check to make sure that she was ok...and that _VIC_ wasn't bothering her again.

_Flashback_

_People had arrived and the party had just started to pick up when Roza had walked into the clearing. She had promised me that she wouldn't wear anything too sexy...But with her body, that was a hard promise to keep. _

_She had worn a simple black dress that hugged her curves and showed a little of her cleavage but nothing too over the top. But it was still more than enough to attract the jerks in the crowd._

_I saw Vic's eyes light up the second he saw her and I had to hold myself back from going out there right now to break up the party and break Vic's nose. As he walked over to her, he was unashamedly checking out her body and undressing her with her eyes._

_"Well, well, well, what did I tell you? I _knew_ that you had a killer body under there and now you have _finally_ decided to show it off," Vic slurred, already well on the way to being drunk. _

_"Sooooo," He smiled as he moved closer to her and lowered his voice. But he was still loud enough for the whole party to hear him. "Do you want to go somewhere less crowded and we can see what else you have hidden under all of those clothes." And he reached out a hand and rubbed it down the side of Roza's body! _

_But before I could do anything about it Rose grabbed his hand and twisted it around so she held it around his back and he couldn't move. _

_"If you dare lay a hand on me ever again, it will be the last thing that you DO!" And she pushed him over and got a drink from the table like nothing had happened. Then everyone had erupted in laughter and the party had gone on smoothly from there._

_End of flashback_

It was taking all of my self control not to sneak in and grab Vic from the party and drag him out here to teach him a lesson for touching Roza like that. But as long as he kept his distance, I would leave him alone...for now.

The perimeter was as quiet as it has been all night and I was about to turn around and go back to the party, but then I heard a noise. I was in instant guardian mode and moved with caution over to where the noise had originated. I didn't see anything- until I stepped in it.

Before I knew what had happened, a rope had wrapped itself around my foot and I was flung in the air.

When everything stopped moving, I took in where I had landed...until I realized that I hadn't. I was still caught. And I was now dangling, upside down, by my foot. This was just like a scene in one of my westerners that Roza is always teasing me about. I was caught in a rope trap and in all the confusion, I had dropped my stake. I was about to reach up and try to untie myself when I heard a voice.

"I really expected better from the infamous Guardian Belikov," Said a voice in the shadows.

I looked over to where the voice came from and saw a Strigoi walking calmly over to me. He was tall so probably a Moroi before he was turned. Even in my reversed state of gravity, I got ready to hit him, but he stopped walking when he was just outside of my reach.

"Now, I know that you must be upset that we have captured you, but have no fear, we are not here for you."

"I don't know who you are, but I will not let you hurt any of those students!" I growled. I wasn't in any position to be making threats, but I was damned if I wasn't going to at least try to stop these bastards from hurting any of these kids.

"I know that you want to stop us, but sadly, there's nothing that you can do about it."

I watched as a group of Strigoi joined him as he casually walked over to where the students were partying and had no idea what awaited them. I tried to get my phone out so I can call or text Roza.

But before I could do anything, I heard a high pitched scream.

**Who was screaming?**

**What will the Strigoi do at the party?**

**Will I ever stop with these horrible cliff hangers? **

**Stay tuned and find out next chapter!**

**and Review or I will hold the next chapter hostage;) **


	18. Chapter 18

**So many** **reviews! And so funny,thanks for brightening up my day:)**

**my my two favourites were from TheAnonymousAssassin. With a Rather gruesome death rate it's nice to know you care:)**

**and to From: Guest**

:I love Dimitri and Rose's cheesy moments and their lovey dovey-ness. There just as good as your delicious Lemons. Yes girlfriend, what is with the cliffhangers, your very naughty, but i still love you. I doubt the screaming is coming from bad a** Roza, probably one of the girls cracked her nail. The Strigoi will no doubt pull up a chair, grab a drink and get down and boogy. Will you stop with the cliffy's?...probably...not.

**so funny,keep it up:) **

**Disclaimer: I own A theme park filled with dinosaurs. No wait, that's Jurassic Park. Well I have a pet great White shark. No that's Stephen Spielberg. So what do I have you ask? I have to let you go so you can read my chapter:)**

**i'll and I don't own vampire Academy:(**

_"I know that you want to stop us, but sadly, there's nothing that you can do about it."_

I watched as a group of Strigoi joined him as he casually walked over to where the students were partying and had no idea what awaited them. I tried to get my phone out so I can call or text Roza.

But before I could do anything, I heard a high pitched scream.

RPOV

It was getting close to 11 and the party was still going strong. Keeping in character, I had left a little while ago to "throw up" when in fact, I had been looking for Dimitri to check in with him. When I last talked to him, he had been about to do another perimeter sweep and that had been around 10.

Now it could have been the small amount of alcohol that I have had for my cover, but I was feeling a little uneasy about something. That uneasiness only grew as I failed to make contact with Dimitri, but if something had happened, he only had to press a button on his phone and I would know about it.

If I didn't hear from him by 11, I would go out looking for him, I decided. As I was turning to go back to the party, something caught my eye. Something was moving to my right... it could just be someone passed out, but the turning in my stomach was telling me otherwise.

I bent down and removed the stake that I had spent over an hour taping to my inside thigh so that you couldn't see it when I moved and walked over to where I heard the noise. I peered around a tree ready to attack - when I saw that it was just Vic. I lowered my stake and hid it behind my back, luckily Vic was to drunk to notice it and just gave me one of his drunk smiles. I noticed that he didn't wink, maybe he was too drunk to remember how.

"Wellll heyy there sweeettheart." He was almost to drunk to stand. I wasn't going to bother dealing with him so I turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist, luckily it was the one that I didn't have my stake in.

"Where you off to soo fasst huuuhh?" And the creep leaned closer to me and tried to kiss me! I just smashed my foot on his and pushed him over. No way was I going to let his filthy lips touch mine.

Just then I heared a high pitched scream!

I turned around and ran back to the party with my stake at the ready. I got to the clearing and people were running and screaming all over the place. I looked around for the Strigoi or any other kind of danger...only to find that the reason that everyone was running and screaming was that some teachers had come to bust up the party.

I let out a breath and turned around to hide like all of the others...but after a few minuets of running I noticed something off. There should have been more people running with me. Admittedly I was much faster then all of the others, I was a dhampir, so I was naturally faster then all of the humans. And since I was also trained by Dimitri, I was also faster then most other guardians. Not to mention, that I was probably the only one not drunk. But there still should have been SOMEONE around me!

I looked around for someone that I knew, but couldn't find anyone. And that meant that people have gone missing! I got my stake out from where I had hid it on my thigh again and went back. I was almost at the clearing when I saw the first one.

The Strigoi had attacked the party, just like Dimitri and I thought they would.

_DIMITRI! _

He hadn't contacted me yet! Where was he? Did they attack him? Was he hurt? I didn't stop to think of the answers and just ran up and staked the first Strigoi that I found. Then a whole group of then jumped out of no where and before I knew it, I was surrounded. And just like last night, they all seemed to be centred around me. Before I could think anymore about that I heard another scream.

And not just an _oh crap were busted _scream, I mean screams that were filled with terror. So the Strigoi were definitely here to eat.

That thought and the fact that I had lost contact with Dimitri gave me the adrenaline and the energy to fight. Two came at me at once and I blocked the first one's punch as I kicked the second one in the stomach. I staked the first one and quickly turned around as another one was coming to me quick.

This one had obviously been snacking on a human from here because a huge gust of wind appeared and swiped my hair into my face so I couldn't see. I did a move that Dimitri and I have been working on and ran full force at the Strigoi. Right before I hit him, I jumped up as high as I could and did a flip over the Strigoi.

I landed right behind him and the flip had gotten the hair out of my face, I quickly grabbed the Strigoi by his shoulders and turned him around so I could stake him. With that completed, I turned to the next one that came at me. But this one had pulled out a water bottle and was planning to use his stolen powers to try and drown me!

Acting on instinct, and the fact that it worked before, I decided to run straight at him. But insted of waiting until the last moment to do a flip over him, as I was running to him, I did a couple of cartwheels and a backflip handstand that had me moving my body so much that the Strigoi didn't have enough time to track my movements and didn't get the water close enough to even wet my hair before I staked him.

Luckily, the rest didn't seen to have any elemental powers so I could finished them off quite quickly. I looked around after I killed the last one and wondered what I was going to do with the bodies. I guess hope that no one found them and wait for the sun to come out and take care of it.

By now everyone that wasn't too drunk to run away, already had, but I wasn't going anywhere. Not until I had found Dimitri.

DPOV

I had been stuck upside down for so long that most of my blood was pooling at my head. I had tried several times to untie myself and I was almost there - when I started to hear more screams. DAMN, the Strigoi were attacking and Roza was the only one out there to stop them. I reached up again and _FINALLY_ loosened up the knot enough for me to fall out of it. I landed on my back and was dizzy for a moment as the blood went away from my head and started circulating back around my body.

I slowly sat up and grabbed my stake. I was back up on my feet and running over to the clearing within a minute. On my way, I staked three Strigoi and I was just about to look for more when I saw a body laying on the ground. I ran over to see if they were still alive and saw -with mixed emotions- that the body was Vic's.

I knelt down to check if he was alive and saw that he was. He had a bite mark on his neck so he had obviously been fed on. But he looked like he would I was glad for, I may hate the guy for hitting in my girlfriend but I didn't want him to die.

Since he had already been fed on, it was unlikely that any other Strigoi would want him so I didn't feel to bad about leaving him behind as I went to look for my Roza. I was seen by a few teachers as I looked around for her- or anymore Strigoi. But since I was running around here in the middle of the night, they all thought that I was with them in busting the party so none of them gave me any trouble.

I was nearing the end of the fence line where I had been ambushed when I saw a figure moving. I couldn't tell if it was a student or not so I mover closer, I didn't think that I had been heard... until the figure turned around and tried to shove a stake through my heart.

"Roza, it's ME!" I said as I grabbed her hand to stop her from killing me.

"DIMITRI!" She cried and threw her arms around my neck and held me tight. I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face in her hair, just breathing in the smell of her.

"Are you alright? I heard screams," I asked as I ran my hands over her body to check if she was injured.

"I'm fine, what about you!? You were gone before the attack happened, I was so worried!" A few tears slipped out of her eyes at that and I quickly wiped them away. I never want to make her cry.

"I'm fine, I got caught in a trap, but for some reason instead of killing me, they just left me hanging. Literally."

"Ambushers yes, but traps? That's definitely not their norm."

"Their boss must be very old to be able to think so clearly. I will call Hans when I get back to my room. Oh and I found Vic past out from a Strigoi bite."

"Well, let's hope it heals enough for him to think that it was just a killer hickey when he wakes up tomorrow. No pun intended."

I couldn't help but smile at that. "Did you find anyone else?" I asked. I hope that no one was actually missing. Enough people had died here already.

"No one which has me worried, it's Saturday tomorrow so it will be hard to tell who is just passes out in their room from a bad hangover or who has been taken," Rose said with a worried look. And she was right to worry, the Strigoi activity was definitely getting worse.

"We will figure it out don't wor-" I was cut off when I heard people coming towards us. If they found Rose here they would punish her.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," I said as I led her back to my room. It was the middle of the, day Moroi time, so we might as well call Hans now. And if we did it now then all of the details would still be fresh in our minds.

I dialled Hans number and waited for him to answer. "Belikov, what's the situation?" He answered in an all business tone.

I told him all about the attack on Rose last night and asked about all the samples that we have taken to be tested. And then about the attack tonight.

"And you're sure that they had complete control over the elements?" Hans asked after Roza told him about her fight.

"As good as any Moroi would have had, yes."

"And you're still not sure how many victims were taken?"

"There was a lot of screams and I know for a fact, that one student was bitten but not killed." I answered.

"Find out as soon as possible. Hopefully people will just think that it was a prank and that the missing students took that as an opportunity to make their escape. The Strigoi activity is increasing faster then we anticipated, do you have any suspect of who this "boss" might be?" Hans asked.

I looked over at Roza, but she shook her head "Sadly no," and then I hesitated. I didn't want to say anything yet... Rose said that she encounters a lot more Strigoi then I did, but that could just be because she was out when the attack was happening. I only came at the end. I decided to hold off on my theory until I had more proof.

"And do you think that the Strigoi have any human allies at the school that could have leaked information about the party tonight?"

"We have some people that we're suspicious of, but no solid leads yet. We're really holding out for the flu shot sample that will be arriving in two months. Apart from that, the blood is our best lead." I finished.

"Sydney is working over time on everything, we really need to get that girl an assistant. I swear she lives on coffee and chocolate covered coffee beens alone. Last night, I went to check on her and found her sleeping curled up in a corner waiting for some tests to finish."

I saw Roza smile while she said, "No, she's normally like that, just let her out in the yard for some fresh air and give her something to play with and she will be as good as new."

"Very funny Hathaway. Keep me posted on anything new and be careful."

"We will, over and out." I hung up the phone and laid back down on my bed and let out a deep breath. Rose walked over any laid down next to me, I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, kissing her temple.

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked her, "You took on a lot of Strigoi at once."

"I was fine, and I told you that I don't know for sure that it was ten in that group. It could have been seven for all I knew. And I was so focused of finding you that it didn't matter. In fact, I should be the one asking if _YOU'RE_ ok. I still can't believe that the Strigoi set up a trap like that."

"Mmmmm, well it wouldn't be the first weird thing on this mission." I yawned out. I didn't get much sleep since Roza was attacked and it was starting to catch up to me.

"You should get some sleep Comrade, you've been working too hard lately," Roza said with a concerned voice. I really loved this woman.

"I should walk you back to your dorm first to make sure your ok." I said as I made an attempt to get up, but Roza was having none of that.

"Oh no you don't," She said as she pushed down on my chest so I wouldn't try to get up again, "You're staying right here and getting some sleep."

"Only if you stay here with me," I demanded. It had been so long since I just held her in my arms. And I was really missing waking up to her beautiful face in the morning.

"No argument here," Roza said as she pulled the covers over us and made herself comfortable. "I'll have to get up early and sneak back to my dorm tomorrow."

"I know, but I want to sleep with you in my arms again. I miss you milaya."

"Your such a softy Comrade, but your MY softy."

And with that, I fell into the best sleep I have had in weeks.

**So no,it wasn't Rose screaming like all of you thought it was. Honestly do you have no faith in me at all?**

**and Vic got a killer Hickey,well he deserve that right;)**

**Do you think anyone was taken from the attack? **

**What do you think will happen next? **

**Review or you will never know! **


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope,you,like were I'm going with this story. Please let me know if any of you are getting lost or bored.**

**Disclaimer: You've heard it all before... do I really have to repeat myself?**

** Ps. i borrowed that from another fan Fic **

_"Your such a softy Comrade, but you're MY softy." _

_And with that, I fell into the best sleep I have had in weeks.  
_

RPOV

After trying - and failing- to sneak out of bed without waking Dimitri, I headed back to my room for a much needed shower.

After I was done, I went down to the cafeteria to get breakfast. I was as hungry as ever but I had to try not to look as normal and energetic as always. I didn't really drink that much last night so I didn't have a hangover and I also got a decent amount of sleep last night snuggled in Dimitri warm embrace. I really had missed sleeping next to him the past few weeks and I have never felt better rested than today.

I was one of the only people in the cafeteria and that worried me. I knew that it was probably because most to the students here were currently in their rooms nursing a hangover, but a little voice in my head kept saying that some of them might have fallen victim to last night's Strigoi attack. I cursed their existence under my breath as I sat down to eat.

Halfway through my meal, I was surprised to see Alex and Sam walk over to me with their breakfast.

"Hey Rose, didn't know if we would be seeing you before noon today after all that you drank last night," Sam greeted. She was at the party for a few hours before she got bored with watching all of her classmates drink themselves stupid and then throw it all back up only to start drinking again.

"Nahh, I don't really get hangovers unless I _REALLY_ over do it. I was mostly acting drunk last night to fit in." Which was actually true.

"Well you sure fooled me. I was half convinced I would find you past out the front of your door this morning because you were too drunk to get it unlocked last night," stated Alex.

She, being a good girl, didn't go to the party last night and for that, I was grateful. We had become quite good friends over the past month and I didn't want to see her get hurt.

"So do we have a head count on the walking wonded today?" I asked trying to sound off handed and like I didn't really care. But I really did need to know how many people were bitten- or worse killed last night- and if anybody would know gossip like that, it was Sam.

"Well as you know Vic got absolutely trashed and made out with Bree, then he disappeared in the woods for a while and then came back and started acting like he had just won a new car or something. I think he took something to give him a high because after you turned him down, he seemed kind mopey and was brooding. Talk about a big baby."

"Yeah, that guys pathetic." I was glad that she didn't mention the bite mark on his neck. Moroi bites have something in their saliva to speed up recovery, and when they're turned, Strigoi they keep it. So since Vic only got bitten once, it should be well on the way to being healed.

"What else?"

And she dived into all of the events that she witnessed last night and, more importantly, all of the people that she had seen make a mad dash back to their dorms after the teachers busted the party. But from what I could tell, everyone was accounted for. I let out a silent breath of relief and laughed at all the rest of the stupid stories that she told me, and some of them were quite entertaining.

After we ate, we just sat in the caf and watched at all of the students with bad hangovers walk in when it was about lunch time. It was actually pretty funny watching them flinch at the lights and shuffle along, they kind of looked like a mix between Strigoi and zombies.

And as Sam had told me, most of the people from the party last night were here. Including Vic, who looked like he was sporting the biggest hickey ever. But luckily, that was all it looked like. I texted Dimitri the good news and told him that I would be fine to do the midnight shift tonight, he had been working too hard lately.

The rest of the week passed without much interest. Dimitri and I had our morning training sessions and Miss Zerao didn't make anymore surprise visits. We didn't see anymore Strigoi on our nightly patrols and Sydney said that we would have the results back from the blood and the air by the weekend.

It was just after lunch on Friday and everyone was slowly leaving the cafeteria when I heard someone shout,

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Everyone raced over to where the shout came from.

"What's wrong?!" I asked the screaming girl as I came up next to her. Even though it was the middle of the day, I was on hight alert. I had no idea what the Strigoi had planned and I wasn't about to let my guard down because it was sunny outside.

She was crying hard as she told me "We were kicking a ball around, you know, just having fun...when I kicked it high in...the tree...s...she said that she could get it...that she didn't need to get help...s..she climbed up the tree to get it ...a..and she fell." The girl broke down in tears again and I looked around for the fallen girl's body. It was no where to be seen.

"Where is she?" I asked worried.

"She's _STILL_ up there!" And the girl pointed over to a high tree. We all looked over to where she said and way up near the top, was the girl. Not moving, on a branch...that was about to SNAP!.

There was no time to get a ladder, the branch would snap before we could reach her. A few guys ran up and tried to climb the tree, but the branches were spaced too far apart and they couldn't get up high enough. I looked up again, the branch was getting weaker and weaker. I knew that I could get to her, but in doing do I would show everyone that I was more than just a regular student.

I weighted me keeping a low profile against saving the girl's life. It was no contest honestly. I tied my hair up while running straight to the tree. I grabbed hold of the first branch and swung myself around and around until I got enough momentum and then I let go and flung up to the next branch. And on I went swinging myself higher and higher, like a gymnastic champion on those...those...pole things...those ...aahhh, WHATEVER they did their fancy routine on. I don't know what they are called, I was busy deifying gravity here!

FINALLY, I was on the same branch as the girl, it was a skinny branch that didn't look like it would support my weight for long. Walking out there would take too long and we would both fall to our deaths. So I took a deep breath and did a cartwheel over to her, but I was still a little far away, and the branch was starting to break! I acted quickly and before I knew what I was doing, I jumped up and grabbed onto a branch above me and, using it like a pair of monkey bars, I used my hands to pull myself forward until I was right over her.

I had intended to reach down and pull her up to me, but as I started to move I heard a loud cracking sound and knew that my time was up. So before she could fall, I lowered my legs and wrapped them around her waist and held onto her for deal life as the branch she was slumped on fell and after hitting multiple branches on the way down, smashed into pieces on the ground.

And I was left dangling by my arms and holding an unconscious girl in between my legs. I put one hand in front of the other and slowly made it back to the trunk of the tree. From there, I was able to reposition the unconscious girl so I was holding her around the waist with one of my arms, and I started to make my way down.

Down was, in a way easier, than going up. But it was more painful. To get up, I had to swing around the tree branch a few times and swing myself up. But now, to get down, I had to half fall, half jump from branch to branch. But doing it this was painful because not only was I supporting my own weight but also the unconscious girl's weight as well. So by the time we touched down on the ground, I was in quite a bit of pain.

The second that I was on the ground everyone that had been watching (and most of the school was at this point) rushed over to me to see if the girl was ok.

"Ok everyone, give her some space." Shouted the school's nurse that someone had had the good sense to get while I had been busy doing acrobatics up in a tree. I had sunk to the ground by this point and had laid the girl flat to see if she was ok. The nurse came over and knelt down to check her pulse and vitals.

"Do you know if she hit her head?" The nursing asked me.

"No, I only saw that she was passed out up there and had to do something to help her." I looked around and saw Dimitri in the crowds. I knew he wouldn't be mad at me for saving the girl's life, but this would complicate things a little.

"She looks stable but I've called her an ambulance and they will give the final verdict." The nurse said as she looked over the unconscious girl. Just then Dimitri came forward.

"Let me see your shoulder Rose." He said in a calm teacher voice. It wasn't until then that I realised that I had been holding it.

"I don't think it's too bad, but I my need to cancel our next training session." I said with a half smile as Dimitri moved my arm around and checked to see if my shoulder protested.

"You should take it easy for the next few days, but yes, there doesn't seem to be any permeant damage. Come with me and I'll put some ice on it." He helped me up and took me over to the gym, and because it was the middle of the day and everyone was distracted from what was happening outside, we were completely alone. After Dimitri checked out my shoulder again, he put some ice on it and looked over the rest of my body to make sure I was ok.

"I know you did the right thing, but how are you going to explain you being able to do what you just did?" Dimitri asked in a calm voice. He was always someone I could depend on, no matter how bad the situation got. I finally understood all the women in those old movies saying that their husbands were "their rocks" because no matter what, he was always the one stable thing in my life.

"Well that's the easy part Comrade," I said with a smile. He just raised one eyebrow and waited for me to continue.

"Everyone here knows I'm doing a sports scholarship right? So I just tell them that I did a few years of gymnastics when I was younger, no big deal."

"That's actually very believable," Dimitri said sounding surprised.

"Well I DO have good ideas occasionally you know," I said slightly offended.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He said quick to fix his slip up. "What I meant was, that you're usually an "act now think later" type of person, I didn't expect you to have a plan before you ran off and took action."

You know what they say, silence is incriminating.

"You didn't think of this before you acted did you?"

_Damn incriminating silence!_! "Well I thought of it before you did!" I defended myself. But there really wasn't a need. He could never stay mad at me when he knew that what I did, was the right thing.

I decided to lighten things up so I said, "Soooo Comrade, since we won't be having our morning training sessions and we're all alone now, it seems a shame to waste this opportunity," And I gave him my "man eater" smile. He knew EXACTLY what I meant and after another quick look around, he bent down and kissed me.

He was careful of my hurt shoulder as he pulled me in and wrapped his arms around me. I moaned a little as I pressed my body closer to his as our kiss picked up in intensity. I felt a flick of his tongue and eagerly returned it with my own and pulled my fingers through his hair as our tongues battled for dominance.

Mine won as I pushed down on his shoulders and straddled him. We have had a few stolen kisses and moments when we gave into one another, but this one was by far the most intense we have had. Our hands started to roam each other's body and we were both so lost in each other that we didn't even notice how much time had passed...until we heard the 5 minute warning bell for class to start.

We sprang apart and looked around to see if anyone had seen what we had just been doing. Luckily, no one was around.

"Well, that was fun." I said as I turned around and smiled at him. I got a smirk for that.

"I'm proud of what you did today Roza, but I want you to go to your room and take the rest of the day off, and that includes the night shift tonight."

I would have argued, but just then students started coming into the gym and that ended our conversation. I decided to just do what he said and went back to my room to have a nap.

But once I got to my room I found out that I wasn't the only one in there.

**I know most of You wanted people to go missing but it didn't happen this time.**

what has Rose gotten herself into this time?

**who is it waiting in her room?**

**and who out there would be willing to take a hit to the shoulder if it ment that Dimitri would "take care of you?" **

**Review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sorry that this has taken longer then normal,but I just got a new job so I won't be able to update as often:( but I promise to do my best:) **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Academy then I wouldn't have to get a new job:( **

_I would have argued, but just then students started coming into the gym and that ended our conversation. I decided to just do what he said and went back to my room to have a nap._

But once I got to my room, I found out that I wasn't the only one in there.  


RPOV

I walked up to my door and I noticed right away that it was open a little. I was on guard in a split second and moved to the side of the hallway so I was close but not in the line of fire if it came to an ambush. I creeped closer to see if I could hear anything happening inside my room.

"- think it would be a good idea and I think she would really fit in with us," said a mystery female voice.

"I'm not sure if Rose is really that type of girl, but it doesn't hurt to ask." I knew that voice. I stood up straight and opened up my door and walked in...To see Alex and three other girls sitting on my bed, like they were swapping stories at a sleepover.

"Alex, who are these girls and what are they doing in my room?" I ask. This should be good.

"Oh I heard them knock on your door and I told them that you would be a little while and they just said that they would wait for you and I thought that it would be rude to make them sit outside and there is no where else for them to sit except your bed and I'm sorry and please don't be mad at me." She finished looking very nervous.

She said that whole speech in one breath, it was pretty impressive. "Well I don't _EXACTLY_ want you to go making it a habit letting strange people into my room and onto my bed while I'm not here, but no I'm not mad."

"Oh thank goodness." She breathed out.

"So who exactly are the random people that you have invited into my room?" I asked again.

"Sorry, we should of introduced ourselves," said the leggy brunette. "I'm Sarah and I'm the school's head cheerleader, this is Jo and she's my second in command, " She motioned to the blond next to her and said, "And this is Milly."

I was guessing from their short skirts and their general bounciness, that all three girls were cheerleaders. But the real question was, what were they doing on my bed?

**Wow, is it just me or dose this situation remind you a lot of Goldilocks and the three bears in reverse to you?**

"And you're here, in my room, in the middle of the day, because?" I asked trying not to sound as annoyed as I felt.

"Because we saw what you can do today and we want you to join our team," said Sarah.

Wow, I had just lived pretty much every girl's dream. The head cheerleader of the school had just asked me to join the team, giving me all the popularity and power I could ever hope for. There was just one problem,_ I couldn't take it! _I was supposed to be laying low,and wearing short skirts and doing loud and annoying cheers was not going to help me achieve that goal.

"Well, hey I'm flattered really... but I'm not really the "cheerleader type". I'm sorry-"

"I know what you're going to say and I understand where you're coming from, I do, but you don't need to be a super cheery and happy person all the time if you're one of us. Look, we saw the gymnastic skills that you have and we could really use a girl like you for the state champions at the end of the year."

I opened my mouth to say no again when Sarah raised her hand to stop me. "Just listen to us for a second. Being a cheerleader comes with a ton of perks. And I gotta say, some of them are pretty tempting."

"You get to skip tests for "practice"," she said making quotation marks with her hands making it clear that there would be no practice happening.

"And no curfew. You get to skip one class a week. You get access to our private locker room and uniforms, which are super cute and having every guy in the school after you-"

And on she went and some of those points actually sounded good. Like the uniform thing. It was then that I noticed that all of the athletes in the school had different uniforms then the rest of the school's uniform.

I almost slapped myself in the head right then! I hadn't even considered that the substance that was affecting the student's blood might be being absorbed through their skin from their uniforms!

Sarah was still rambling on but I wasn't even listening. After telling me that I could opt out of home ec and getting to ditch classes, I was already on board. I could do some snooping around the school when everybody else was busy. Plus, the no curfew thing would make it way easier to sneak over to spend some quality time with Dimitri.

"So what do you think?" Sarah asked me with big eyes. I pretended to think about it, but my answer was already made up.

"That sounds pretty great, but would it take much time out of my week?" I couldn't afford to waste time doing stupid cheers instead of focusing on the mission that would save the lives of the students here.

"No, we have practice after school twice a week for a hour or so and that's about it, but we make the teachers and the school think it's way harder so we get more time off. So are you in?"

Deep down, I knew I was about to regret what I was about to say,

"Yes, I'm in."

DPOV

It was early on a Monday morning and so far nothing out of the ordinary had happened. It was a quiet week since no students had been taken by Strigoi at the party (most of them had been too drunk to even notice that there had been an attack) and Vic was none the wiser about the mark on his neck. The only down side was that we hadn't heard back from Sydney about the blood and air yet. But I wasn't really worried, I had a strong feeling that it had more to do with the flu shot than anything.

I looked up and smiled as Roza walked in through the doors. We hadn't had much time alone together since Friday and I was glad that she had texted me saying that she was good enough for training today. But before she even came within touching distance I could tell that something was a little off about her.

"Good morning Comrade," she said in her usual happy voice. She was always happy when we got a few minutes alone together. And after giving my usual look around to see that we were alone, I leaned in and gave her a quick but sweet kiss.

"Mmmm it is now, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, my shoulder is still a little tender but nothing that will keep me out of work."

"Good, let's get started then."

We did our usual laps but instead of strength and hand to hand work, Roza asked if we could work on flexibility and maneuvering.

"When I was fighting those Strigoi with the element powers, I had to move quick or get creamed. I found that the best way to avoid their attacks was to not be there when the attacks arrived."

Since she had fought more Strigoi with powers than I had, I did as she asked and the rest of the time was spent doing flips, rolls, cartwheels, ect. As we were doing our cool down stretches, Roza finally told me what I knew she had been keeping in since this morning.

"Comrade there's something that I need to tell you -"

But before she could say what she needed to say, the doors opened and in walked -_ **say it with me now!** _- in walked Miss Zerao. When was the woman going to take the hint?

"Hello to you both, don't mind me. I have the first PE class today so I thought that I would come in here early and set up." She said in an innocent and sweet voice. But even I could tell that her eyes were wondering all over my body.

"No worries, we were just finishing up, go right ahead." Roza said in an equally sweet voice. She was hiding something I could tell, but what?

Rose left quickly after that and I couldn't help the feeling that I was about to find out very soon what Rose was hiding this morning.

"She seems nice," Miss Zerao said as she moved equipment, I hoped that she wasn't getting at what I thought she was getting at.

"I only see her in class, but I think she is." I said not sounding like I cared much.

"You know she's the reason that the fire department was here a few weeks ago right?"

I had to fight real hard for my smile not to show. I loved my Roza with all my heart, but she was, without a doubt, the worst cook I had ever met.

"Yes I know, it's a good thing that she's going for a sports scholarship and not something that involves cooking."

"Do you cook?" She asked, I hoped this wasn't her not so subtle way of asking me out.

"Yes I cook, my Mama taught me when I was young."

"Wow, a man that can cook. You don't see many of those now days."

And on the banter went, but she didn't try to ask me out or do anything that set off any alarm bells. Maybe she was trying to be good like she promised. For Rose's sake I hoped so, because as much as I hated seeing boys fall over themselves flirting with her, I know she hated seeing other woman flirting with me.

RPOV

I can't believe she did it again!, doesn't she know how desperate it makes her look to keep going after a man when he has clearly turned her down? Well, it doesn't matter, this was nothing more then a job, and at the end of the day, I was the one that came home to Dimitri's arms.

I quickly showered and went down to get some breakfast and sat down at my table with the girls. They were still obsessing over the whole Dimitri kissing Christian thing, but today they had a different target in mind.

"- TOTALLY likes you, you should ask him out." Lexy was saying.

"Ask who out?" I said walking into the conversation halfway through. This had better not be about Dimitri again.

"We were saying that Tim TOTALLY has a thing for Alex and since he's too chicken to make the first move, she should do it." said Max. I just smiled, I knew she liked him and I was pretty sure that he liked her too. They would be such a cute couple.

"Leave me alone guys!" Alex said while blushing. Yep, she had it bad.

"I'm with them Al, I think that you should go for it."

"Ooh ask him to the Halloween dance next month," cried Hannah. Wow, it was that time of the year already?

"Yeah, you could do couples costumes!" agreed Alice.

"You know who I would like to do a couples thing with?" said Katy as she wiggled her eyebrows and looked over at Dimitri's table. Everybody laughed. I couldn't believe it. Even a gay rumor and a photoshopped gay Facebook update wasn't even enough to keep these girls off my man.

"You and the whole female population, don't you have anyone actually obtainable in mind?" asked Sam bringing everyone back to earth. I was so glad she was in our group.

"Well now that you mention it there-" and on it went. Soon the bell went off and we went to our first class of the day. But before I did that there was one little detour that I had to make.

DPOV

The bell rang and if was finally the last class of the day, and lucky me, it was the one with Roza in it. And if we were lucky, we could get in some alone time after class to make up for our lost time this morning. Students were filing in slowly, tired from the days events. I didn't have much planned, just some jogging and a few exercises. But what walked in through the door completely changed my lesson plan.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you all to our newest member of the cheerleader team. The lovely Rose Hall!" said a pretty brunette and all of the boys in the class howled and clapped. I know I should have been jealous that they were all looking at my Roza, but right now, I was having a hard time looking away myself.

It was even worse than the school uniform. I mean it wasn't _THAT_ revealing, but where the school uniform was a long sleeved white shirt with a vest, the cheerleader top was a sleeveless fitted shirt that showed the slightest bit of mid drift. And instead of stockings and a long skirt, and while, she wasn't wearing booty shorts, her skirt was still shorter than the school skirt. And this one made it so that when she turned around too fast or swayed her hips, the skirt would fan out and give everyone a nice view of her toned legs.

I was lucky that everyone else was too busy either congratulating Rose on being accepted and or checking her out, that they didn't notice the fact that I was practically drooling over her. I saw Rose give me her "man eater" smile and that snapped me out of my daze.

"Yes, congratulations Rose, now please take your seats and we can start the class with warm up laps." I had intended to not do much in this class, but now I had to keep the students busy so they wouldn't notice my difficulty in keeping my eyes off of Rose's body.

It felt like an eternity later that class finally ended and the students made a break for the door. I head Roza tell her friends to go ahead that she needed to ask me about the extra credit that she would get from being on the cheerleader team. That was a good one.

After we were sure that the gym was empty Rose walked over to me, giving a sway to her hips to make me go madder with lust.

"See something you like here Comrade?" she said in a sugary, sweet voice. It was all I could do not to grab her right now, pick her up, take her over to the nearest closet and show her EXACTLY how much I liked what I saw. Instead, I put on my guardian mask to try and hide how much she was affecting me in that little outfit.

"Rose what's going on? Why did you join the cheerleading team?"

"Lots of reasons, like having no curfew for better sneaking around, getting to ditch one class a week and skipping tests so I can look around when everyone else is in class. But most importantly, to get samples of all the special sports uniforms that the star athletes have here. And on that note, we have to get a sample of the school uniform to send to Sydney."

"I didn't even think of that."

"Me either, until the head cheerleader mentioned it when she was trying to get me to join the team."

"The team captain asked you? Why?"

"She, along with the entire school, saw my acrobatic display and she wanted me. But aside from all of the other perks, the cheerleaders are the centre of the rumor well in this school. Nothing can happen without the cheer team knowing about it first. So it's the best way to get any information."

She had a few good points. With all the extra time she got from skipping class and no curfew she could certainly get more done. And the uniform idea is definitely something we need to take into consideration.

"I don't like all the attention this will draw to you. But you're right, this is a good idea."

She gave me a dazzling smile and said, "I knew you would see my side of things Comrade."

"Is there anything else cheerleaders can do that other students can't?"

"Well we get our own locker room, unlimited access to the gym...oh and Sarah, the team captain, was saying something about a special energy drink that we and all of the other sports stars get so that's something to look into. And least but not last, among the perks of being a cheerleader is that it will drive Miss Zerao crazy jealous to see me strutting around in this sexy uni while she's in boring teacher clothes."

I couldn't help a little smile and say, "I knew you were jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I'm just letting her know who she's messing with that's all."

"And how will you be doing that when we're undercover and no one is supposed to know that we're together?"

And then Rose gave her evil "you're dead meat" smile but only said, "I'm sure she will get the point."

Well one things for sure, Rose being on the cheer team will definitely keep things interesting.

**ooooo so Rose is a cheer leader now. What do you thinks going to happen there?**

**Dimitri sure liked Rose's little outfit,how long do you think he will last before he looses his oh so famous self control over how hot she looks in it?**

**And the bitch is back and is eyeing up Rose's man. Will she ever take the hint and realises that Dimitri is so NOT on the menu?**

**And if he was I would order seconds ;) **

**Please review and I will try harder to update more :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**SO sorry for the long wait. And sadly it will continue:( but I will do my best to have something for you all by next week:) **

**thak you you for all of your reviews,I loved then all and a special thanks to...sorry I can't find your pen name...but something that happens in the gym was your idea:) **

**Disclaim: if I win the lottery then I could bye VA and then I would own it...but until that happens I don't own anything:( **

_And then Rose gave her evil "you're dead meat " smile but only said, "I'm sure she will get the point." _

_Well one things for sure, Rose being on the cheer team will definitely keep things interesting.  
_

Two weeks ago

Unknown POV

"Did you make the switch?"

"Yes, I did exactly as you asked. I took the students' blood samples and switched it with clean blood before they came to pick it up. It doesn't matter what test they run, they won't find anything."

"Good, I don't need to remind you that this is your last chance to get what you want."

I clenched my teeth to stop me from saying anything stupid and managed to say, "Yes I know, and as long as you keep your word and the toxin dose as you promised, then I shouldn't have a problem."

"Oh, it will do the job. Don't worry about that."

"Good, I'll contact you when I get any further news."

Present time

RPOV

"You found NOTHING?!"

I couldn't believe it. It was the end of the week and we had finally heard back from Sydney. We were sitting on Dimitri's bed and had decided to use a web cam so we could see everyone instead of just hearing them.

"I ran every kind of test that I could think of, but there was nothing in any of the samples that you sent me that would explain the affects that the blood is having on the Strigoi," said a very tried looking Sydney.

"And I tested all of the blood that you sent me, none of the samples stood out so whatever it is that's affecting the blood has to be affecting the entire student body."

"So nothing in the food, air, or water is causing this?"

"There's nothing, I'm sure if it. Is there anything else that you can think of that all of the students have been exposed to that could be causing this?"

I looked at Dimitri who was sitting next to me.

"Rose has recently been accepted into the cheerleader team and -"

"ROSE IS A CHEERLEADER?!" Lissa shouted from somewhere out of the screen and before I could even crack a smile at her reaction, she was shoving Sydney to the side and the entire screen was now filled with Lissa's excited face.

"ROSE! Is it true? Are you really going to be a cheerleader!?"

"Liss, tone it down a little, you will burst my ear drums over long distance!"

"Sorry but I just can't believe it! You're not the cheery happy type and you always said that the cheerleaders in the movies were just stuck up snobs."

I shot a death glare at Dimitri. Did he REALLY need to tell them about the cheerleader thing? He couldn't have just mentioned the uniforms and been done with it!

"Liss, I'm NOT a cheerleader. I'm only pretending to be one because I will have access to the special sports uniform AND the sports drink that all the star athletes get."

"Oh, well that makes sense, but you will still have to do the cheers- OH AND THE POM POMS!"

Ughhh, I had forgotten about the pom poms. The perks were great but this cheerleader thing was going to be harder than I thought.

"I'm sure I can get through it Liss."

"Excuse me but can we please get back to the uniforms and the sports drink?" asked Sydney as she pushed herself back into the camera.

"The school uniform idea is good but as for the star athletes uniform and sports drink, none of the missing students were star athletes so how will testing the samples of them help?"

Mmmm, I hadn't throught of that. "Well it doesn't really, but it couldn't hurt. Maybe now that whoever is doing this knows it's working, they might decide that they only want the healthiest and most athletic students to be their little "blood donors"." I held up my hands and made quotation marks. I just couldn't help myself.

"That's true, and you still have that flu shot coming."

"Yeah but not for another month and a bit." But that wasn't so bad. Aside from having to constantly hide my feelings for Dimitri and seeing all the other girls flirt with him, I didn't actually mind it here.

Hans came on the screen then and was looking every bit the serious head guardian he was. But it was a little hard to take him seriously when I could see Lissa doing fake cheers in the background.

"Do you have anything else to report?"

"Nothing major yet, but all of the recent Strigoi activity means that we're definitely on to something. We well keep you posted."

Dimitri said, keeping a straight face as Lissa was doing her stupid cheer. I kept my guardian mask on but it was getting hard when Lissa started pretending that she dropped something and started bending down slowly to get it and was sticking her ass out in a very provocative way. Hans started to narrow his eyes at us like he suspected something but said nothing.

"Very well, over and - "

"Wait, ROSE!" Lissa called in a panicked voice.

"Liss, what is it?!"

"Has Dimitri seen you in you new uniform yet?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well? What was his reaction?! I need details!"

"He looked at me and I thought that his eyes would fall out of his skull," I laughed along with her. I loved giving Dimitri hell, and he would always get so embarrassed over anything involving sex.

"Then he made the rest of the class do lots of laps so none of the other students in the class would notice him drooling over me!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Yeah, it was pretty great."

"If you two ladies have finished, we shouldn't stay on this line for longer than necessary," said Hans. What a joy kill.

"Take care you two, call if you need help. Over and out." And the screen went blank.

We sat on the bed for a while after that, just thinking. Until I got bored. I was about to make a move to turn this mission update session into a hot make out session, but then Dimitri just had to go and ruin it by getting back on topic.

"So Sydney found nothing in the blood, that's disappointing." said Dimitri with a look of concentration on his face.

"Well, it has to be something that all of the students have been exposed to because Sydney didn't find anything different about any of the students' blood."

"So it had to be either the uniforms or the flu shots." Finished Dimitri

"Unless it's something else that we're missing."

Then Dimitri put back on his "look of deep concentration" and I couldn't help but laugh at how cute it made him look.

"What are you giggling about?"

"You. I think that there's steam coming out of your ears." I laughed out. He then pulled a _"what are you going on about"_ face and that just made me laugh harder. Soon he was laughing along with me and he pulled me into his arms and just held me for a while.

"So what's our next move?" I asked as we laid back on Dimitri's bed.

"I'm not really sure, wait I guess. And look more closely at the people around us. We still can't rule anyone out as a suspect yet."

"Well if we're looking at people to be suspicious of, then I vote Miss Zerao. The way she acts around you is DEFINITELY suspicious."

"I thought that you weren't jealous," Dimitri said playfully as he squeezed my waist.

_"I'M NOT!_ I just don't like her that's all."

"And I can guess why. But sadly we can't incarcerate a person on the grounds that she wants to be more than friends with your boyfriend."

"Wanna bet? My best friend is the queen after all. I bet I could get her to pass a law against women throwing themselves at you. But then we would proboly have to incarcerate the entire female population."

Dimitri let out a full on laugh at that and said, "Roza, not every female in the world wants to steal me away from you, despite what you might think."

"Oh yes they do! You just don't know them like I do."

"And for that, I am glad."

"HEY! Were not that bad," I cried as I turned around so I was half laying on his chest and gave it a little slap.

"No? Then why are you hitting me?" And the stupid jerk raised one eyebrow at me! He knows how much I hate that!

"Because I feel that it is my duty to take offence on behalf of my gender at your comment."

"Hey, YOU were the one that-"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. We both froze.

"Mister Brown, are you in there?"

"That's Miss Tess." I hissed out. DAMN this was not good, she couldn't find me here!

"Quick, hide in my closet" Dimitri whispered to me. Can you say clichéd? But it was the only place big enough unless I wanted to hide under the bed. I quickly got up and got into the closet and shut the door.

I left the door partly opened so I could see what was going to happen. I saw Dimitri straighten up his shirt and walk toward the door to answer it.

"Hello Miss Tess, what can I do for you?" he asked politely.

"Well, I'm afraid that I've heard some troubling things about you from some students and staff."

"Such as?"

"Something to do with an inappropriate photo of you on Facebook."

Oh CRAP! The gay photo of Dimitri and Christian kissing! I just wanted the girls to leave him alone, I didn't want him to get in trouble!

"I see, and what am I doing in this photo that is so inappropriate?"

It sounded like Miss Tess was going to answer but then thought better of it.

"I think that it would be best for you to come to my office so I can show you and we can get this mess all sorted out."

"Of course," Dimitri answered simply and I heard them walk out and the door shut behind them. I waited a few minutes and then got out of the closet and slipped out the door. I had to get out of here and FAST. I was going to be dead meat tomorrow during our morning training session. I knew this was coming, but I really hoped that I could keep him from finding out for a little longer.

DPOV

I couldn't believe it! How could Roza do this?! AGAIN? The rumor about me being gay was bad enough, but now there was a damn PHOTO on Facebook to "prove" it! How had Roza even managed this? I mean she was ok on a computer, but photoshop? And she did a good job of it too considering the height difference between her and Christian, it really did look like we were kissing.

I got out my phone to call Rose, texting would not be enough for this. I called her but she had her phone switched off and this really annoying voice mail was playing. It was a recording of Rose singing.

_Believe it or not I am not at home, please leave a message after the beep._

I must be out or I'd pick up the phone.

Where could I be?

Believe it or not, I am not at home!

And the beep came. But I could honestly not think of anything to say after hearing that. I put my phone away and instead thought of ways to torture her at tomorrow's training sessions.

RPOV

Ok, I was dead meat. There was no question there. But _EXACTLY HOW_ dead I was, going to be was yet to be determined. I may be at Dimitri's mercy today, but that didn't mean that I didn't have any weapons to fight back with for tomorrow.

I went through my entire wardrobe and found something that I think would do the trick. I had to be carful with what I wore. It had to be sexy, but not too over the top, incase Miss Zerao popped her head in again. So I decided to go with a pair of _very_ short shorts and a shirt that _looked_ innocent enough. But if I bent down low enough than I would give Dimitri a _VERY_ nice view of my cleavage and the sexy bra I had on. After applying some light makeup to give it the finishing touch, I was good to go.

I arrived at the gym five minutes late and of course Dimitri was already there. He was sitting on the mats reading one of his westerners. I decided to walk up to him very slowly until I was right I front of him. He probably knew I was already here, but he wouldn't be expecting what I had planned.

I bent down low and plucked the book out of his hands. He looked up at me ready to go mad for stealing his book and for what I did on Facebook.

But because I was bending down so low, as he was looking up, he got a nice face full of my cleavage. His head stopped mid rise and the words he was about to say died on his lips.

"See something you like Comrade?" I purred in my most seductive voice and I saw his eyes darken even more. After a minute of him looking at my chest he FINALLY made himself look up at my face.

"Roza, what possessed you to do such a stupid thing? Now the entire school is talking about me when we're supposed to be blending in!"

"_EXACTLY_, everyone's looking at you so no one is looking at me," I said as I stood up straighter but slanted my hips as I was standing in a sexy pose. I saw his eyes take in the rest of my body and I loved that I could pull stunts like this and still have such a strong effect on him.

He coughed and continued, "That my be, but it still could have backfired. What if one of the students found out that it was you that put the photo up there?"

I sat down on the ground but put my hands behind my back and stuck out my chest so my breasts were sticking out much more. "Then I would have owned up to it and taken credit for the best prank this year." I was still using my sexy voice and I could tell that is was having a very strong effect on him.

"It was still a risk, and now girls are even more focused on me in classes. I think some of then have taken on the challenge of proving that I'm not gay."

I didn't like that. "Mmmm, maybe I need to prove to them that you're taken." I said as I moved forward and straddled him.

"And how do you plan on doing that," Dimitri asked in a husky voice as his hands moved to my hips. YES, I did it! I was so off the hook.

"By marking you as my own." And I pulled the collar of his shirt down and attacked his neck. I sucked hard on it and I heard his moans of pleasure. I smiled against his neck and did it again, but this time I used my teeth.

"Roza," he choked out and his breathing picked up but I didn't stop. I kept going until I knew that when I pulled away that there would be a giant hickey on his neck.

Sure enough when I did pulled back, it was there. A bite that was purple and blue on the side of his neck just under his t shirt.

"Not a bad idea Roza," Dimitri growled out as he tackled me so he was on top "I think I might just have to try it myself." And then he started to suck and bite my neck as well. I was really enjoying myself and I didn't want this to end, but as Dimitri's hands started to roam around my body, I knew that if we didn't stop this right now, we would risk the chance of getting very intimate on the gym floor and that wouldn't end well for either of us.

I was about to say the same thing to Dimitri when he slowly pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Please don't do anything like that again, I know you just want the girls to stop flirting with me but I would really just rather you ignored them."

"Fine, no more gay rumors. But I reserve the right to pull any other stupid stunt to get these girls off of you." **( and I will ;)**

He just laughed and said, "I never knew you were the possessive type."

"Well, love can do crazy stuff to you," I smiled.

We decided to just leave training for the day, if we continued in our current state then there would be no stopping us from going any further.

I went back to my room and had a shower. I had decided to be extra mean to Dimitri and wear my new cheerleader uniform to breakfast. I went down to the cafeteria and saw that I was the first one from my group there.

I shrugged and got my food. But as I sat down I was ambushed!

By the entire cheerleader squad.

"Well if it isn't our newest recruit!" Said Sarah.

"You look super hot in that uniform!" cried Jo.

"Can you really do a backwards hand spring?" cried a girl I have never met.

"A what?" I asked and then the whole table just laughed.

"Jules, lay off the newbie."

And the chatter continued at light speed. Lissa would have been right at home here.

"So what should the newbies initiation test be?"

"My what?" I asked again. It seemed like I was asking that one a lot.

Again more laughs.

"Every girl that joins the team has to do a dare to be accepted into our group," explained Sarah.

Huh fair enough. "Fine by me, I'm the queen of truth of dare."

And that just led into a very heated discussion of what embarrassing or stupid thing that they were going to make me do. About halfway through, I saw Dimitri sitting at his table and my mind wandered back to what we had been doing earlier this morning.

I was having a very nice time, until I was rudely interrupted.

"- the perfect thing!" someone shouted and all of the girls agreed.

"What?" I really needed to stop asking that.

"We dare you to wait until Mister Brown has finished eating and when he gets up to leave, you have to run up to him, jump into his arms...and KISS him fully on the MOUTH!"

"WHAT!" I really needed to shut up.

"That's a good one Tif, I sure wouldn't have minded getting that dare when I first joined," said some random girl. They were going to have to get name tags or something,it was as bad as the sleep over.

"So, do you have the guts?" asked Jo.

I was both happy and annoyed. Happy because I got to kiss my man and not some creep like Vic. Annoyed because Dimitri would be sure to chew me out next time we were alone. But at the same time, it would be worth it.

"I'll do it." And I had to cover my ears from all of the high pitched squealing. Yep, definitely Lissa's table.

By the time Dimitri finished his breakfast, the cafeteria was pretty full and instead of walking out the side door like he normally did, he went toward the main entrance. Which meant that he was walking to the center of the cafeteria for everyone to see.

"Go on Rose, it's now or never," said Sarah with a big smile on her face.

So I did it. I got up and ran straight at Dimitri and jumped. He was shocked but he caught me on instinct and he held me in his arms bridal style. He had a surprised look on his face, but this look would have nothing on what would be on his face in a second.

"Roza, wha-" but before he could finish the sentence I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss.

I made sure to pull back before either of us could get carried away and deepen the kiss. But I burst out laughing at the look on his face, it was priceless!

I quickly jumped out of his arms and made a break for my table where all of the girls were in hysterics and a few of them had even recorded it. Oh well, it's not like I was ashamed of kissing the love of my life.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!" cried half of the girls while the other half were to busy trying to remember to breath.

"Well you had better believe it because I got it on tape!" cried another girl and showed me the recording. It was actually a nice shot, and you could see Dimitri's shocked face when I jumped into his arms. And his even better "what the F" face after I kissed him.

I looked around and the entire cafeteria was buzzing. Oh boy, this was going to be all over the school by lunch time.

**Ok,is it safe now to uncover my ears now? I could literally hear you screaming all the way from Australia!**

**yes,Rose used her feminine wiles to get out of trouble...but let's fade it,if you had the chance to seduce Dimitri to get out of trouble you would do it in a hart beat. **

**And WOW Rose kissed Dimitri in front to the entire SCHOOL! What could possibly go wrong?**

**And who is this "unknown POV" that is messing with the blood samples? And what else are they messing with ?**

**Review and I will tell you:)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello again:) sorry to disappoint but this isn't a chapter:(**

**WAIT! DONT SHOOT ME!**

**I thought that sins I'm to bissy to right the next chapter now that I would leave it up to you guys.**

**If you want a kick but action seen (with or with out Strigri) please review 1**

**If you want some jealousy to happen ****(something with Vic?) **please review 2

**If you want mager fluff please review 3 **

**If you want a steamy M seen please review 4**

**If you want something funny and stupid to happen to Rose or Dimitri please review 5**

**I will do my best to make you all happy:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**I am BACK!**

**Im so sorry for the long wait. But I had a new job AND Family issues so I haven't been able to write. But here is a nice long chapter to help make up for it.**

**I got a lot of responses from my last chapter and the The total was?  
**

**Fluff at 31**

**Action at 34**

**Funny and stupid at 38**

**M seen at 39**

**and a jealous seen at 41!**

**so that should give you a hint about what I put in this chapter.**

**enjoy:) **

**Disclaimer: you've already suffered enough. I don't own VA **

_I looked around and the entire cafeteria was buzzing. Oh boy ,this was going to be all over the school by lunchtime._

DPOV

As I walked into the cafeteria, my mind was still focused on what had happened in the gym earlier this morning. I had to fight to keep the smile off my face so nobody would come up to me and ask about what had made me so happy. I know I should have held my ground and gave Rose one of my "zen lectures" about how what she did was stupid and irresponsible and about the trouble that she had almost landed me in.

_Flashback_

I had just been led into Miss Tess's office and I still had no idea about what I had done that was so wrong. I didn't have a Facebook account, so I had no idea what someone could have put on it. And what could I be doing that was so "inappropriate" that it had landed me in the principal's office?

"Now Mister Brown, I understand that this is a bit of a touchy subject so I want to asure you that in no way, are I or the school singling you out or making an attempt to discriminate against you. But I'm afraid that it is against school policy to have things of such a...personal nature on display. I'm sure you understand, but the school can not permit -"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Miss Tess, but could you please tell me what I was doing in the photo that is so upsetting? Because I can honestly not think of anything that could have been posted that would get such a strong response from you," I said as politely as I could. Roza might not understand how important it is to be polite in such situations, but if you keep a cool head, things are usually far more easy to handle.

"Very well," she said and started typing something into her computer. She found what she was looking for and turned the screen so I could see...and I wish I couldn't.

Never in my wildest dreams had I ever considered what I would look like kissing a man. But there it was in front of me. A photo of me kissing Christian.

"Judging from the shocked look on your face, I gather that this is either something very private and you're not out in the open yet, or it's a very well done practical joke," said Miss Tess raising on eye brow.

I was so shocked from the image in front of the that it took me a minute to answer, eventually I managed to say, "YES! I MEAN NO! I mean, YES it's a prank and NO I'm not GAY," I said a quickly as I could.

"I see. Do you have any idea about who would want to pull such a prank? Any students that have a grudge against you?"

A grudge, no. But a motive, yes. Roza was going to regret this when she was doing fifty laps around the school.

But I kept my guardian mask up as I said, "No ma'am, I can't think of anyone that I have made an enemy of that is computer savy enough to do something like this." Roza had been busy. Maybe she was actually listening in class this time around.

"Very well, since this is obviously not your doing, you're free to go. I will see if I can find out who is responsible and let you know. I'm sure you have a punishment in mind?"

"Oh yes, most definitely."

End flashback

After having the extremely awkward "talk" I had been fuming, so I decided that I would cool off and leave it so I didn't say something I would regret. But Roza had seen that coming and, unfortunately for me, she knew how to play me like a fiddle.

It had taken her less then five minutes to get me to go from extremely outraged, to extremely turned on. I had gone to the gym intent on giving her hell, but when she rocked up in those short shorts and that low hanging top...I became putty in her hands.

I was also a little worried about her "reserving the right to pull any other stupid stunts" to get these girls off of me, but there wasn't much I could do about it. Roza was an evil mastermind when it comes to matters of revenge...and pranks as I had just experienced first hand.

I had just sat down to eat when I heard some commotion over at the other side of the cafeteria. I looked up, alert for trouble, but it was only a group of girls getting excited over Rose wearing her new cheerleader uniform. There was no denying that she looked extremely sexy and I couldn't help but think of how much I wanted to get her OUT of it.

As I returned to my eating, I heard a few more squeals and high pitched screams coming from their table but I didn't think much of it. They were probably just talking about what they were going to wear to the Halloween dance or something.

I finished my breakfast and got up to leave, but instead of going out the side door like I usually did, I decided to go out the main. And in doing so, I hoped to hear a little of Roza's tables conversation.

I had just gotten to the centre of the cafeteria - when I saw Roza get up and run straight at me.

_What the hell is she doing?_ I thought as she jumped at me! I caught her on instinct and held her in my arms bridal style.

"Roza, wha-" I started to ask but before I could finish the sentence, Rose wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me!

I was so shocked that I froze, I didn't know what she was doing or what to do. But lucky I didn't have to, because after a second Rose pulled away and looked at me. I must have had a shocked look on my face because Rose burst out laughing. She then quickly jumped out of my arms and ran back to her table where all of the girls were in hysterics and a few of them had even recorded it!

All of the girls were going on about something and all looking at there phone and I knew that they were sending it to each other or posting it on Facebook or something else that was equally bad for my reputation. And I was probably going to end up in miss Tess's office again.

I knew two things for certain. One, this was going to be all over the school by lunch time.

And two, this was not good.

RPOV

I was still laughing at the look on Dimitri's face as I walked out of the cafeteria. If I could figure it out, I might even make it the wallpaper on my phone. I knew I would have hell to pay later but right now, I could care less because his facial expression made all this worth whatever I would have to endure.

By lunch time, word had in fact gotten around the entire school, and I was now the source of every topic. Some good, some bad and some down right bitchy. But I had handled much worse at St. Vlads.

"Well, I think it's official, you are now the most popular girl in school," said Alex as we walked to our lockers. "I wonder if I kissed some random hot guy, would I get asked out as much as you," she mused.

"I haven't been asked out _THAT_ much," I argued. But in truth I had. Ever since I kissed Dimitri in front of everyone, I had been getting asked out left, right and centre. Some were casual as I walked down the halls and before class started. Others were more thought out, heart felt and really sweet.

Earlier this morning

_It was the first class of the day but word had apparently spread enough for him to hear._

"Hey Rose," Tim said as he came up to me. I looked up at him and smiled, he really was a sweet guy.

"Hey Tim, what's up?"

He shuffled and moved his weight on his feet looking very nervous.

"I was...well...I was wondering if you wanted to go the the Halloween dance together at the end of the month?" He asked with a hopefully voice.

I really hated to hurt him like this, but even if I went with someone as sweet as Tim, and that he would never try anything with me, Dimitri would still blow a fuse. But luckily, I had a way of getting out of this without hurting Tim and helping out another friend.

"Wow, Tim that's so nice of you, but I can't."

He tried to hide the hurt on his face while saying, "It's ok, I get it." And he turned to leave.

"No, wait," I said as I grabbed his arm so he didn't run away before I could tell him why I had said no.

"I can't go out with you because Alex likes you. And if I went out with you it would be betraying her." A little over dramatic but it had the desired effect.

"She DOES!?" he asked with a shocked face. Honestly, men can be so clueless sometimes.

"YES, I don't see how you could have missed it!"

"B...but...but she's so beautiful and I'm just...well I'm just me, what would she want me for?"

"Because you're sweet and smart and kind and a whole bunch of things that I'm not going to name because you will get a big head if I do."

He still looked a little shell shocked so I decided to give him a little push in the right direction. "You should ask Alex to go to the dance with you, I know she will say yes."

"You think?" He asked with hope in his eyes. He really was adorable.

"Yes I do."

End flashback

So far he hadn't gotten up the courage to ask her yet, but he still had a month. And I could always do something evil to make him do it faster.

I had just gotten back to my locker to get my books for the next class... When I opened up the door and a mountain of cards fell out!.

"Son of a-" I cried out and jumped back. "What the-" I asked no one in particular as I bent down to pick up one at the top.

_Roses are red, violets are blue, I want to go to the dance with you. _

Wow. That is just embarrassing. I picked up the next one in the pile. This one said

_Roses are red, Violets are blue, honey is sweet but not as sweet as you._

Talk about clichéd. If there was anymore rose talk then I was going to get out the shredder.

"Oh that was bad," said Alex when I handed some to her, there was a whole stack of the them, and by now people had stopped to look at me. This centre of attention thing was going to get old really fast if this was going to happen every day until Halloween.

Just then the bell rang and I decided to just leave the pile of letters asking me out and hope that they would be thrown out before I got back.

DPOV

"Hey Dimitri," I heard someone call, I turned around and saw that it was Mister Hines.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" I asked, I hoped that he had some information because after hitting that brick wall with the blood, we were getting low on options.

"I wanted to ask you if you could sub for my 5th period Russian class today?" Then he leaned in closer and lowered his voice and said in Russian, "Я имею свинец, это, могло оказаться, было только, я должен проверить если так или иначе."

Translation: I have a lead, it could turn out to be nothing, but I need to check if out anyway.

I nodded and said, "Я могу сделать это для Вас."

Translation: I can do that for you

"Спасибо."

Translation: Thanks

I walked into class and decided that I would get them to read out loud and correct them on their accents and grammar, that should be easy enough. The bell rang and students started filling in, I didn't take much notice of them...until Roza walked in.

She was still wearing her little cheerleader uniform and I was really having a hard time not looking at her as she walked in and took her seat.

Ok, this wasn't as bad as it seemed, I told myself. We had pretended time and time again that we were nothing more than student and mentor back at St. Vlad's on a daily basis, and again when she was in my PE class so this shouldn't be a problem.

Until the boys started hitting on her.

"DAMN girl you are wearing that uni." Said some guy before class started. I tensed up as I pretended to organise my desk.

"Would you be interested in giving me a _PRIVATE_ demonstration on how flexible you are?" Said another.

I heard a small crack. After a moment, I realized that I had snapped the chalk that I was writing with. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"You know they say that Scotsman don't wear anything under their kilts, I wonder if cheerleaders follow that philosophy?"

And I just about throw the chalk at his head! These boys had no right to talk about her like that!

"Did you get my letter," asked another boy, but in a nicer, more hopeful voice.

_What letter?_

Rose didn't seem flustered at all. "I'm sorry no, the whole pile fell on the floor when I opened up my looker."

_The Whole pile!_

"Oh. Well then, will you go out with me sometime?" he asked again with hope in his eyes.

_That did it! _I was not going to just sit here while a bunch of guys ask out and hitted on my girlfriend!.

"If you are all quite finished with your personal dilemmas, I would like to get back to the lesson," I said in my "mentor" voice. It always worked on Rose, and if it worked on Rose, it would work on just about anyone.

"Now today I would like to..." and the lesson went on from there without any further incident. Until some smart ass decided to speak up.

"Sir, do you mind if I ask a question in Russian?"

I looked up from what I was writing and looked at the boy, so far he hadn't said anything too bad so I gave him the go ahead.

He stud up and said "'Так Повысился, действительно ли господин Браун - хороший тот, кто целует?'

Transition: So Rose, is Mister Brown a good kisser?

And the whole class cracked up. At least they had been paying attention in class.

I was about to tell him what he could do with his question when Rose answered back - also in Russian.

"не столь хороший как ваша мама."

Translation: Not as good as your mum.

And the class cracked up again.

"Ok that's enough, start reading or I will take you over to the gym and you can spend the rest of the class running laps." That shut them up.

Finally the bell rang and everyone got up to leave, but a boy - a different boy- stayed back to ask Rose out. She politely declined and he left looking sad.

I walked over and shut the door and made sure that the curtains were closed. I turned to look at her and from the look on her face she knew what I was going to say.

"Explain," I said in a flat, no-nonsense tone.

"When you become a cheerleader you have to do a dare as part of the initiation and I was dared to kiss you."

"I asked you not to pull anymore stunts and right after you agreed, you do this!"

"I didn't have a choice, and would you have preferred that I kiss a sleaze like Vic instead?" She challenged. She knew how much I hated that guy.

"No, but couldn't you have just said no and done something else?"

She shook her head and said, "If I had done that then I would have lost their respect and I would be ranked lower in the group and be left out of things. I need to be in the centre so I don't miss anything."

"You're smart, you could have thought of something else," I know I was being petty, but I wasn't ready to let it go yet.

"I didn't have time to "think of something else" And if I chickened out then they might of made me do it when you were alone and then you would have kissed me back and then where would we be?! In the principal's office, that's where!"

We were being too loud and I didn't want people overhearing us so I said "Let's finish this in my room, no one will be there right now and you have a free period next anyway."

She nodded and followed me to my room, we were careful not to be seen. She came in and I locked the door behind us.

"So now that you kissed me in front of the entire school what do you intend to do now?"

"What do you mean? Doing that has given me instant popularity, I can do whatever I want and no one will stop me."

"Because that's what it's all about isn't it? How popular you can get so every boy in the school will want you!" I shouted.

And then I realized what I had just shouted.

"What?" She asked

"I...I mean..."

"Dimitri, are you upset that those boys were hitting on me?" she asked in a confused, but calmer voice.

"What did you mean by the whole pile fell on the floor when you opened up your looker?"

"Well ever since I kissed you in the cafeteria this morning, guys have been asking me out," she said as a look of understanding came on her face. "So you're upset and jealous that they can do that and you can't tell them to back off."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I hated that I had stooped to this level, actually getting mad at Roza because she had done something that had made boys want to go out with her. Of course they wanted to go out with her, she was perfect.

"Yes, I'm mad and jealous and- " and I never got to finish that sentence as Roza had come over to me and crushed her lips onto mine. I returned it instantly and wrapped my arms around her tight as she kissed me with a passion. When she finally pulled back we were both breathing heavily.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about," she whispered against my lips, "I don't care if the entire male population asks me out, my answer will always be no because I'm already in love with the most amazingly perfect and sexiest, Russian there is."

Then she kissed me again and I was very glad that I had asked her to come to my room.

**M Scene Will ill be posted in the next chapter!**

**It's a low level one if your interested **

End M Scene.

RPOV

He wrapped me up tightly in his arms and cuddled up to me as close as he could.

"I'm sorry I got so mad at you Roza, but what those boys were saying to you was unacceptable."

I held him tighter and placed a gentle kiss on his chest and said, "I know you hate it, but it really means nothing to me. You're the only one for me and that's never going to change, so there's really nothing that you need to get jealous over."

He raised one eyebrow at me. "This coming from the girl who just posted a photoshopped gay photo on Facebook in an attempt to get girls to stop flirting with me! At least none of them have asked me out yet!" He half yelled, half laughed.

DAMN, he had a point. "Well at least mine aren't constantly coming up with excuses to touch me or get me to tuch them!" Although that wasn't entirely true.

"No?" That damn eyebrow thing again! "Then what was that guy doing in the cafeteria the other day?"

"He was just giving me a donut," I defended, though we both knew that wasn't true.

"Oh, he would like to give you more then just a donut." Dimitri said with a hard face.

I couldn't hold it back. I burst out laughing. It was just to ridiculous, my Dimitri making a sex joke!

"You might be right about that one Comrade, but can you honestly say that your fan club doesn't want to do the same?" And I knew the names of a few girls that did for a fact.

I did a fake dramatic deep breath and let it out loudly and said, "Oh the price of being so attractive that girls can't help but throw themselves at you. Such an un lucky Comrade."

"I get by the best that I can," He replied in a casual tone.

"You know, I think that all of these girls throwing themselves at you has given you a big head."

"Good, now we match."

"Ohhh bad ass Belikov is out to play."

And we just stayed there for a while talking. And if was an absolutely peaceful and perfect moment.

Until something smashed the window.

**AAAA SHE DID IT AGAIN!**

**yeah sorry about that. But I need to keep you interested now don't I ?**

**Well I hope that I'm forgiven now that I've finally done another chapter and I hope the wait will not be as long next time:) **

**What do you think will happen next? **

**Well stay tuned and you will find out after the commercial break ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

RPOV

He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up and spun me around so I was pinned against the door. I used my new position to jump up and wrap my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me. I heard his growl and decided to grind my hips against his to make him do it again.

"I love you Roza," he whispered as he kissed and sucked on my neck. I turned my head and arched my neck so he would have better access to it and took this opportunity to unbutton his shirt. Once his was off, mine was next.

The last time we had made love had been slow but filled with passion. This time however, I wanted to prove to him how much I loved him, and I could tell how much he wanted me right now.

So instead of taking it slow, I unwrapped my legs from around his waist and worked on his pants. After getting them undone, I pulled them down and sunk down to my knees.

"Oh Roza," he moaned as I gave him a mind blowing blow job. I could feel how close he was and I knew from past experience that he hated when he came without doing the same for me. So just before he was past the point of no return I released him and stood up again.

He then attacked my lips as he lifted up my skirt and pulled down my underwear. He slipped into me and we both moaned at the contact.

"Faster," I demanded and he complied by pulling out further and pushing in harder and faster. I muffled my scream in his neck as we both found our release.

Then we just stayed joined to one another for a while, neither one of us wanting to lose the contact. But sadly we did. So Dimitri gently pulled out and carried me over to his bed.


	25. Chapter 24 :)

**Ok ok I know you all want my blood for making you wait so long. I hope this makes up for it:)**

_And we just stayed there for a while talking. It was an absolutely peaceful and perfect moment._

Until something smashed the window.

DPOV

"WHAT THE!?" Rose cried out as we both jumped into combat mood. In one movement, I rolled off of my bed and grabbed the stake that I keep in my bedside table. Rose rolled in the opposite direction and reached under my bed for my back up stake that she knew was there.

We both kept one under our beds at all times in case of emergencies.

I backed up until my back was up against the wall and right next to the window that had been smashed. Rose followed my movements and took up position on the other side and we waited for the follow up attack.

But it never came.

I risked peering out the window to see if there was anyone outside. A group of students and some teachers were outside looking up at my window and talking amongst themselves.

"Hey Comrade, look at this," Rose said as she bent down to pick up what had broken through my window. It was a large rock and it had a note attached.

"What does it say?" I asked as I glanced out the window again. Just because it was taking so long didn't mean that there wasn't going to be another attack, they could just be waiting until our guard was down and we were distracted with the note.

"It says, '_I hope that you've enjoyed your time in the sun,because it's true what they say. The freaks come out at night. And you will be seeing us. VERY soon'."  
_

"What's that supposed to-"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Mister Brown, are you in there? Are you ok?"

Asked...Miss Zerao?

What the hell is she doing here? She should of been at the gym right now setting up for her last class of the day!

"Hide," I whispered to Rose as she finished getting dressed so I didn't have to explain to Miss Zerao why I had a black lace bra on my floor. Rose didn't say anything as she hurried to get into my wardrobe.

We really needed to find a better place for her to hide in situations like this.

I hurried to get dressed as well and answered to door.

"Oh good you're ok. I just happened to be passing by when I saw what happened and I just wanted to make sure that the glass didn't cut you," she said as she stepped forward and put her hands on my chest and arms and started searching my body for any damage.

That was going too far!

"I'm fine Miss Zerao, you don't need to worry," I said as I grabbed her hands and removed them from their probing. I had been injured many times in my life and have had just as many doctors and nurses inspect my body for any injury. I knew what a quick medical exam felt like. And this wasn't one of them.

"It's Shatana, and don't be so childish Dimitri, I'm just making sure you're ok. I have to have my first aid certificate to have my job here, remember?"

While it was true that as a PE teacher she neded to have a number for First Aid qualifications, and was in fact more than capable of checking me for any I injures, I doubted that that was her true intention.

"I know, but it's unneeded as I am fine. You didn't by any chance see who did this while you 'just happened to be passing by' did you?"

"Sadly no, but I will be sure to report this to the principal and will do whatever it takes to make sure that whoever did this will be caught," she replied, not catching the sarcasm in my voice.

"Thank you Miss Zerao," I said putting too much emphasis on her name. She could try all she wanted, she was not going to get any closer to me.

"Oh, it's the least I could do," she said with a far too big smile and her eyes saying that she would be MORE than happy to do anything else I might want or need. Then she turned and left and I was MORE than happy to see her go.

I turned around as I shut the door and let out a breath. She really needed to take the hint that I wasn't interested. Maybe I should make up something about my supposed long distance girlfriend back in Russia to get her off my back. I heard a noise and turned my head to see that Rose had gotten out to the wardrobe.

"That bitch needs to learn to keep her hands to herself," she all but spat venom as she stomped over to my bed and sat down.

"No arguments here, but right now I think that we need to focus on that note that just got delivered to us by air mail," I said as I walked over to join her.

I picked up the note from where she dropped it and read it. "What do you think they mean by this?" It made no sense to me.

"It could be a lot of things, but what really gets my attention is, "the freaks come out at night" quote they used. I think that they're referring to Halloween."

That explains it. Halloween isn't that big a thing in Russia and I never understood what all the fuss was about here.

"So you think that whoever sent this note is planning on doing something on Halloween?" I asked trying to follow her line of thought.

"That's one possibility yes, but what also has me wondering is who "they" are. Who even knows we're here besides our people?"

"The Strigoi," I said with no emotion, my guardian mask coming on automatically. Rose looked at me with shock, but understanding slowly showed on her face.

"Of course, I'm such an idiot! The Strigoi that attacked me said that I was a Dhampir! But we killed them all, so how did the others find out?"

"The night of the party, before the attack started, I was caught in their trap and one of them walked up to me and said "I really expected better from the infamous Guardian Belikov," so not only do they know that two Dhampirs are here undercover, but they at least know me."

"Do you think that that's why they threw the rock through the window?" She asked

"It could be, but what I'm worried about it how they knew which room was mine."

A dark look crossed over Rose's face and I could tell that she was thinking of what she would do to any Strigoi that tried to hurt me. But then a far more troubling look crossed her face.

"We have a leak."

I nodded and said, "Yes, someone has been spying on us and telling the Strigoi."

We were both lost in thought for a long time before Rose finally asked, "So what now?"

"First we report to Hans and see what he thinks. Then we go from there."

"I don't suppose that this could all be just some stupid prank that some of the kids thought would be funny?"

"I wish it was that simple Roza, but sadly we don't have the luxury of having the benefit of doubt."

I set up the web cam and when we finally got through to Hans, we filled him in on the situation.

"So how do you want us to proceed?" I asked formally. But it was hard to keep focused with Lissa constantly trying to get in the way and talk to Rose.

"The Strigoi have known that you've been there for some time now and have only done this, so I'm not too worried. It's probably just a scare tactic to try to unnerve you so you get paranoid and slip up. I want you to go about with what you normally do but maybe change up your patrol times just to shake things up. Is there anything el-"

He was cut off by a frantic Lissa and a furious looking Christian.

"ROSE! What the HELL?!" Christian cried out. "Why would you do something so...so...STUPID?"

"Why whatever do you mean Chrissy?" Rose asked in an innocent and sweet voice.

Lissa pushed Christian out of the way and said, "What he means is we saw what you posted up on Facebook and, personally, I think you're a genius!"

"WHAT!?" cried Rose and I at the same time. I was expecting a lot of responses from both Lissa and Christian, mostly anger and confusion but, Lissa calling Rose a genius wasn't one of them.

"I don't know why I didn't think of it myself, making Dimitri gay is the prefect cover. No one would even question why you two spent so much time together if he was gay, because it wouldn't matter. And by using Christian, no one would recognize him so no one would care."

"You're on HER SIDE?!" Christian cried as he looked back at Lissa with a shocked face. He sure wasn't expecting that.

"Of course I am, and really, what harm could it do? He's all the way over there and you're over here."

"Umm, how about the fact that Facebook is world wide and I already have over a thousand followers and over five hundred asking me out!"

Rose started laughed so hard at that that she actually fell off the bed. I had a pretty hard time keeping the smile off of my face as well.

"Well then you should feel flattered that so many guys find you attractive," Lissa said back with a straight face and turned to Rose.

"I also saw the video of you kissing Dimitri in the middle of the cafeteria so DISH!" Lissa cried as she jumped up and down. I was going to have to start wearing ear plugs when I made these reports.

"Ok, so all of the cheerleaders have to - "

"Excuse me but this is still a missions report and we do not have time for you two to discuss the latest gossip!" Hans yelled.

"Now, anything else of importance to report?" He said as he glared at Lissa and Rose, though mostly at Rose because Lissa was the Queen and could fire him.

"Other then our belief that something big is going to happen on Halloween, no."

Hans nodded an said, "Very well, keep me posted. Over and out." And with that, the screen went blank.

"Hans really needs to get with the times, we're not talking over hand radios anymore," Rose said as she flopped back onto the bed.

"It's not like it's hurting anyone and I kind of like it." I said as I crawled over to her and spooned her from behind.

"You would, you're stuck in the old west where they didn't even have hand radios," she said as she snuggled closer to me.

"I just think times were simpler back then," I said defending myself.

"You're just saying that because you have a thing for rescuing damsels in distress."

"Well I found one," I said with a smile and I shut my eyes in anticipation of her slap.

But it didn't come.

An elbow to the ribs did.

"Ooff," I let out the breath from my lungs. It wasn't a hard hit but Rose knew where to place it so it still hurt.

"You're lucky I'm madly in love with you or that would have hurt a lot more," she said trying to hide her smile.

"Well, with friends like these-"

"Don't even think about it," she said before I could finish. I laughed quietly and glanced at my watch.

"We have about an hour before dinner, I say we get a nap in."

"You won't hear me objecting to more sleep," Rose mumbled and just like that we were both out like lights.

"I think I should do the perimeter watch tonight," I said as we were walking down the halls on our way to dinner. If I did this now then she couldn't make a scene and I could persuade her without her yelling at me.

"Are you INSANE!?" she half whispered half yelled at me. "After the note that we just got? There's no way I'm letting you do the midnight watch," she hissed.

"So it's ok for you to risk your life tonight but it's not ok for me?" I challenged. I couldn't help but fell the the rolls were reversed. It was normally me that insisted on doing the dangerous things to protect her. And I still was..

"That's not what I meant, but I've fought these new and improved Strigoi twice now so I know what I'm up against." She argued

"EXACTLY, I need to get some experience in or I will be useless when you need me." I had her there and she knew it.

"_FINE_! But you have to page me I _SECOND_ that something happens, are we clear?" She demanded.

I smiled, what did I do to deserve someone that loves me so much that she would rather take on unknown danger just to to avoid even the possibility of me getting hurt?

"As you wish," I said before we walked into the cafeteria and parted ways.

It's was 11:45 pm and I was just on my way to do the perimeter check when I heard a small knock at my door. I opened it slightly with caution and had my stake ready in my other hand hidden behind the door.

But it was only Roza.

"Is there a problem?" I asked not letting my guarded drop until knew everything was ok.

"Everything is fine, I was just making sure that you didn't change your mind and decided that I could take tonight, or better yet, do it together?" She asked but didn't sound too hopeful.

"Roza I'll be fine, it's not like I've never fought a Strigoi before."

"But you haven't fought ones with powers before," she said in a stubborn tone.

"All the more reason for me to go tonight. Now are you going to go back to your room or do I have to carry you there?"

She let out a breath and said, "Fine, I'll go back to my room." But instead of leaving, she took a step forward and tightly wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a very passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and eagerly returned it.

But all too soon it was over and she had to leave. "Now be safe and page me if you need help," she said as she left. And I asked myself again what I did to deserve her.

It was just after 2 am and I was starting to think that Hans was right, and the note was just a scare tactic. But we had placed protective wards all around the school and the Strigoi had already managed get to get through them twice already, so maybe they had a trick up their sleeves after all.

I heard a noise and I was instantly ready for anything...anything except a cat?

It literally ran straight past me but stopped once,look at me, then hissed and kept running. I know animals didn't like Dhampirs, but going out of its way to hiss at me like that was a little uncalled for.

I shook my head and turned to go back to my patrol route.

Only to find a fireball coming straight at my head.

-  
**AAHHH, oh NO! You can't end it there! You just CAN'T! I hear you screaming. Well then, I have good news and bad news for you.**

The good news is that there is more coming after this little speech. The bad news is that you all have to promise me that after you finish reading and reviewing this chapter you need to go and read my first story, "Blast From The Past" It has a lot of action and REALLY good plot twists. So please read :)

So do you promise?

Do you REALLY promise?

Ok then. Here's the big fight scene. One of many, so enjoy :)

I barely had time to drop into a roll and avoid getting a new hair cut as the first Strigoi came at me. I took a second to look around and quickly counted how many there were. About seven in total, normally something I could handle relatively easy.

But I didn't know how many of these new Strigoi had powers.

The first one started throwing fireballs at me again as another two came physically at me. I dodged the fire and most of the Strigois' attacks, but one of them managed to get a punch to my guy. I staked one that got to close and regained my fighting rhythm. Soon I had the bodies of three Strigoi at my feet and was ready for more.

When suddenly a large gust of wind blew up from no where.

It was coming from my left side but I couldn't figure out what the purpose of that was. My hair was shoulder length and could get in my eyes, but not enough to seriously hinder my ability to fight.

That's when another gust of wind hit my right side and started spinning me around. With strong winds from both my sides, I started getting dizzy.

DAMN! They knew they couldn't win in a fair fight so they decided to screw with my balance and depth perception so I would be barely able to walk, let alone stake them.

"What's the matter? A little dizzy are we?" One of the power users taunted me from the safety of the side lines where I couldn't get to him.

"Oh he's a pretty one up close isn't he?" said a female voice from somewhere behind me. I turned around and swung my stake in the air blindly and was rewarded with a pain filled scream.

"And a feisty one too, I hope that the boss let's me play with this one for a bit before we kill him," said the same female from before, I had really hoped that she was the one that I hit. The idea of a Strigoi touching me in ANY way saw sickening and I would rather they just killed me now.

"Not going to happen Molly, you know as well as I do that the orders are for this one to be taken alive and not to be harmed," said the air user.

"Aaaww, what's the boss' obsession with this one anyway? She didn't have a problem with us killing the other one."

_She? The boss was a girl?_

"I don't know and asking too many questions is a good way to end up dead so I don't care, just bite him so he will come quietly and let's get out off here before-"

"Before I show up?" said the only voice that I would ever want to hear in a situation like this.

"Rose." I said and shook my head, she had just killed to air user and now I could see properly. I clenched my stake and was more than ready for round two. Just like last time, Roza ran to me and we went back to back and before I knew it, all the Strigoi were dead.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked me. I was about to tell her I was fine when another wave of dizziness hit me. "Easy there Comrade, just sit down for a minute, it will pass," she said gently as she helped lower me to the ground.

"How did you even know I was in trouble?" I asked as we sat together on the ground. I hadn't even thought to press the distress button, and when I had, I was to dizzy to find it.

Rose had a combination of an embarrassed and proud look on her face and said, "I kind of planted a heart monitor on the back of your neck when I went to give you your goodnight kiss."

"You did?" I asked and put my hand on my neck to search for it. Sure enough, I found a little device that was no bigger than a button on the back of my neck. She must have taken it from our supply kit that Hans gave us before we came here.

"If your heart rate got too high, say like in the middle of a big fight, my alarm on my phone would go off and I could come and help you," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"How did you know where I would be?" Did this thing have GPS?

"Well I know your patrol route and I knew where you would be at this time of night. Hans is right, we need to change up out times and routes, we can't afford to become predictable."

"We will do that tomorrow at our morning practice." I said as I got up slowly, I was much more stable now but I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

"Will you do the rest of the shift with me?" I asked. I was in no condition to be doing it alone after an attack like that. And I also needed to tell Rose what the Strigoi had said about taking me alive.

This was going to be fun.

Rose gave me a breath taking smile and said, "I thought you would never ask."

**Oh no she didn't! Yes she did. I mean it,I'm holding the next chapter hostage until youat lest LOOK at my first chapter. And I want REVIEWS!**

**It's up to you how soon I update next;)**

**oh oh and another thing. I am SOOO happy that so many of you are following me,but so few of you have Favorited me:( so if you could please do both from now on, with both story's (hint hint) I would love you forever:)**


End file.
